


Nothing Can Keep Us Apart

by Jah14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is not the head of the institute, Angst, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Blood and Violence, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Clary is new to the Shadow World, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Intimacy, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus and Alec are husbands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Possessive Magnus Bane, Romantic Fluff, Soul Bond, Temporary Blindness, Top Magnus Bane, detailed intimacy, kidnaped Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jah14/pseuds/Jah14
Summary: it was a beautiful day until Magnus has a meeting with the Downworld Leaders, and Alec goes on Patrol.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 86
Kudos: 138





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Bsgoddess for beta reading the fic.
> 
> comments and hearts are always apretiated:)

It was a warm night at the loft.

Magnus and Alec were lying on their couch. Alec's back rested on Magnus’s chest with their fingers intertwined together.

Alec sighed with a smile "I could never get tired of this".

Magnus kissed his head and replied "Me neither darling."

Alec turned to face Magnus "Any plans for tomorrow?"

Magnus replied while he played with Alec's hair "I have a meeting with the Downworld leaders to discuss the next move to unite with the Seelie realms".

Alec frowned "The Seelie queen will never agree and you know it."

"And who said we'll talk with the queen?" Magnus smirked.

Alec's eyes widened " you’ll take down the Seelie queen and have Meliorn as the Seelie king aren’t you?!" It was more like an answer than a question.

Magnus nodded as an answer, then added "The Shadow world will be better without her and you know it.” He paused and added,” What about you darling?"

Alec sighed" I’ll be doing a patrol with Jace, Izzy, and that carrot head chick".

Magnus raised his brows as tried to restrain his laugh "You mean Biscuit?"

"Yep, that’s the one" Alec rolled his eyes.

"You have a stressful day tomorrow; why don’t we go to bed darling?". Magnus said softly.

Alec nodded as he was too tired to reply verbally.  
\------------------

It was a gloomy morning.

Alec parted his eyes slowly to hear the most beautiful sound to wake up to. His husband's heartbeat where he had rested his head on Magnus’ chest. Their favorite position to be in because they could be closest to each other. He heard a beautiful husky voice on top of his head 

“Morning, beautiful," Magnus yawned.

He replied with a content smile "Morning, still sleepy?" he said as he raised his head to lean in for a kiss.

Magnus hummed with a smile as he held Alec tighter "Very much so darling, and you?”

Alec smiled and leaned into Magnus, embraced, and said "Very much so".

"How about breakfast in bed today?" Magnus asked as he closed his eyes.

Alec did the same and responded, "Yes please".

After they had breakfast, they decided to have a bath together.

Alec was resting on Magnus’ chest in the tub. They were at that position for a while, until Alec turned completely and sat on top of Magnus.

Alec sat close to Magnus, he gazed at his face as if it’s the first time he had seen him.  
Magnus stayed silent and gazed back at him.

Suddenly, Alec closed his eyes, lifted both of his hands, and started touching Magnus’ face so tenderly, tying to memories every feature of his face.

Magnus smiled with a soft laugh "What are you doing darling?".

Alec replied softly as he continued touching his face " I’m trying to memorize your face, so I can see you even when I close my eyes".   
"You don’t have to memorize me, Alexander, I’m not going anywhere," Magnus said as he lifted his hand to touch Alec’s cheek.

Alec leaned to Magnus’ touch while still memorizing his face " I know, but I want to. I want to see you every second. I’m haunted by your presence as if I need it more than air." 

A tear slid down his cheek as he opened his hazel eyes "It frightens me how much I need you to the point I can’t live without seeing your face the first thing when I open my eyes, listening to your heartbeats to remember that you’re real. I love you so much that it suffocates me sometimes, to think I can’t love you any stronger, but somehow I fall for you even harder."

Magnus’ eyes widened from his husband’s confession. Never thought in his long life to be loved and cherished, to fall this hard to someone. Never thought of being able to live without his Alexander. The man took over his life and thoughts as if he was the oxygen he craved to breathe and to survive.

He said with awe "Never have I ever felt so bonded body and soul to anyone through my long life. Meeting you, made me feel reborn and experienced life with all its joy and sorrow all over again. You made me stronger and I knew that no matter what we go through, we'll always beat it together and be stronger than ever."

Then he continued " Do you believe in destiny Alexander?"

Alec replied huskily " With you, I believe in anything".

Magnus smiled and said, " I’ve read in an ancient book about the bond we share, how we can feel each other, how we can sense each other when we're in danger, have the ability to track each other, and closer than any other pair".

Alec waited silently.

Magnus added, "The bond we share is called a Soulbond".

Alec’s eyes widened in awe and wonder, "Soulbond."

Magnus nodded "Yes, it appears that pairs who share this type of bond, they’ve met and fallen in love before both of them were even born".

"It might take centuries for them to find each other again in the physical form. I never thought I’d have a Soulbond, I always felt a part of me was missing, until you came and made me whole.

He added "The love I have for you, it knows no bounds and I’m so fortunate to finally have found you after so long and got married to you, my love. I will prove to you every day my heart that I’m worthy of your choice".

Alec couldn’t contain his tears for falling when he heard his husband’s words. He captured Magnus’ lips with a kiss full of love, church, and passion as a response. Knowing that they belonged to each other before they existed was like a dream. 

He pulled from the kiss slowly, hazel eyes locked on passionate cat eyes. "I love you so much that no words can describe my feeling for you.”

Magnus captured his husband’s lips again, stronger and more passionately than the previous one.

Once parted again, he said, "I love you too my Alexander. So very much that my heart can’t take it.”  
Their lips met many more times and they let their passionate bodies speak for themselves. 

\---------

Magnus got dressed in a full black outfit consisting of a short sleeve with a long V-necked top, a long cashmere jacket, leather pants, and fashioned shoes.

Before he stepped into the portal, he turned to say goodbye to his Alexander.

“I’ll see you soon Alexander, please be careful in your patrol darling.’

Alec replied softly "I will love. Please be careful too, we both know how the queen has tricks in her sleeves."

Magnus responded "I will darling, you don’t have to be worried" as he lifted his hand to touch Alec’s cheek.

"Of course I’ll worry, Magnus. We can feel each other remember?" Alec replied as he connected their foreheads.

"How can I forget, my heart" Magnus whispered as he captured his husband’s lips.  
Then he stepped into the portal and vanished.  
\------------

Alec went to the institute to get prepared for the patrol as scheduled.  
He waited for Izzy, Jace, and Clary as he sharpened his arrows. Once they all arrived and everything was set, they left.  
They were informed of some unusual activities around the NY police station. As they went there, Alec noticed a strange green substance on the floor that led to the police generator room.  
Once they reached there, they discovered Moloch demons surrounding the place.

Alec immediately recalled ‘Demons Universe’ book, where it said about Moloch demons always be in groups and had a Greater Demon Moloch to follow. As he looked around searching for the Greater Demon, it wasn’t there.  
He knew at that moment it was an ambush, the demons were looking for Clary because she had the mortal cup.

"Jace, Izzy take Clary and get out of here...now!" he commanded as he aimed 3 arrows at three of the Moloch demons.  
Jace and Izzy replied with rage at the same time while charging at the demons with his Seraph blade and her whip " are you crazy? We’re not leaving you behind, Alec!".

"This is not a request! They want to take Clary to get to the mortal cup, and we can’t have that. Now go!" as he pulled his seraph blade and started slashing the demons.

"We’re not leaving you" Jace shouted and left no room for discussion.

While all the lesser demons were killed, still there was no sign of the Greater Demon Moloch.  
As they moved to get out of the place, Alec stood behind them to cover their backs. Caught in a moment of unawareness, he got tossed through the wall by the Greater Demon.

"Alec!" Izzy shouted.

"Izzy, Jace take her now and leave!" 

As the demon ran towards them, he shot 4 arrows in the demon’s direction, penetrating the bastard.

The demon growled with anger and pain. It turned towards Alec and advanced quickly. He managed to put an arrow in the demon’s eye, but it didn’t stop the demon and it wounded him deeply with its claws on his chest, arm, and leg.

Alec screamed with agony as he fell.

"Jace, go!" he screamed as the demon turned and charged against them.

The demon streamed flames from its eyes, aiming it at the Shadowhunters’ weapons. They were hot enough to burn through their skins and dropped them.

Alec drew the Power and swift runes to have enough strength and speed for what he was about to do next.   
As the demon moved to attack Jace with its long claws while he was defenseless, Alec jumped and stood in front of him and a claw penetrated right through the left side of his neck. He took the opportunity to stab the demon’s heart with his seraph blade.

The demon screamed and vanished in an instant as the seraph blade dropped from Alec’s hand and fell, blood streaming from his neck.

Jace, Izzy, and Clary screamed his name and rushed to his side. Jace placed his hand on Alec’s neck and put pressure.

"Ahhhhhh" Alec screamed with agony. 

"I’m so sorry buddy, but I have to do this to stop the bleeding" Jace choked his tears down.

"An Iratze doesn’t work! The venom in Alec's system won’t let the wounds heal" Clary whispered with tears falling down her face.

"Izzy, call Magnus, NOW!" Jace screamed.

As he turned to Alec again and saw he was struggling to keep his eyes open "Hey hey hey. Don’t close your eyes, Alec. Stay with me, do you understand?".

Meanwhile, Izzy was trying her best to reach Magnus.

Magnus picked his phone after a few rings and said worriedly "Isabelle? It's odd for you to call me when you’re on patrol. Is everything ok? Is Alec ok?  
”   
Izzy replied crying "Magnus, you have to come now. Alec is in very bad shape".

Suddenly, a silence fell through the phone. Magnus appeared through a portal that opened right in front of her.  
His eyes widened for a shock as he saw his soulmate laid with a large amount of blood on the floor.

"Alexander….!" He sobbed

He rushed to his husband’s side and studied his wounds.

Clary cried "An Iratze doesn't work because he has venom in his system".

Magnus looked at them "What type of venom he has in his body?"

A brief silence came into the room.

"ANSWER ME, NOW!" he raged.

Jace answered in grief "The Greater Demon Moloch”

Magnus shut his eyes tightly when he heard his lover’s parabatai say those words.  
He wrote a fire message to Catarina, then started on freezing the venom to not spread more than it already has.

Two portals appeared at the loft. The first one where Magnus came through carrying Alec in his arms. Followed by Jace, Izzy, and Clary. The second portal where Catarina came through.

As soon as she appeared through the portal "What is it, Magnus? You said it’s an eme…." She choked on the last word when she saw him holding Alec.

He placed Alec gently in bed, while Catarina by his side.

She said firmly "Go and wait with the others, Magnus".

"I’m not leaving his side, Catarina! How can you ask me that?" he shouted.

"I need to do my work here, Magnus. You know better, now go and let me do my job".

Magnus looked hesitantly at his Alexander then at Catarina, gave a nod as a response, and left.

A few hours had passed and Catarina hadn’t come out yet. They were all waiting patiently for her to come out. Magnus’s patience was running short by the second and he didn’t know what to do in those hours that felt like a lifetime to him. 

“how did you know where we were, Magnus?’’ Izzy asked.  
‘’ I tracked him through our Soulbond’’ he answered.  
Their eyes widened from what they heard.

Once she opened the door he was right in front of her. For once he was thankful for his demon speed.

"How is he?" his eyes filled with worry.

Catarina was silent for a moment before she started "I’m not going to lie, Magnus. He was in very bad shape. His wounds were deep and infected. The venom did some serious damage to his body. I’m surprised he made it through this."

His glamour dropped with shock.

She continued "I removed all the venom from his system, and healed his wounds completely. But I couldn't heal the damage caused by the venom in his neck".

"What are you talking about?!" he asked as they all waited for a further explanation.

"I believe the runes he drew did extra damage that my magic couldn’t heal. However, I can promise you, whatever the damage caused, it's temporary." She assured them.

"What kind of damage?" Jace asked.

"I’m not sure, he’s supposed to wake up any moment now. Then we’ll know" she frowned.

"Magnus?" a weak voice came from behind Catarina. As they all rushed to the bedroom.  
Magnus was by his lover’s side as he held his hand tenderly and kissed it deeply "I’m here my love, I’m right here".

Alec opened his heavy eyes slowly “Why is it dark, where are you?”

Magnus shared a shocked look with Catarina. They now knew what damage the venom had caused to his Alexander.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec discovers he's blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive reviews. It meant the world to me that you enjoyed what you read, and my deepest apologies for the delay.
> 
> WARNING: mention of panic attacks
> 
> Alec discovers he's blind.

Magnus and Catarina shared a shocked look, the poison had made Alec temporarily lose his sight.

“Why is it dark guys? Turn on the lights! Magnus where are you? Jace?! Izzy?! Where are you?!” Alec got frustrated.

“I ….” Magnus stopped when Catarina eyed him. 

Catarina started gently “Alec...”.

Before she continued “Cat?! Is that you?! What’s happening? Why is it still dark? Isn’t anyone going to turn on the damn lights!” His temper started to flare as he tried to get into a set position.

They all rushed to stop him.

“Take it easy, Alec. You’re too weak to get up yet.” Catarina pushed him back.

using the same gentle tone “Alec, listen to me very carefully. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Seriously?! What is happening? answer me right now, Cat? Magnus?” He raged.

Magnus stepped in “Answer the question, darling, please,” he pleaded.

“Magnus, why can’t I see you? Where are you?” Alec’s anxiety was all over the place when he heard his husband’s voice as he tried to reach him.

“I’m right here, darling. We’ll explain everything, but you need to tell us what’s the last thing you remember.” Magnus still held his hand gently.

Alec tried to stop himself from sinking more. Closed his eyes and grabbed his head as he tried to concentrate.

“Umm... I’m not sure,” he was struggling because of the pain that came from his head.

“Take it easy, Alexander. Don’t push yourself too hard,” Magnus got even closer to him and pulled him into a sitting position slowly.

“Try Alec, it’s really important. I have to make sure there’s no more damage than there already is” Catarina instructed.

“Umm ok...” he tried to concentrate again.

“I am... I’m not sure, it’s all vague” he reached his head to ease the pain.

“We were ambushed by Moloch demons. They tried to take Clary to get the mortal cu…” he mumbled fast then suddenly remembered his team.

“Jace! Izzy! Clary! Where are they? Are they ok? Did the demons take Clary?” he started to get extremely anxious, not sure what happened to his team after he killed the greater demon Moloch.

Catarina shushed them before they could speak, trying not to create any more disturbance than there already was.

Magnus answered gently. “They’re ok darling. The demons didn’t take anyone. They’re safe,” he assured him.

Alec was still not sure what was happening but gave a nod as a response.

“Now, what were you saying Alec?” Catarina wanted him to continue, to make sure he wasn’t suffering from amnesia.

“Ahh... There was an ambush by Moloch demons. I tried to look for their leader but it wasn’t there. Umm...” _still struggling with the pain_ “we killed them all but as we tried to escape, the greater demon came out of nowhere and threw me through the wall.” He spoke as the images flashed through his brain.

 _All the screams and blood_ “There’s screaming and too much blood and pain. I-I …”. He started hyperventilating.

“Alec, take a deep breath and try to calm down “Catarina tried to calm him. However, Alec wasn’t responding. She eyed Magnus for help.

He wanted to touch Alec’s cheek but it was too much of a risk as Alec’s senses were all over the place.

Instead, he only used his voice to calm his Alexander, it always worked. 

“Take deep breaths Alexander,” he pleaded. 

Alec’s response was almost immediate. He did exactly as Magnus told him.

After he tried to calm down as much as he could. Catarina continued “What happened next, Alec? Do you remember?”

“I shot it with 4 arrows then another shot in its eye before it wounded me in my chest, left arm, and a right leg” he struggled to keep his calm.

“You’re doing great, my Alexander “Magnus encouraged him.

“The demon turned towards Jace, Izzy and Clary, it shot flames out of its eyes and made them drop their weapons.” 

“Before it charged against Jace to attack him, I drew the strength and swift runes to have enough strength and speed to stand in front of Jace and take the hit for him.”

They closed their eyes in despair when they heard him. 

“A claw got through the left side of my neck as I took the opportunity to pull the Seraph blade and kill it,” he spoke with a weak voice as he touched the place of the wound on his neck. “after that.. I ah… I’m not sure. Everything went black and ahh...” he choked on his last words as he still held his head, whimpering from the pain.

Catarina hurried next to him to give a shot.

“You did a great job Alec; I’m going to give you a Ketorolac injection now. It’ll help you with the pain.” As she reached out for his hand, he pulled it quickly.

Magnus and his siblings knew his fear of needles. 

“What? No, I’m not in pain!” But his actions and voice betrayed him. 

Magnus eyed Catarina and she understood Alec’s response.

“Ok then, I’ll just do it with my magic, will that be ok?” She asked gently.

“Yes,” it came out as a whisper.

He breathed heavily when the pain disappeared. 

“What’s going on!” he lost his temper.

“Why in the angel’s name is it still dark?!”

Catarina started “Alec when Magnus brought you here to let me treat your wounds, your injuries were so severe that I was shocked you made it through “.

His eyes frowned at what he heard.

She continued “I was able to remove all the venom from your system and close your wounds, however, the damage caused by the venom became more when you drew your runes to help Jace.” She frowned.

“What do you mean, Cat? What damage?!” He was too scared to ask, to know what he figured out deep down but didn’t wanna admit to believing it.

“The runes caused damage mainly in certain parts of your brain. It’s like commanding a person who doesn’t have legs, to walk. That’s how serious it was. However, it’s temporary I promise. Not certain for how long.” She frowned as she spoke with her gentle sound.

‘’What kind of damage Cat?! What aren’t you telling me?!’’ he wanted to know.

She looked at Magnus before adding tenderly “the damage caused has affected your eyesight, Alec, I’m so sorry.”

It felt like a thousand trucks of emotions hit him really hard. 

Not processing what he just heard, “You mean the lights were on this whole time?! Are you saying I’m blind?!” A tear fell down his cheek as his voice cracked and became barely audible.

“It’s only temporary Alec. I promise “she assured him, but he wasn’t listening to anything.

It all hit him very hard and he started hyperventilating when he realized he won’t be able to see his siblings, friends, or family again. But more than that, he wouldn't be able to have Magnus’ face be the first thing he opened his eyes to. Not to see his earthy brown eyes and those gorgeous cat eyes ever again. Not to be able to see his smile that made him feel alive. His breathtaking caramel body and his beautiful clothes with that gorgeous eyeliner and glitter. Nothing, just blank.

“I’m so sorry darling “Magnus couldn’t contain his tears as well.

“Magnus! Magnus! Where are you? Please!! No! No!!” His condition got worse as he raised his hands to reach to him, looking for his face and body to grab tightly.

His voice got higher and his hyperventilating became so much worse.

“I’m right here, Alexander. I’m right here darling” he tried to calm him down, but it didn’t work this time.

“I need to sedate him, he’s having a panic attack, and his condition is getting worse, “Catarina told Magnus.

“Lay him down, now” she instructed.

As Alec was trying to get up from the bed. Magnus’ Hands grabbed him by the arms and pinned him down with full strength.

He tried to fight with everything he’s got, but Magnus was too strong for him.

As Catarina went to prepare the injection quickly, he was screaming with agony.

“MAGNUS! WHERE ARE YOU!? PLEASE HELP ME! MAGNUS!! HELP ME!” His eyes were flowing with tears.

“I’m right here Alexander! I’m right here darling, please!!” Magnus fought everything he felt as he saw his soulmate broken, and couldn’t do anything about it.

In the meanwhile, Jace, Izzy, and Clary were frantic with what’s happening to their brother, leader, and friend.

“GET OUT, NOW!” 

It took them a while to register what Catarina told them. They left when she screamed at them again.

“MAGNUS! DON’T LET THEM HURT ME! PLEASE! SAVE ME! PLEASE! MAGNUS! MAGNUS! PLEASE!” Magnus’s heart felt like it was going to get ripped right out from his chest as he heard the agonizing screams of his husband.

“Hold him, Magnus!” Catarina instructed as she pulled Alec’s sleeve up to inject him.

Alec fought harder out of instinct, Shadowhunters were trained to fight their way out if they were trapped, and Not knowing what’s going on, made the fight even harder.

“ALEXANDER! STOP FIGHTING ME! “Magnus commanded him, but still nothing registered to his brain.

He pinned him with force as Alec was still screaming his name, and calling him for help “Catarina! Do it now!” He ordered, not knowing how much longer he could control his Alexander.

Alec winced as the needle penetrated his skin.

“No! Please! Magnus! Don’t hurt me! Don’t do this! Don’t let them hurt me, Magnus! Magnus! Help me! Please! “he pleaded as the tears were falling like waterfalls

Almost in an instant, he started to calm down and his eyes were heavy.

Magnus pulled away when he was certain Alec was too weak to move. Kissed his forehead “I’m right here my heart, I would never let anyone hurt you “. Magnus told him as the tears were falling down his cheek.

Alec struggled to keep his eyes open.

“Don’t fight it, my love, I’ll be right here when you wake up. I love you very much my Alexander “his voice was full of sorrow and pain, then planted a kiss on his cheek and forehead.

After that, Alec lost all consciousness, hoping what he experienced was all a nightmare that he’d wake up from in the end.

After Magnus and Catarina made sure Alec was resting, they joined the others in the living room.

Izzy rushed crying “How is he?” 

“He’s sedated now. He’ll be sleeping till morning“ Catarina informed them.

She turned to Magnus and grabbed his arm “I’ll be coming to check on him in the morning.”

A portal opened in the middle of the living room, before she stepped into it, she turned once more to Magnus “ call me” she told him with a soft voice, speaking as his dear friend, not as a nurse.

“I will, thank you my dearest friend “ he replied trying to contain his tears.

“Any time My friend. I’m always here for you “ she gave a sympathetic smile, then stepped into the portal.

Once the portal closed. Magnus turned to the bedroom and cast a silence spell on it. Still turning his back on Jace, Izzy, and Clary.

“Magnus...” Jace’s voice cracked.

They Didn’t know what to say.

“We didn’t mean to let this happen, we’re so sorry. Everything went so fast and got out of hand” he tried to justify.

Magnus finally faced them, trying to contain his rage” You’re sorry? ALEXANDER LOST HIS SIGHT AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'RE SORRY?” His cat eyes were filled with rage and disappointment.

“I suppose that now it’ll be hard on you since he can’t cover your backs anymore. He always protected you with everything he’s got, you’re his family, his team. And yet, he’s always the only one who gets hurt every time”. He hissed

“I know being a Shadowhunter meant he’ll always be in danger. However, at least I always trusted you to have his back, to protect him when I'm not there! But it looks like my faith in you three was misplaced. Especially you two.’’ He pointed at Alec’s parabatai and sister.

“Magnus, you know we’d never let any….” Izzy got interrupted.

“I don’t give a damn what you feel. Neither of you three have the right to say anything on that matter. He was so close to being the head of the institute’’ He paused and took a breathe, trying to calm himself. It didn’t work.

“‘NOW HE CAN'T BE THE SHADOWHUNTER HE WANTED TO BE, HIS DREAM OF BEING THE HEAD OF THE NEW YORK INSTITUTE WAS SO CLOSE TO BE ACHIEVED, BUT NOW IT’S ALL GONE UNTIL HIS SIGHT GETS BACK TO HIM, AND CATARINA DOESN'T KNOW WHEN!’’ Magnus shouted 

The three had their eyes widened when they heard Magnus.

“Are you saying I should be the one hurt? He’s my parabatai! I wouldn’t let anything hurt him!” Jace confronted him.

“No blondie, what I’m saying is if you three had his back, none of this would have happened.” He shot back.

“How could you say that?! You know we’d die for him!” Izzy shouted.

“AND YET, HE’S LYING ON THE BED AND LOST HIS SIGHT WHILE YOU TREE ARE PERFECTLY FINE!

ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TELLING ME THAT THE INSTITUTE DOESN'T TRAIN SHADOWHUNTERS ON HAND TO HAND COMBAT WHEN THERE ARE NO WEAPONS IN HAND!’’ his cat eyes flared with rage even more.

The guilt was eating them alive, no words and no tears would describe what they’re feeling, but Magnus was right, if they had his back nothing of this sort would have happened.

“We’re very sorry, Magnus “Jace apologized sincerely while tears running down his face. The guilt was killing him.

Magnus didn’t want to hear anything anymore.

“Get out, and once Alexander is ready to meet with you, I’ll send a fire message” He was too tired to do anything.

“Magn…” Clary voiced before his cat eyes got displayed with rage, sorrow, and disappointment.

“I SAID... GET OUT! NOW!”

Magnus rushed to Alec’s side after they left.

He held Alec’s hand tightly and planted a kiss on it, then his forehead “I love you very much my soul, please stay with me, my heart” His tears falling on Alec’s face.

He took his place on the chair near the bed, watching his soulmate as he waited for Alexander to wake up again.

  
  
  
  



	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a beautiful day until Magnus has a meeting with the Downworld leaders, and Alec goes on patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies for the delay. thank you my beta reader Judyka for accompanying me on this journey. 
> 
> Hearts and comments are much appreciated. please enjoy;)
> 
> WARNINGS: Panic Attacks.

It was a gloomy morning.

Alec began to approach the surface of consciousness. Ready to open his heavy eyes from the nightmare he thought he had. Still a part of him was terrified to open them and discover that his nightmare was real.

His tongue was heavy and his brain was fussy from the sedative. He could only remember one word, one name he tried calling like a prayer. 

“Magnus” he called him with a weak voice. Eyes still closed, not ready to open them yet.

Magnus was right by his side when he called for him. He instantly remembered the conversation he had with Catarina last night on the phone on the balcony as he sent a fire message to her.

Last night

“How are you holding up, Magnus?” Catarina asked. 

“I don’t know Cat; I feel so powerless. I have my magic and yet I can’t help the one I love the most.” Magnus sobbed.

“Don’t worry Magnus, it’s just a period of time and it’ll pass” she promised.

“How long is this period Catarina? He won’t make it if this goes on!” He cried.

Catarina couldn’t give an answer. It was hard to see her dearest friend suffering and not have the power to help. “I know it’s hard Magnus, but you’ll get through this, I know you will my friend. Just give it time “she tried to comfort him.

He choked on his words as tears fell down his cheek “I don’t think we will, Catarina. Not this time.”

“Everything will be ok; I promise you Magnus “she assured him.

“What should I do when he wakes up? How will I comfort him?” he wondered.

“Send me a fire message once he wakes up, I’ll stop by to check on him just in case he has another hyperventilating attack“ she told him.

Magnus’ heart sank when he heard his friend’s words.

“Try to take it easy as you can with him. His emotions are very hyped right now that even a touch might affect him deeply.” ‘’Be patient with him, Magnus. He needs you more than ever “.  
“I’m not going anywhere Cat. He’s my Soul-bond, my Soulmate, my other half ... Literally. Nothing can keep me away from him. I’ll wait for him a lifetime, you know that.“  
“I do my friend. I love you both very much, and I’ll do everything in my power to help him, Magnus. I promise “.

“I know my dear. Thank you for everything “.

“Always my dear friend. Take care”.

“You too”.

Now

“How are you feeling my love?”. Magnus noticed his eyes were shut. “you can open your eyes my heart“

Alec’s eyes were still shut “Umm… I’m not sure I want to “ his voice cracked.

“What do you mean, my light?” Magnus got confused.

“I had a terrible nightmare, but it felt so real that I’m not ready to open my eyes just yet” Alec explained.

“What kind of nightmare my love?” He wanted to know.

Alec couldn’t speak at first. The dream was too horrible to tell. Just thinking of not being able to see Magnus, made him whimper and tears fell down instantly.

“Tell me my love” he encouraged him as he sat by his side.

“I ahh…” Alec tried to swallow his words. “I dreamed that I opened my eyes and I couldn’t see you. You were there, your beautiful voice was there. But I couldn’t see you.” His voice cracked.  
He continued “I was sure my eyes were open, but it was dark, like the light were out, but I had the feeling they weren’t.”

Magnus didn’t know what to say, how to approach the subject. How to tell his Alexander that his dream was real. “Alexander…” he started.

“I’m afraid, Magnus. It felt so real” the tears kept flowing from his eyes.

“Everything will be ok my love; I promise“ Magnus touched his cheek very slightly.

Slowly Alec started to open his eyes. Something was wrong. It was just the same as his dream. The same darkness and blank where he couldn’t see his Magnus.  
Immediately, hyperventilation hit him really hard again. His arms felt around for his Magnus as he tried to get up and search for him. His mind was so foggy that he couldn’t remember Magnus was by his side and didn’t hear Catarina come into the loft.

Magnus felt a de ja vu as she rushed to the bedroom and started to prepare a syringe.

He screamed his husband’s name from the top of his lungs. “MAGNUS! NO NO NO! PLEASE! MAGNUS! NOOO!” The tears were streaming down his face like waterfalls.

Magnus screamed hoping Alec would hear him “ALEXANDER! I'M RIGHT HERE! ALEC!” but still no response, just like last night.

Alec was struggling to free himself from what’s holding him. He was definitely stronger than the one in his dream.

“LET ME GO! PLEASE! MAGNUS HELP ME! PLEASE!”.

“CAT, DO IT! NOW!” Magnus ordered.

Somehow he broke from what he believed was holding him, and almost punched Cat if she didn’t have quick reflexes as the tip of the needle penetrated his skin as she pulled his sleeve.  
Magnus grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him, and hugged him tightly.

Alec was trapped again. Magnus used all his power to hold his lover. He tried to fight his way through, but it was no use. Whoever was holding him was stronger to let him stay put. 

He was so lost that he forgot Magnus was the one holding him, talking to him.

“Hold him. I need to sedate him again. His condition is much worse than yesterday“ Magnus pushed his feelings aside and did as Cat instructed.

In the meantime, Alec was still fighting Magnus with everything he’s got. Still screaming his husband’s name. Still not comprehending that his husband was holding him tightly. “MAGNUS, WHERE ARE YOU?! PLEASE SAVE ME! PLEASE DON’T LET THEM HURT ME! MAGNUS! PLEASE!” 

Magnus grabbed Alec's head with one hand and placed it gently in the crook of his neck. As soon as Alec’s nose touched his skin, and smelled that beautiful scent that made him secure and loved immediately, he calmed down.

Magnus eyed Catarina to take the leverage and quickly give him the shot. Before He could comprehend what’s happening, Magnus held his head strong as he felt someone took his hand. He tried to pull away but it was too late as Catarina pulled his sleeve and pierced the needle through his skin, wincing at the pain and pulled his arm back fast. 

“No, please, Magnus. Why are you letting them hurt me? Please help me, don’t let them hurt me anymore, please, Magnus!“ he whispered crying in the crook of his neck as the medication took effect.

Magnus spoke with sorrow holding his love “I would never ever let anyone hurt you my love. I’d die before I let anything happen to you. I love you very much my soul, my heart, my Alexander“ and planted a kiss on his temple.

Once they made sure Alec was resting again. They moved to the living room. Silencing the room but still hearing Alec on the other side. Magnus conjured drinks for him and Cat, and sat on the couch.  
“I can’t give him anymore sedatives, Magnus. It’ll endanger his life if I give him more” Catarina informed him.

“Then what do we do Catarina?! You said his hyperventilating was much worse than yesterday! What if he collapses again?!” Magnus got frustrated.

“I noticed he calmed down straight away when you held him close. I read something about soul-bond mates, that they could calm and comfort each other by scenting or physical contact. So when his face was buried in the crook of your neck, he calmed down instantly.” 

Magnus’ eyes widened. “I never heard that! What else do you know?” 

“Nothing more than you do, Magnus. Your bond is mythical and the most powerful bond ever existed, if someone finds out about it, they’ll do everything in their power to get to you both”, “and Alec is in a vulnerable state right now, they’ll try to get to him once they know he’s not in full strength.”,  
“You must protect him at any cost, Magnus. Just until he’s back on his feet”. “I’ll let you know when I find out more, I promise“ she promised him. 

“I will protect him with everything I’ve got, until he gets his sight back. I’ll be there with him in every step of the way”. Magnus assured his friend. 

“I know you will my friend “she reached out his hand. “I will stop by tomorrow to check on him. Just remember what I told you, and if something happens, send me a fire message and I’ll be there“.

“Thank you, Catarina. For everything’’ A tear left his eye.

“Always, Magnus“ she smiled.

After Catarina left, he went to the kitchen to “eat” as she instructed. Then checked on his phone and found missed calls from Rafael, Luke, Ragnor and ….Maryse?! Along with many messages left from Isabelle.

He wondered what Maryse could possibly want! Why would she call him? He strengthens the wards a week ago, so there’s no to contact between them further than that.

He sent a message to Izzy informing her of the situation. Then called Rafael and Luke informing them that he won’t be able to attend the meetings until further notice, and will hire a warlock to represent him. Then contacted Ragnor to apologise for not being able to gather last night as planned. Lastly he contacted Maryse. Who was trying to reach them ever since she heard of what happened to her son. He informed her that Alexander is in no state to accept any visitors at the moment, and he will send a fire message once he’s ready.

“Magnus?!” Maryse rushed.

“you called, Maryse?” there’s no business between us until next month” he said formally.

“I know Magnus, I’m calling to see Alec, Izzy and Jace told me what happened.” She cried.  
“since when do you care about him? Oh I see! Now that one of your best Shadowhunters and the future acting position as the Head of the Institute is injured, you have no back up for your plans.” He hissed.

“no Magnus, I’m calling to make sure my son is ok. You may not believe me, but we started a new page and I want to see him, please!”

“you’re right, I don’t believe you. However, I’ll send you a fire message when he’s ready”.  
“Magnus, please!”

“goodbye, Maryse”. And he hung up.

Walking into the room again he sat on the chair, as he waited for his love to wake up it felt a lifetime of torture.

Hours later, he felt someone was at the door.

It was Rafael and Luke at his door step.  
“Rafael! Luke! What brings you here?!” He was both surprised and not surprised about this.

They walked across the loft and sat in the living room when he invited them. They had to know what would make Magnus do such a thing, especially when they needed him more than ever.

“We came to see why you won’t be able to attend the meetings?” Rafael explained.

“And you’re having a warlock to represent you? What’s going on?” Luke asked.

“I can’t do this right now, guys. However, I hope you respect my choices“ Magnus told them.

“We do respect your choices, pappy. However, we’re in a crucial time and you stepping down will make us vulnerable“ Rafael explained.

“I’m not stepping down from anything. As I said, I’ll have a warlock to represent me, we’re still going.” 

“But Magnus, you need to tell us why so we can have your back when the time comes. You can trust us” Luke said. 

Magnus knew Luke was right. He had to tell them, it’s not that he didn’t trust them. But knew his Alexander wouldn’t want anyone to know.

He took a deep breath “Tell anyone and I’ll end you, understand?” 

Rafael and Luke shared a look. Something was wrong.  
“We’d never betray you pappy” Rafael said.

“I know you won’t, that’s why I’m going to tell you “he pointed. “Alexa……” he was interrupted when he heard Alec’ voice.

He left his adoptive son and friend, and rushed in to his side that forgot to leave the door of the bedroom open.

Rafael and Luke moved closer to the room and looked through the door. Why would Magnus leave them all of a sudden and rush into the room? Is that why he stepped down from the mission and will have another warlock to represent him?

“How are you feeling my heart?” His voice was full of sorrow.

“Magnus!? Where are you?! Why can’t I see you?!” Tears instantly fell from Alec’s eyes.

“Everything will be ok my love; I promise “tears fell down from Magnus’ eyes.  
He knew Alec was starting to get hyperventilating again, immediately, he sat beside him and pulled him into his neck.

“Breathe darling, take deep breaths” he soothed him.  
Alec did as he was told, he took deep shaky breaths of his husband’s scent. and fisted his hands that curled Magnus' shirt strongly by the chest. 

“That’s it my love, you’re doing so well“ he praised him.

Alec started crying again on Magnus’ neck after he calmed down.  
“No! Magnus! No no no no no no!” As he clinged to Magnus so hard, so scared of letting him go.

“I’m right here my light, I’m not going anywhere“ he sobbed.  
Still at the sitting position, Magnus’ side was facing the bedroom door where he saw Rafael and Luke astonished by what they’re seeing. Understood the reason their leader made his chose. 

He eyed them with his cat eyes to take their leave and they did.

Turning back to his love, holding him tighter.  
“Everything will be ok Alexander, we’ll get through this my love, together“. He promised.

They stayed in the same position. Alec cried himself to sleep but still gripping Magnus’ shirt very tightly.  
Holding the same position, Magnus placed both of them on the bed holding each other very close.  
Knowing that they’ll always love and need each other in more ways than they could comprehend. Their souls yearn for each other before their bodies. They are Soulmates forever.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey into the relationship of Malec, and insight into Maryse and Alec's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: I post every week or once I receive the chapter from my beta;).
> 
> hearts and comments are much appreciated. please enjoy.xx
> 
> WARNING: Intimacy.

6 months ago...

It was a busy day.

As the Head of the Institute, Maryse was very strict, and shown as heartless to all the Shadow world.

Especially her children.

She had always treated her children as Shadowhunters. In specific, Alec. As the eldest son, she expected a lot from him. To carry the family name and lead the Institute. To settle down and marry a woman with a strong background and have children to carry the legacy of the Lightwood family.

It was evident and known to all the Shadowhunters at the institute the way she treated him. Especially his siblings. They also knew how she favoured his adopted brother, Jace over him. As he was the greatest warrior of all of Idris. Not that Alec was jealous of their relationship, he loved his brother very much, and only wants him to be happy.

Izzy was a disappointment to say the least due to her reputation with the Downworlders. However, Izzy always had her brother’s back, and it irritated Maryse how she always stood up for him and tried to ease him after the punishments he took for his, hers and Jace’ mistakes.

Maryse had high hopes for her son when he proposed to Lydia Branwell. Believing he’ll finally restore the family name. However, everything went down after Magnus Bane crashed into the wedding and kissed the groom in front of the Clave members and entire Idris.

Both of his parents were astonished to see their son, coming out on his wedding day in front of the whole Shadow World.

Kissing a man, and not just any man, but Magnus Bane himself. Announcing their relationship on his wedding day was the last straw for his mother to hold on to.

“What have you done, Alec?! To us?! This family!” She raged.

“This isn’t about you“Alec stood up against her for the first time.

“Of course it is. You’re either being selfish or naive. This wedding was your plan from the start, and now you’ve humiliated us in front of the most respected members of the Clave!”, “I don’t even recognise you anymore” she hissed.

“I’m the same person I’ve always been, now everything is just out in the open” he confronted her.

She eyed him with disappointment “and all for a Downworlder!”

His father stepped in as she turned her back on him and left.

He was more considerate than she was.

“Just give her time” Robert said.

“And you?” Alec eyed him.

“I don’t really understand this, but I suppose the world is changing.” He explained, ”how long this has been going on?! Are you two in love?” Robert asked.

“Love? What!? No. It’s sort of different it’s …” Alec was caught off guard by his father’s question.

“It’s all very new” Magnus stepped in.

A brief silence came upon them when his father grabbed his arm and spoke before he left.

“I better go check on mom”.

Magnus broke the silence between him and Alec “you know what I just realised? We still haven’t gone in our first date yet“.

Alec smiled and His heart was beating like crazy ”yeah, you’re right. Uhh... wanna get a drink sometime?!”.

‘’I’d love that” Magnus replied.

“Great!” He was relieved to hear Magnus’ reply.

Everything was going great for the lovebirds. However, Maryse was determined to ruin whatever was happening between them to make her son follow her demands as he always has.

She’ll make him marry and settle down from a woman with a strong background, and no one will stop her plan. Even if it meant to kill Magnus Bane himself.

She argued with her husband in the office about the scandal.

“What do you think we should do about this Robert? Everything is falling apart because of your irresponsible son!” She raged.

“He’s ruining what we’re trying to do to bring back the family name!”.

“I understand Maryse but, we forced him into this from the start.” Robert replied.

“You’ve always been so soft on him. That’s why he did what he did and brought shame on us in front of the whole Clave, the Shadowhunters and the Downworld!” She hissed.

“You do what you want, but I’ll never be part of it” he confronted her.

“Fine, but not you nor anyone will stop me from achieving my plan.”

“I see now Valantine’ second in command is doing the talk.” She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.

“If that’s what he needs to understand his position, so be it!” She announced darkly.

Then added “If he will be the head of the institute one day, he’ll be by my rules!”.

What Maryse and Robert didn’t know, is that Izzy and Jace were standing behind the door, listening.

They shared an astonished look from what they heard.

Both of their parents were in the Circle! The rouge Shadowhunters that were led by Valantine. They believed in his cause! And their mother was his second in hand. And now she’s planning to break Alec down to get what she wants. Her own son.

They knew they had to tell Alec before it’s too late. But how will they approach him? No matter how cold she treated him, he always did as she asked to gain her attention. He loved them both.

They went to his bedroom, Alec opened when they knocked on the door.

“Hey guys, what’s up?!”

“Alec, we need to talk” Izzy said.

“Umm sure, come in“ as they passed him and walked across his room.

“What’s going on?!” He noticed their serious expressions.

“We need to talk Alec” Jace said.

“Yeah, you just said that. What’s happening?! Is everything ok?!”

“Aaah... yeah” Jace replied.

“No” Izzy corrected.

“What’s going on, you’re scaring me. Is Max ok??!” He panicked.

Jace rushed “yes, Max is ok. It’s not that”.

“Then what?!”

Izzy and Jace shared a look before she started speaking.

“Mom is planning to ruin your relationship with Magnus and have you marry a girl with a strong background to restore the family name!” She breathed.

Alec’ eyes widened with terror. He knew she didn’t approve their relationship, but ruin it?! Ruin his happiness just to make hers?!

He stayed silent as she continued “she’ll do everything in her power to make you do what he demands. Even if…” She chocked in her own words.

“Even if what?! Iz!”.

“Even if has to kill Magnus himself“ she whispered.

“What?!” He raged. Even though this is all new to him, but the overpowering emotions to protect Magnus was all over his mind. When he gripped the handle to go to her, Jace immediately shut the door again.

“Wait Alec, there’s more. You need to calm down bro”.

“Didn’t you hear what she just said?! Mom wants to kill Magnus just because I chose to be with him!” He raged.

“I know! But you need to calm down! There’s more we need to tell you about“ Jace tried to calm him.

Once Alec calmed down, he continued “I don’t know how to tell you this. But ahh….” he looked at Izzy.

“Jace, whats going on!?” Alec got irritated.

“Maryse…. She ah…”Jace looked at Izzy to do the talk.

“Our parents were part of the Circle, Alec!” She said

“And she was Valantine’ second in command“ Jace added.

Alec couldn’t comprehend what he just heard.

“What?!” It came out as a whisper. “I-It can’t be!... We’re fighting the Circle and punishing them! It’s not possible!” He couldn’t believe it.

“I’m so sorry Alec” Izzy said.

“If they were in the circle Izzy, how are they still alive!? All circle members are sentenced to death!”

“We’re not sure Alec, but I’m guessing they made a deal.”, “rule the institute and have a pardon”.

“Are you telling me that all my life I’ve been treated like I was nothing. All my efforts to meet mother’s expectations weren’t enough for her. All that crap talk about bringing back the family name by making me miserable and marry some girl with a background was to fix their doing?!!”, ”and now she wants to take away my happiness when I found it! When I found Magnus!?” He raged.

Izzy and Jace stared at him for a brief, shocked moment.

“We’ll fix this Alec, I promise.” Izzy assured him.

“We’ll do everything we can to stop her, brother“ Jace said.

“Of course we will, I won’t give her what she wants after I knew who she is. I’ll stop her myself if I have to“ he said darkly.

There was a sudden Strong knock at Maryse’s office door. Alec let himself in to the office before his mother approved.

“Alec! I was just about to call for you“ she said

“I know who you are, mother!”

“What are you talking about, Alexander?!” She got confused.

“I know you and father are from the same people who we’re chasing and executing. I know you both are Circle members.” He confronted her.

She was speechless, how did her son know!

“And I know you were Valantine’ second hand” he tried to stay calm. “and I know about your plan of destroying my happiness!” He raged.

“Alexa….” She was shocked and about to deny it all.

“Don’t you dare deny anything. I’ll make sure your plan doesn’t work. I won’t marry a girl to bring the family name back, while you’re the ones who tarnished it” he hissed. “I will protect Magnus with my life, and destroy anyone who tries to hurt him, and I don’t care who. I won’t let you destroy my happiness, not this time. Not after I’ve found it.” He threatened her.

Her eyes widened “How can you say that Alec! I’m your mother and…”.

“You only choose to be my mother when you want to get something, you never saw me as your son! You only saw me as the Shadowhunter who’ll do anything you want just to get your affection… mother.” He shouted. He tried to calm himself then said “I won’t play by your rules, not anymore.”

As he turned his back to leave, she said “don’t think you’ll be the next head of the institute if you keep this going“ she said firmly, putting the last card on the table. Knowing she'll have to use his dream against him.

He stopped for a minute, thinking what to choose. He knows his dream is to become the head of the institute, he knew it from the start. However, when he met Magnus, he felt he opened new possibilities for him, new feelings he never thought he’d ever have. From one look, he knew that Magnus was his salvation.

“Then look for another heir to take my place ma’am”. Then he left.

At that moment, Maryse knew her son won’t back off. She knew she’ll never break them apart. She knew her son fell in love, a Nephilim, and Nephilim fall in love once and fiercely. There’s no turning back now. She’ll have to learn to accept his choice, even if she doesn’t approve.

The days turned into weeks as they passed and Alec and Magnus’ bond was growing stronger. Then Alec felt ready to take the next step of their relationship. He felt secure and loved in a way he never experienced.

Magnus went to open the door as someone knocked on it.

“Hey!” surprised to see Alec was on the other side.

Alec went in and looked around the loft as he hung his jacket. “Is Jace here?”

“No, he left hours ago, are you ok?!” As a kiss attacked his lips.

Magnus broke the kiss ”hey! What’s this all about?! I mean I’m not complaining but…”

“I just thought, maybe now we can take the next step” Alec blushed.

“The sex step.” Magnus said.

“Yeah”.

He sighed “Alexander, I may be experienced but, it is rare that I ever felt this way about someone.”, “I worry that if we rush into this, that I may lose you”.

“What?! Why would you think that?!” Alec was confused.

“Look, You’re not the only one who feels vulnerable” their eyes contacted.

As Alec stepped closer and closer to him “Magnus, you’ve nothing to worry about. I want this“ then he attacked Magnus’ lips once more, leading him into the bedroom.

Stumbling as they walked into the bedroom, starting to take their clothes off, laughs and chuckles were everything they heard. Lips never leaving each other only for the need to breathe.

Magnus led Alec to the bed and Alec fell on it gracefully turning them around so that Magnus landed on top of him.

“That was graceful!” Magnus owed.

“I’m a Shadowhunter.” Alec said breathlessly as he craved for Magnus’ lips again.

Continuing to peel off all the remaining layers of clothes between them as their lips never parted.

Suddenly, Magnus was on the side of the bed, instead of on top of Alec.

“What?! Am I doing something wrong?!” Alec’s mind rushed with his insecurity about his lack of experience.

“There’s no such thing“ Magnus replied, still not looking at him.

“Ah, do you not want to?!” he felt panic rising within himself.

“No! I mean yes! Of course I do!” Magnus assured his lover.

Alec came closer to him and touched his shoulder “Magnus, what is it?!”.

Magnus took a deep breath “it’s just…sometimes I lose control” then turned slowly to face Alec.

His cat eyes were pure yellow. His warlock mark. His demon side that he always hated, fearing his love will hate him for what he’s seeing.

Alec awed the second he laid his eyes on them. Moving closer, slowly touching Magnus’ face with his hand.

Then finally spoke “Magnus, they’re beautiful. You’re beautiful” what he saw was breathtaking.

Magnus smiled with relief and reached out to Alec’s hand. Turned back to his rightful place, on top of Alec, as their magical night began.

—————

The next morning, Alec was at the institute finishing some reports when Jace walked in.

“Hey bro, Maryse wants you in her office“ Jace informed.

Alec looked at him “Oh…ok, I’ll go when I’m done.”

“No, she said now.”

He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine”

What would she want more? After everything she did, what more?!

He knocked the door and walked in her office.

“You said you wanted to see me!” He said drily.

“Yes, Alexander. “she said.

Alec stood in front of the desk, waiting for her to say what she wanted.

She started “Are you still going with this, Alec?! To hold into what you’re doing in stubbornness. To not follow what I’m telling you. Don’t you think it’s enough until now?“

“This isn’t about you, it’s about me, and for once in my life, I’m following my heart and not your word.” He shot.

“Are you saying you’re not backing down? You don’t even love him, Alexander!” She knew he loved him, but just trying to hold onto the last straw.

“How would you know how I feel about Magnus! I feel so secure, loved and cherished in a way I’ve never been in my life! He’s the only one who sees me in a way no one else does. So yes! I love him! And I’d die for him in a heartbeat!” He confronted her.

Maryse was shocked at what she heard. Never in her life she thought she would see her son fall so hard for someone.

Alec himself was unaware that he felt so deep towards Magnus. He loved him!

————

A few weeks passed and the institute fell under attack by Valantine.

Magnus and the Downworld leaders joined the Nephilim at the institute to take down Valentine.

He portaled with Clary into the institute.

Jace touched the Soul sword instead of Clary since her angel blood would activate the sword, in order to stop it from killing millions of Downworlders. However, due to his angel blood that he wasn’t aware of, a big wave came from the sword and killed all Downworlders in the institute.

Alec ran into the OP room. Blood and bodies were all over.

“No! You did this! You’ve activated the sword.” Pointed to Clary.

“No” She shook her head.

“I did it. I thought I was destroying it Alec” Jace told him, still in shock that he discovered he had Angel blood instead of demon blood as he was told.

“Where’s Magnus?! He wasn’t here, was he?!” Alec panicked.

“We portaled upstairs, then we split up.”

“Oh god!” Alec became frantic.

He searched everywhere, but still no sign of Magnus.

Ran outside the institute in hopes he might see him, still no sign. His heart was going to rip out of his chest. He never had the chance to confess to him how he felt. What if … ?! No, that’s not possible !

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder from behind, turned in hoping to see the face of his love.

As soon as he did, he grabbed Magnus for a tight hug. So relieved to have him in his arms again.

“Magnus! I thought…!” He tried to catch his breath.

“I found Madzie. I got her out just in time and took her to Catarina’s, she’s safe.” Magnus explained.

“Look... Magnus, on every mission I’ve ever been on, I haven’t felt this type of fear... ever. Not knowing whether you were alive or dead! I was terrified.” still trying to catch his breath.

Magnus squeezed his arm “so was I“.

Alec took a deep breath then continued “Magnus, I …. I love you“ he confessed.

“I love you too” Magnus confessed instantly.

Then their lips found each other with a strong and passionate kiss.

—————

A few days went by.

‘’ ah...sir. The Head of the Institute would like to see you’’ Andrew informed

‘’ok Andrew, thank you.’’, ‘’and please, call me Alec’’ He smiled.

“Sure, Alec.” He blushed.

Alec headed to the office.

‘’You wanted to see me, ma’am?’’ Alec said formally.

‘’Yes Alec, sit down.” Maryse said firmly

He sat on the chair in front of the desk, waiting for her to start.

‘’This decision that I made, doesn’t make me approve of your actions. Do I make myself clear, Alec?’’

‘’Crystal” he said drily.

She took a deep breath then said “You’ll still take the role of the head of the institute in the future.”

Alec got confused “but I thought…?”

“I know what I said, it doesn’t change my mind about your actions, but Max is too young. And to be frank, there’s no alternative to let someone else take it, or I would have let them.” She confronted him.

‘’thank you, ma’am” he said sincerely

“don’t thank me, I don’t have much of a choice, do I ?!’’,’’you can go now” she told him dryly.

He nodded then headed out.

\---------

The days went by, as the weeks.

Alec’s and Magnus’ feelings for each other became so powerful, that they could feel and track each other, sense the danger of each other, and very much closer than any couple ever could. They never understood their bond, but they felt they completed each other in every way.

However, things went down ever since Jace was possessed by the Owl. The team tried everything in their power along with Magnus to save him. The only way was Magnus to gather a huge amount of magic and cast it on Jace to save him from his mind prison.

Alec didn’t want to let Magnus sacrifice himself for Him or Jace, but he couldn’t say no either.

Magnus went to Edom, the plan was to ask his father for the magic in exchange of a price. And so he did. He exchanged the deal with his magic.

Once he arrived at the location of Alec, he saw him laid on the ground with an arrow through his chest as the Owl was on top of him.

“ALEC!” He shouted and cast the magic against Jace.

He rushed to Alec, then Jace followed him after he recovered. “Magnus, please you got to fix him!” He sobbed

“I can’t“ Magnus’ heart was hurting so much that he couldn’t help his love.

“You can’t?! What do you mean you can’t?!” Jace asked confused.

“I lost my magic in order to save you” his eyes were locked on Alec.

Jace hurried and drew an Iratze on Alec’s wounds.

\---------

The next days were tough for the couple as Magnus couldn’t accept the idea of him being without his magic.

Alec decided to do something about it, he summoned Asmodeus and made a deal.

Asmodeus was to give Magnus his magic back if Alec leaves him.

As much as Alec loved Magnus, he knew Magnus couldn’t live without his magic, but could live without him. It’ll hurt like hell, but he’ll get through it. However, for him, Magnus was it.

The first days of the break up was very hard on both of them.

Alec was frantic. He tried to convince himself it was the right thing to do since Magnus got his magic back. That he was the one who made him lose his powers in the first place, and he had a chance to make him whole again.

Everyone noticed Alec was a mess. Days went by and he was getting much worse.

****

****

It has been a few months since Alec and Magnus broke up as a price of the deal with Asmodeus for Magnus’s magic to be given back. He was told that it’ll get easier with time. However, the days turned into months and the pain was still lingering in his chest if not worse.

He cried every day, he was restless and couldn’t focus on anything in front of him. Not his family, not his preparation for the position as the head of the institute in the future, not even his brother Max.

The wound was too deep that he knew he'll never be the same again. And his family knew that after the attempt of having Max to comfort him.

Izzy knew she promised Alec not to tell a soul about the deal he made, however, she reached a breaking point where she could no longer watch her brother shed another tear.

She went to Jace’s room.

”Are you free?” Izzy said.

Jace responded with a small smile “yeah sure, come in Iz”.

They sat in silence for a few moments then she said “I need to talk to you, the reason of his pain, his breakup with Magnus.”.

Jace asked with a shocked expression “What reason? What are you talking about Izzy?”.

“He made a deal with Asmodeus to return Magnus’s magic back” she said,

he continued” and the breakup was the price”.

She nodded as a response.

“I can’t keep this going as it’ll get better Jace! He’s going to the bridge where they had their first date every day, it’ll never get better, he’ll never get better.’’ She said with a sorrow in her voice.

‘’We have to tell Magnus about the deal Izzy” he said with determination.

she agreed.

In the meantime,

“Alec!” she called.

“Is something wrong?!” He asked

“I was hoping you would tell me, I hadn’t heard from you for some time and you don’t look well. Did something happen between you and Magnus?!” she was concerned. She knew their relationship wasn’t a mother and child type, but she wanted to change that.

” Why do you care?” he shot. When she was about to answer, he interrupted “Mom, I can’t talk about this.”

“You’re lacking with your obligations, I want to know what could make one of our best Shadowhunters and the future Head of the Institute to act that way.” She took a deep breath and added ”and also, I want to hear you, son” she grabbed his arm.

“Magnus and I broke up, it’s what you wanted from the beginning right?”

“I’m so sorry, Alexa….” She tried to comfort him.

“I can’t deal with this right now, I know I’ll never recover from this, but at least he’s whole again“ tears fell down his face as he walked away.

The next day, they went to Magnus’s loft when Alec “went for a walk’’ as usual, to not be spotted.

The door opened by itself when they almost knocked on the door. Seeing Magnus in a shape they’ve never seen him before, nor he experienced before.

They saw aside from Magnus’s look, the broken furniture and the messy place, and the hundreds of empty bottles around the loft. He was so deep in grief, that not even his best friends could save him from drowning in his sorrow.

Izzy stated ‘’we need to talk Magnus’’.

‘’What do you want, I want nothing to do with Alexander and his family anymore’’ Magnus hissed.

Jace jumped and said ‘’you will Magnus’’.

He was shocked as they told him everything.

He traced his father. When they met, He said with anger ’’DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD NEVER FIND OUT ABOUT THE DEAL?’’.

Before Asmodeus could respond he sent him into Limbo.

He rushed to Alec at the bridge, they ran towards each other at first sight, Alec couldn’t believe what he’s seeing, then shared a passionate kiss as they never before.

Magnus said ’’I know about the deal Alexander, and Asmodeus is gone’’.

‘’I’ll never let you slip away again’’ they both whispered with eyes locked at each other.

Days later, they realized how they just couldn’t be away from each other.

Magnus decided to propose to Alec and got married. It was a magnificent wedding that was held at the institute, where the whole Shadow world witnessed their unity. A Shadowhunter and a warlock. A Nephilim and a Downworlder, a mortal and an immortal. No matter what, love always wins.

_Night of the mission_

Maryse informed the team to be in the op room to discuss their night’s patrol.

“Good, everyone is here. We can begin.”,” your tonight’s patrol will be downtown. We’ve spotted some unusual activities around a NY police station.”, “no information of those activities nor who’s doing them. I want you to find out what's happening and report back. Is that clear?.” She said.

“Yes, Ma’am.”, “let’s move.” Alec commanded his team.

“Alexander, wait!” Maryse stopped him.

“Yes?” after a brief silence, he noticed that his mother wants to talk alone with him. “You guys go ahead. I’ll catch up” he informed his team.

They nodded than moved on.

“What is it?!” he asked.

“Alec, I know it’s not the time for this but, I know we haven’t see eye to eye from the beginning. However, I wanted to apologies for my actions towards you. I haven’t treated you the way I should, and I can’t turn back the clock. So, I was hoping to start things over, and prove to you my love for you, son. Time has proven me wrong about you and Magnus. I was so self-centered that I didn’t consider your feelings and emotions. I treated you as a Shadowhunter but you are also my oldest son, but I never treated you as one. For that I’m sorry, and I hope with time I can change that” she held his hand.

Alec was surprised with what he heard. He always loved his mother and wished for this moment to come for so long.

“Yes, I would like that” he smiled.

Maryse sighed with relief “Thank you, son. You won’t regret it. Take care”.

He nodded and walked away from her.

Hours later, Maryse saw Jace, Izzy and Clary entering the institute, frantic.

“Where have you been? This mission shouldn’t have taken long. Where’s Alec?! He needs to file the report instantly!” she said firmly.

The team shared a look, then Izzy handed her the report.

Maryse couldn’t believe what she was reading.

“Where is he?!” she asked but no one answered. “WHERE IS ALEC?!” Her voice shook the whole room.

“He…” Izzy tried to answer but couldn’t

“He’s with Magnus” Jace sobbed.

“How could this happen?! Is he recovered now?!” she didn’t like Magnus, but always trusted him with her son.

“He’s recovered but…...” Clary started.

“But what?!’’ Maryse thought she’s having a heart attack from what comes next.

“He lost his eyesight.” Izzy cried.

She immediately grabbed the phone and contacted Magnus.

“Magnus?!” Maryse rushed.

“You called, Maryse? There’s no business between us until next month” he said formally.

“I know Magnus, I’m calling to see how is Alec, Izzy and Jace told me what happened.” She cried.

“Since when do you care about him? Oh I see! Now that one of your best Shadowhunters and the future acting position as the Head of the Institute is injured, you have no back up for your plans.” He hissed.

“No Magnus, I’m calling to make sure my son is ok. You may not believe me, but we started a new page and I want to see him, please!”

“You’re right, I don’t believe you. However, I’ll send you a fire message when he’s ready”.

“Magnus, please!”

“Goodbye, Maryse”. And he hung up.

Izzy and Jace never saw their mother in a shape like this. She was heartbroken. Then turned her attention to them once more.

“HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! WHERE WERE YOU?!” she raged, but received nothing but ashamed looks from their eyes.

“You will do everything in you power to fix what you’ve done, or help me god I will let the whole Shadow World know that I’ve two children instead of four. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!’’

“We'll do everything to make him see again, we promise” Jace choked.

“GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!”.

She went to her room, told Robert everything, then collapsed from sorrow. She made him and her children promise not to tell a word to Max, for he'll be crushed because he loved his big brother very much.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a week and a few days had passed since Alec's incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to the main story, please enjoy:)
> 
> hearts and comments are much appreciated.xx
> 
> thank you Judyka for your lovely beta work.
> 
> thank you Codenamepenguin and Noochifer for completing the story with this beautiful banner.xx

A week and a few days had passed since that horrific night.

Alec got into sever depression. He didn’t eat, drink, or speak and suffered from nightmares every night. Only lying in bed, barring his head into his husband’s crook, breathing Magnus’s scent more than air itself. and gripping onto him like his life was depending on it. Of course Magnus wouldn’t mind one bit of that, he held him throughout the days and never let him go.

Alec was so lost in what he’s seeing, nothing. Just a blank picture to see every day. Trapped in his darkness all the time, and Magnus’s touch was his light, the only thing that prevented him from falling completely apart.

Magnus only let go and hold Alec’s hand instead to comfort and secure that he’s still here in two things. The First reason is when either one of them goes to the restroom. The second reason is when Catarina does her daily check up on Alec and change the IV bottle, which he has no idea of due to his condition. The only thing that’s crucial to him is Magnus’s touch. If it’s not there, he goes frantic.

After Catarina did her daily check, Magnus started asking “How is he, Catarina?!” hoping there might be a little progress this time.

She shook her head “He’s still the same”. He couldn’t help but frown every time he heard Catarina’s answer. “But don’t lose hope, he’s not getting worse which is a good thing. And just remember its only temporary, ok?!” she tried to comfort him.

“But how long?! We don’t know how long his temporary condition is!” he got frustrated.

“Have faith my friend.” She held his hand to sooth him, “I made the IV tube very long so you can try to make him move around the loft. Take him to the balcony sometime, fresh air and bright sun will be good for him. I’ll come by tomorrow same time.” She informed Magnus.

“Will do, Catarina. Thank you!”

“Anytime, my friend. I’ll show myself out.” She smiled.

The next morning.

Alec approached consciousness and opened his eyes. Hoping like he did every day before that it’s a nightmare that he'll wake up from. But still, he lived through the same living nightmare. An emotion of grief came all over him, when he was about to break, when he was on the brink of losing complete hope… he heard the sound of his salvation.

“Good morning, beautiful. How are you feeling today?!” His Magnus whispered in his ear.

Magnus felt their Soulbond beamed when he did that and smiled. It’s the first time their bond beamed ever since the accident. Who knows, maybe Alec will start talking, eating, or even it’s a beginning of him coming out of his depression.

_Magnus!_ Alec thought. He was so lost that he forgot everything around him, he heard Magnus’s voice every day, but he didn’t register it like this morning. The voice that made him spark again, feel alive and feel happiness just like before.

“Would you like something to eat, darling?!” Magnus said softly while playing with Alec’s hair.

Magnus frowned when his Alexander didn’t answer. He missed his voice so much that it was excruciating, he just wanted to hear him talk or laugh, anything really, but just hear him once again.

Alec shrugged moments after that, and oh my, how Magnus was thrilled.

“One Belgium waffle coming right up!” he announced with a huge smile.

It relaxed Alec very much when he felt his husband happy once more. Their bond was very shallow even that they were close to each other. So full of sorrow, grief and regrets, but not today.

Magnus summoned the breakfast in bed. He helped his soulmate to take a sitting position and let his back relax on the headboard of the bed, then started feeding him a little at a time. However, from the fourth bite, Alec pushed Magnus’s hand softly and didn’t want to eat anymore.

“Please, darling! For me, just a little more” he pleaded.

And he knew that Alec would never let him turn back disappointed. So Alec moved closer to take another bite.

“You’re doing so well my beloved.” Magnus praised him.

Magnus Suddenly saw Alec wavering his hands, searching for the fork when he was preparing for another bite. “What is it, my Alexander?! Do you want to hold the fork?!” and Alec nodded. He handed the fork to Alec, perceiving what he’s going to do next.

He couldn’t help but to feel overwhelmed when Alec grabbed the fork, flipped it to the other side as he tried to feed him. How his husband was so selfless even when he’s the one who needed all the caring and the attention. He moved towards the fork and took the bite, humming from the deliciousness of it.

Instantly, he felt his lover’s emotions of happiness and joy peeking through their bond and saw Alec’s breathtaking smile for the first time where he felt like an eternity of time had passed, along with those hazel eyes with clear sparks from the reflection of sunlight when he took and enjoyed the bite. It made Alec want to give him more, so Magnus helped him with every step, and their bond became stronger slowly with time.

To see and feel that wonderful joy of his soulmate felt so overwhelming for him. Alec felt Magnus’s hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead with full passion.

“I feel my soul was restored after I saw that beautiful smile of yours. All the joy I felt through our bond, everything, my soul, my Alexander.” He murmured to his forehead.

The pair discovered how much they were dependent on their bond since the tragedy. How important it is to help each other to feel and try to heal. Magnus had failed him once, he promised he won’t do that again. Not sensing his soulmate when he was in danger, guilt was eating him alive.

_2 nights ago_

Alec was sleeping in his arms when he sensed a presence at the loft. He pushed his magic onto Alec to let him get lost in sleep when he moves away.

As they lost the contact, Alec whimpered in his sleep. Magnus kissed him on his temple and went to the living room full on power, ready to attack whoever was in their home. Once he opened the door, he saw Ragnor standing in the living room.

“Hello, friend. My apologies to barge in at this hour“ Ragnor said softly.

“Ragnor?!” Ragnor was the last one to think he’ll be the one standing in front of him. “No worries, my dear cabbage, have a seat”. He smiled.

Ragnor sat on the couch next to Magnus as he took his offer for a drink.

“I came to check in on you, see how you’re doing. Catarina told me what happened, I’m so sorry.” He reached for his hand.

“Thank you, my friend. However, its only temporary, it’s not permanent. We'll find a way to bring his sight back.” Magnus said firmly.

“Of course you will, my friend. I’ll help you in any way I can” Ragnor assured him. “Catarina told me you share a Soulbond?!” wanting to confirm his intel.

Magnus nodded as a response.

“That’s incredible, Magnus! I only read about it in the books, thought it was a legend. I guess all legends are true in the end” he smiled.

“Indeed, they are” Magnus’s voice was full of owe and wonder. He still couldn’t believe it was true, he didn’t know what he did in his long life to deserve this… his mate, his other half, his soulmate.

“I was wondering what happened. I mean, I read that soulmates sense each other when one of them is in danger. Catarina told me that Isabelle contacted you? You didn’t feel Alec when he was in danger?” Ragnor wondered.

“I was surprised as well of that, I felt him all day, only in the patrol I lost him. It felt blank for me, I felt that something was wrong, but couldn’t put my finger on it.” He took a deep breath “Then Isabelle called. I had my suspicions and didn’t mind them. If I had followed my guts, none of this would have happened.” A tear fell down his cheek ”What kind of a husband am I if I can’t protect my love? What use is our Soulbond if I couldn’t stop what happened?”.

“Don’t be too rough on yourself my friend, you know Alec wouldn’t agree on anything you said about yourself. In fact, I read something about a way to block a Soulbond. However, it requires an immense amount of power that cannot be provided here.” Ragnor informed him. “I believe what happened was not a coincidence, but not sure what it was meant for.”

“What do you mean, Ragnor?!” his guts churned.

“Your bond is mythical, Magnus. It’s the strongest there could be, and if the wrong people know that you two possess it, they won’t leave you alone. They’ll try to get one of you for experiment and hopefully, could get the other half by luring him. You need to protect him my friend. If they know he’s wounded, they will try to get to him at any cost.” Ragnor warned him.

His eyes widened with terror, how he could he not see it before?!

“Who do you think is involved in this?!” he frowned.

“I have my suspicions, but nothing is confirmed yet” Ragnor said.

“Who?!” he narrowed his eyes.

“Iris Rouse”.

“Iris?! Why would she do this?!” he needed answers.

“I’m not sure, but she always had an obsession about this bond, so determent to find one and discover more about it.”

“I’ll look into it as soon as I can.” Magnus said firmly.

“Ok, I better go now. I'll contact you when I find out more.” Ragnor stood up and opened a portal.

“Thank you, my dear cabbage.” he smiled.

“Anytime, my friend. Cheerio!”.

As soon as Ragnor went through the portal, Magnus rushed to Alec’s side. He noticed Alec was still whimpering at the loss of his touch, but as soon as he held him in his arms again, the bond settled.

Now

After they had breakfast, Magnus took a leap of faith and suggested “would you like a shower together?!” Hoping he could get him out of bed, and not magically shower him like every time.

Alec nodded with enthusiasm, and he felt the rush of happiness from Magnus through the bond. It was the only way he could communicate with him for now.

“Ok then, my soul. You want me to carry you, or can you walk?!” he said with a soft voice.

Alec panicked and shook his head violently. It wasn’t that he couldn’t walk, He just wasn’t ready yet, he was afraid to lose the touch of his Magnus.

Magnus instantly grabbed Alec’s head and moved the crook of his neck. ” Ok! ok, my heart. I'll carry you to the bathroom, help you undress, then place you in the tub. Is that ok?!” as he leaned down and kissed his head.

After he calmed down still clinging onto his husband, he nodded. Magnus filled the tub with a snap and once they were both ready, Magnus got up from the bed, never letting go of Alec’s hand and brought him closer. He guided his lover’s hands around his neck cautiously because of the IV tube, and carried him bridal style.

Once they entered the bathroom, Magnus informed him “We’re here, my love. I’ll let you stand up now, ok?”

Alec tensed a bit, then relaxed, and nodded once he was ready.

Magnus maneuvered him onto his feet slowly and let him stand properly and helped him undress. “You’re doing so good, Alexander.” he praised him.

As Magnus removed all the clothes together with his boxers Alec discovered how insecure he was with his body, how he looked in front of his husband. He didn’t know if he was looking good enough for him or his body changed, so he tried to cover himself with his hands and shame vibrated through their bond.

“No, my beautiful. Don’t cover yourself, you are so gorgeous.” Magnus removed Alec’s hands and kissed his cheek. “Can you walk those few steps to the tub?! I'll guide you, handsome”. He asked.

Alec gave a hesitant nod. Magnus placed his free hand around Alec’s waist and guided him to the tub. “Raise your foot now, darling. Slowly”. He instructed.

Alec did as he was told and placed one foot into the water. “Yes, darling. You’re doing so well” Magnus praised. Still placing a firm hold on his husband’s waist, Alec placed the other foot and sat down slowly. “Magnus!” Alec was holding the edge of the tub when he panicked the moment he lost contact with him.

“Shhh, darling. I’m right here, I’m right behind you, my love”, Magnus rushed and soothed his lover as he pulled him to rest on his chest. Alec turned instantly and buried his face in his favorite place, in the crook of his husband’s neck.” I missed your beautiful voice so very much, my Alexander.” He whispered softly. They drifted off on that position, feeling peaceful for once in a long time for both of them.

Alec woke up from one of the best naps he ever had in a long time, slowly pushed away from Magnus. He touched his face so lightly and discovered he was asleep, Alec felt that their bond was steady and peaceful. He made a brave decision when he decided to let his Magnus sleep in peace and stop depending on him, and get the towel by himself.

He stood up and slowly got out of the water in an attempt to get to the towel. He walked very slowly and touching the surfaces to get towards the sink, as he remembered…the towels were right on one of the shelfs next to it.

He made it to the sink, moved forward slowly and touched the side of the shelf that acted as the wall as will. He got to the shelves and started searching through every level, completely forgetting that colognes, essential oils and candles were placed in every level.

He finally found the towel, drag it quickly and all the colognes, essential oils and candles dropped violently on the floor. Magnus woke up instantly from the loud noise and looked for his love as for he wasn’t where they were just sleeping together.

“ALEXANDER!” he found him on his knees with his hands covering his ears and injured on the legs and hands creaming from the loud noise. He rushed to him and noticed his ears were bleeding for some reason. He wrote a quick fire message to Catarina, dressed Alec in boxers and a t-shirt, then carried him to the couch in the living room.

“Magnus, what happened?!” Catarina portaled in and hurried towards them.

“I don’t know, he was on me when we drifted off, but woke up and saw him on the ground screaming!” he was frantic.

“I’ll give him a tranquilizer to make him calm down. Hold him, Magnus” she instructed.

He placed his hand around Alec’s waist and held him firmly, knowing his soothing scent won’t work this time. She quickly pulled his arm and gave him the shot.

Alec was agonizing from the loud buzzing, hammering in his head. Struggling from the sharp pain in his ears, not knowing what’s happening. He didn’t realize something penetrated his skin until it was too late.

He calmed down almost instantly, but still covering his ears from the loud buzzing that was still hammering like a drill into his skull.

“Tell me what happened?” she asked Magnus.

“I don’t know! I woke up and saw the shattered glass all over the floor and he was screaming!”

Right away, she knew what was happening to Alec. ”I have to give him Elavil. It’ll stop the ringing in his ears, keep holding him.”

Alec winced when another needle penetrated his skin, then suddenly the buzzing started to reduce until it was gone. Catarina removed the pieces of glass from his hands and legs, then healed all the wounds and adjusted the IV needle.

“What happened, Catarina?!” Magnus wondered.

“Due to his loss of sight, his ears became very sensitive and hyped that could be injured from loud sounds. When we here any noise or something shatters, he hears it much stronger due to his hypersensitivity. With time, he’ll adjust and be back to normal, but have a better hearing to his surroundings.”

Magnus turned his attention to him ”What happened, my darling?!”

He frowned when the silence took too long, he heard a barely audible voice when he was about to speak to Catarina. “Towel...”.

He shared a look with Catarina and came closer “What was that, my love?!” he asked softly.

“I’ve become a burden to you. I felt you were asleep and didn’t want to wake you, so I tried to get the towel myself.” he explained with a hushed voice.

“Oh darling, is that what you think?! That you’re a burden? You’re never ever a burden, Alexander, do you understand?! I fell asleep because I was with you. You were secure in my arms, not because I was tired of taking care of you! Please don’t do something like that again, my heart nearly stopped when I saw you on the floor.” He pulled him into a tight hug and spoke into his hair.

“Sor-ry” Alec chocked on his word and held Magnus tighter.

“No, my light. Don’t apologies, just promise me you’ll never do something like that again. I love taking care of you and never ever be bored of it, you’re my soulmate, my husband, my love, my Alexander.” There are no words to describe his feelings, no matter how much he tries. Only the bond could explain his love for his Alexander.

“I promise.” Alexander said burying his face in his husband’s neck.

“It’s good to hear your voice again, Alec.” Catarina said softly.

“Thank you, Cat. So sorry to keep bringing you to check on me, I’m trying to start adjusting to the situation, and I don’t want to keep you from your work…” Alec pushed away and faced the other side.

“Not at all, Alec. You are my friend and my best friend’s husband, of course I’ll check on you and will until I’m sure you’re fine.”

“Thank you very much Cat” he stretched his hand to get to hers, and she took it with a smile.

“Anytime, my friend. I'll check on you in the morning, try to start eating and drinking if you want to lose that IV tube.” She told him.

“We already had breakfast this morning” Magnus mentioned with a wide smile.

“That’s great! Keep going Alec, I promise I will find a way to get your sight back.” she beamed.

“Thank you, Cat. For everything.” Alec said.

“Anytime” she said then created a portal and went through it.

Hours later, they had lunch and relaxed on the couch in their favorite position, Alec’s back relaxed on Magnus’s firm chest with their legs and hands intertwined.

“You know; I should have fed you more often before.” Magnus cooed over Alec’s ear.

“I’m not a baby!” he laughed.

Alec’s laugh rang in Magnus’s ears like a beautiful melody. The most beautiful symphony he ever heard. “I know! I just love treating you in every way I can. And feeding you is one of them.” he hugged him from behind. So happy to see his soulmate beginning to recover slowly.

“Well you can now, I enjoy feeding you as well very much. To bring you joy in anyway is my goal in life after all.” Alec said spontaneously.

His husband’s eyes filled with awe, he always knew he was a priority in his Alexander’s life. Still trying to believe that he’s loved in a way he never been before, Alec’s words never cease to amaze and overwhelm him with joy and happiness.

Alec shivered from the overwhelming feeling pulsing through their bond. “You are my light in my darkest moments, the light of my long life, my missing piece to make me whole. Without you, I’m nothing. Without you, I’m just a body without a soul, because you’re my soul.“ he hugged his Alec even tighter, almost painfully and barred his face to his lover’s nape, inhaling his breathtaking scent like air to keep breathing.

Alec lifted his hand to Magnus’s face “I’m not going anywhere, Magnus. Not now, not ever.” he assured him.

A brief silence came when Magnus broke it. “What are you thinking, my love?!” he asked while showering him with kisses.

“Does anyone know about my condition?!”

“Only the ones we trust; believe me I wouldn’t tell anybody if I didn’t need to” Magnus explained.

“Who?!” Alec tried to swallow.

“Your team, Cat, Ragnor, Rafael, Luke and Maryse.”

He felt Alec tensing in his arms. Too many people know about this!

“Trust me, my love. They won’t say anything to anyone.” He assured him

“Did mom say something? Do something?” never forgetting the last conversation Alec had with her.

“She called saying she wants to see you, saying you’ve decided to open a new page with her.”

“Yes, we did. Right before we went on that patrol.”

A brief silence washed over again, until Alec said “I ahh… I think I’m ready to meet everyone.”

“Are you sure, Alexander?!”

“Yes, I am. And you’ll be with me through the whole thing, right?!”

“Of course, my light. I’m not going anywhere.” he assured his Alec.” But first, we need to talk, Alexander.”


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets his team, Malec getting intimate for the first time since the accident, among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be a long emotional ride in every since. from happiness to intimacy. please Enjoy.:)
> 
> it's my first time writing a detailed intimacy scene, my apologies if it's not good enough.
> 
> hearts and comments are much appreciated.xx
> 
> WARNINGS: Detailed intimacy and Curse words

“We need to talk first, Alexander.” Magnus said.

Alec suddenly tensed and moved forward “Magnus, what is it?!” he asked worriedly.

Magnus instantly pulled him back to his place “Take it easy, darling. Relax my heart, please”.

He continued when his love relaxed in his arms “Ragnor came to see me the other day, he said things. We’re not sure but there’s a high possibility it's true. I’m looking more into it.”

“Magnus, you’re scaring me. What’s going on?! Are you ok?! Is everyone ok?!” Alec’s anxiety went over the roofs.

Magnus assured him quickly “I’m fine, Alexander, everyone is ok. Please, my heart. Don’t tense up, it’s not good for you. Just listen to me ok?!” he said softly.

“Ok” Alec shrugged.

“Ragnor read a lot about the soulbond in different books over the centuries. He shared some information that was rather… disturbing.”

Alec stayed silent and waited for him to continue.

“You have to know, Alexander. That our bond is legendary, it's only mentioned in ancient books. It's mythical and the most powerful bond ever claimed to be existed. If the wrong people find out about it, they’ll do everything in their power to get to us.”

He took a deep breath then added ”We believe that what happened to you wasn’t a coincidence.”

“What?!” his voice was barely heard.

“He said that there’s a way to block the bond, but requires strong magic that cannot be restored here. That’s why I didn’t feel you when you were injured, I’m so sorry, my love” he explained with a voice full of regret.

Alec reached and touched his cheek “It wasn’t your fault, Magnus. Please stop blaming yourself, we both know if you felt it, you would’ve come right away. So please, stop tormenting yourself, I can’t take it when I feel you go through anything but good” he comforted his love.

“But….”

“No buts, Magnus. What happened isn’t your fault, it was no one's. And I’ll spend every day telling you that until you start believing me.”

Magnus held him tightly “What did I ever do to deserve you?!”

“Exist” his voice was full of love, passion, and sincerity.

Magnus couldn’t comprehend how a single word would overwhelm him in a way that in his very long life he never felt even close to it. How his lover who isn’t much of a talker, but when he does talk, every word that comes out is a treasure, every word he says it's because he believes in it. How did someone like him exist? He’ll never understand.

His lover’s voice broke his thoughts. “Magnus?! Are you with me” Alec worried because of the long silence that settled between them.

“Yes, my heart. I’m right here.” his velvety voice went right to his Alec’s ear and smirked when Alec shivered right between his arms.

“Why would someone do that to us?!” a tear fell down on Alec's cheek.

Magnus swiped that tear with his thumb and said ‘’Because our bond is mythical, they want to get to us and discover more about it.”

Alec shook his head violently as his tears fell down “No no no no!“

Magnus right away grabbed his head and placed it in the crook of his neck “Shh, my love. I won’t let anything happen to you, you’re safe, my heart.” he soothed him.

It took Alec some time to calm down a little, to have someone destroy their happiness for their selfish reasons was just wrong.

“Who ?!” he asked.

“Nothing is confirmed yet, but we think it's Iris Rouse.”

“Iris Rouse?! Is it because of her case?! She wants revenge?!” he wondered.

“No, Alec. Ragnor told me she’s obsessed with the kind of bond we have. She believes it’s out there and wants to get her hands on whoever possesses it.”

A brief silent moment fell upon them.

Alec slightly moved away from the crook of his husband’s neck.“we need to tell the others.”

“We will, sweetheart. But are you sure you’re ready?! Everything can wait.”

“Not this, Magnus. If what you said is true! We need to be ready to fight her when it's time.” He said firmly.

“We will, my heart. I’ll send a fire message to your team to come by tomorrow.”

Alec nodded.

Magnus noticed his husband's struggle to keep his eyes open. “You look exhausted, my love. Why don’t we go to bed, hm?!”

Alec buried himself again and hummed as an answer. Magnus guided his hands around his neck and carried him to their bed bridal style.

The next morning

Magnus went to the door when he heard knocking, it was Alec’s team as planned.

He took a deep breath “Welcome."

He couldn’t forgive them, he wanted to for Alec’s sake. But it was a difficult thing to do at the moment.

“Thank you for informing us, Magnus” Jace started.

“I’m not doing this for you, so don’t thank me.” he shot at them.

They all tilted in shame.

“Come in, you can wait inside until Alec wakes up.” he said formally.

They headed to the couch and accepted the drinks he offered.

In the meantime.

Alec started to approach the surface of conciseness and felt something was wrong. He started panicking when he felt the side of the bed was empty. “MAGNUS!”

Magnus left the guests and hurried to his husband’s side when he heard his voice. He held him close and secured him around his neck. “I’m right here, darling. Shh, take it easy. Calm down sweetheart”.

Alec grasped into him very tightly, wrinkling his shirt with his fisted hands “Where were you?!” he just wasn’t ready to wake up if his Magnus wasn’t there, probably never will.

“Your team is in the living room waiting, sweetheart. How about we get you ready to see them?!”

“Izzy and Jace are here?!” he beamed.

“Yes, they are. And I told them they’ll see you when you’re ready. So shall we, my love?!”

“Yes, please” he nodded with eagerness.

After the regular checkup, they continued with his daily routine like usual, he wore a comfy t-shirt and sweatpants. He blushed every time Magnus helped him; he always seeks his comfort which made him blush even harder. To be pampered by his husband from the first day they met was amazing. However, he never got used to it.

“ALEC!” Izzy screamed with joy the moment she saw her brother walking out of the bedroom.

“Izzy!” he beamed when he heard his sister's voice and felt her hug.

“I missed you so much!” her voice was filled with love and sorrow.

“I missed you too” he hugged her tighter.

They headed to the couch once Izzy stepped back.

“Jace?!” Alec didn’t hear his parabatai's, his brother's voice in so long. He only felt the tremendous regret that killed him. He’s supposed to be here, with Izzy.

“Hi, Alec” Jace’s voice cracked. To see his brother in this condition because of him, it was torture.

Alec reached out to touch him. He hesitated at first, then rushed to his arms when he saw Alec’s joyous expressions began to disappear. Their parabatai bond sparked the moment they touched, they have never been apart from each other for this long. It was so hard for both of them, especially when Jace blocked his side, to suffer alone was something neither of them could do. They’ve always needed each other, and always will.

“Jace.’’ He waited for him to break from his thoughts.

“Yes, Alec.” he wanted to act strong, but his voice betrayed him.

Alec held his hand firmly “It’s not your fault, Jace. Not yours, not Izzy’s nor Fray’s. What happened was unplanned and we weren’t ready for it. It’s temporary, so stop blaming yourselves, do you understand?!” he voiced clearly.

“Alec...” his team started.

“No! You listen to me...” he took a deep breath “What happened... we think someone was behind the attack.”

The team shared a shocked and confused look “Wait, what?! What do you mean someone was behind it?!” Jace questioned.

Magnus continued ”We think someone planned that attack. That had a warlock to block our bond from my side.”

“I don’t understand, what would they gain from it?!” Izzy asked.

“According to ancient books, the Soulbond is mythical and the most powerful bond that ever existed. Whoever did this, they wanted to get me or Alec.”

“You know who's behind it?!” Jace asked.

“I have my suspicions, but I think Iris Rouse is involved, I’m still looking into it. Ragnor told me how obsessed she is about this bond and spent her life proving its existence.”

“Where is she now?!” Clary stepped in.

“She’s nowhere to be found at the moment, I have all the warlocks looking for her”.

“Then we need to be close, have your backs and…” Jace stopped before saying the rest.

“To protect me. Why did you stop, Jace?! Say it!” Alec tried to control his outburst.

“Alec...”

He interrupted “What?! Did I say something wrong?! You were going to say it! And I don’t need protecting! Am I making myself clear?!” he said firmly.

“Of course not, Alec. We just want to help you get on your feet again, to get your eyesight back. You know that!”

Alec thought thoroughly about what his brother said, perhaps he overreacted, then nodded as a response.

Silence fell upon them when he broke it “How’s mom?!”

His siblings shared a confused look. Why would their big brother ask about Maryse?

“Well?!” he waited for an answer.

“She’s pretty torn up. We’ve never seen her in this condition before, to be frank.” Izzy responded.

He tilted his head and took a deep breath. Didn’t know whether to be relieved or sad about what his sister said.

Clary started when she got the confirmation from Jace and Isabelle after silence took over once again.

“Alec, I hope you don’t mind, I got you something” she started.

A surprised look came over Alec’s face ”Me?!”.

“Yes, you.” She placed the gift in his hands.

“You didn’t have to, Fray. But, thank you” he smiled.

He felt the small long box around his hands, then opened it, he started feeling a short stick with his hands.

Magnus suddenly tensed as soon as he recognized the present, he knew his husband's pride was better not to come close to, he knew his reaction once he knows what it is will be a disaster. Jace, Clary, and Izzy noticed right away his expression right away, and anxiety started to spread all over them.

“Umm, I’m not su…” Alec swallowed his words when the stick suddenly extended.

“You see, when I was growing up I used to visit a care center where special people used sticks to aid them in their daily lives.” she explained.

Alec immediately realized what she’s implying. He tried to contain his anger “Is this what I think it is?!”

“Al….” Clary started.

“I SAID, IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS?!” his voice shook the whole room.

“Alec, c…” Jace stepped slowly, he knows not to approach his brother when he’s angry.

He threw the stick fiercely and broke the window of the living room. “YOU ACTUALLY DARE SAYING HELPING ME NOW?! IM NOT FUCKING HELPLESS, FRAY! DON’T YOU DARE TREAT ME AS ONE! THIS IS NOT THE MUNDANE WORLD ANYMORE. IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN, I'LL PERSONALLY THROW YOU INTO THAT WORLD AGAIN, YOU'LL SEE THEN WHO’LL NEED HELP AS YOUR SMALL BRAIN THINKS. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!”

“Alec!” Jace tried to stop him.

“SHUT UP!”

Mangus stepped in immediately “Alexander, please calm down.”

“NO ONE DARES TO TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!” he took a deep breath then said dangerously ”It’s taking me every ounce of strength not to throw you like that ‘gift’ you bought, Fray. If you value your own life, I strongly recommend you get the hell out of my house, you understand?!”.

“Alec, that’s enough!” Jace raised his voice.

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND, FRAY?!”

Clary was freezing in her place; silent tears were streaming down her face “I understand” she whispered.

“Alec…” Izzy started.

“Get out!”

“Alec!” his siblings rushed.

“I SAID, GET OUT!“ they never seen him like that before. He was going to burst from anger at any moment.

Magnus eyed them right away to take their leave and took his place next to his lover. “I’m sorry!” Clary said before they left.

“They’re gone, Alexander. Please, darling, take it easy, it’s not good for you!” he started

“DIDN’T YOU SEE WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! SHE GIFTED ME A FUCKING MUNDANE STICK FOR ‘SPECIAL’ PEOPLE! SHE ACTUALLY THINKS IM HELPLESS, MAGNUS!”

“I know, my love. But getting angry won’t solve anything, please, love.” he kept his low tempo and reached slowly for his hand. “I’m not giving her any excuses, but perhaps because she doesn’t know you well enough, she did what she did.”

“Seriously, Magnus! Are you telling me that Izzy and Jace didn’t know anything about it!? I’m more raged that they actually thought it was ok to do it in the first place than at Fray for doing it!”

“Everything will be alright my love, it’ll end soon and you'll be back to normal. You’ll be whole again in no time.” Magnus bit his lips, regretting his last sentence right away.

“Ohh! So I’m not normal now! Not complete to you! I see.” his voice was full of sorrow and grief.

“That’s not what I meant, Alec”

“That’s exactly what you meant! I’ll sleep in the guest room tonight, don’t bother checking on your incomplete husband.”

“Alexander…”

He helped himself to the guest room, he didn’t need help from anyone. Not Clary, not his siblings, nor his Magnus.

For 3 days, he cried himself to sleep, didn’t eat or get out of the room or let anyone in. To hear it from his husband, his love, his soulmate that he wasn’t whole, wasn’t enough, was destroying him slowly. His hyped emotions and low self-esteem were bringing him to the bottom, depression hit him with full force again.

Magnus was completely lost, his husband locked himself up for 3 days and nothing was getting any better. Their Soulbond lost its spark, only grief and sorrow took over. To feel his Alexander wasn’t enough for him, wasn’t worthy to be with him was killing him. Also not having the chance to correct his wrong was like adding salt to the wound.

Catarina, he knew with her expertise and for the fact she’s their friend, she’d be the only one who could help. She was his last resort… their last resort.

Magnus sent an urgent fire message and a second later, a portal appeared in front of him.

“What is it, Magnus?!” she knew somethings wrong.

“It’s Alexander, Cat. He locked himself in the guest room for 3 days now and hasn't come out since.” He sobbed.

“Wait, what?! Why?” she rushed.

“I said something I didn’t mean, and he’s in the guest room ever since.” his eyes were filled with grief and shame.

“Jesus, Magnus! I told you his emotions are hyped at the time being!” she scolded him.

“I know! I just... I didn’t mean what I said! Please, Cat. Do something!” he pleaded

She took a deep breath “I’ll see what I can do, I can’t make any promises though.”

“Thank you, Cat”.

She knocked a few times then opened it slowly.

Alec was curled on the bed “Whose there?!” Alec alerted.

“It’s me, may I come in?!” she said

He nodded slowly.

She sat at the end of the bed and started “Magnus told me you’ve locked yourself in here for 3 days now, can you tell me why?!” she used her soft and caring tone.

“Why would he care?! I’m not enough for him anymore. Why doesn’t he look for someone beautiful, whole and normal that he appreciates.” an emotional, barley audible voice answered.

“Is that what he told you, you’re not enough anymore.” continuing on the same rhythm.

“Why don’t you ask him what he said.”.

“Because I’m asking you, Alec”

“He said I’m not whole anymore, not normal” he sobbed, he tried to take a deep breath then continued ”I understand everything he said, it’s just… he was my anchor to not fall in that hole where I might not get out of but I get it now, that I’m nothing more than a burden. I’m not useful to him any longer. I understand if he doesn’t love me anymore.” Silent tears kept flowing down his cheeks.

She caressed his leg ”Oh Alec, you don’t believe that, do you? I’m not defending him in any way, however, I know he loves you so much and I’m sure he didn’t mean the words in the way they came out. Do you know that he appointed a warlock to act on his behalf the day you were injected?”

“He did what?!” he couldn’t believe what he heard.

“Yes, he hired a warlock to act on his behalf until you get back just like before. He devoted all his time to take care of you. He spent all the time in the living room waiting for you, he didn’t eat or sleep in hoping that you’ll walk out of that door. I’m just saying give him a chance to justify what he did, he’s looking for that moment, and I’m sure you feel it too from your bond.”

He remained silent.

She got up “I’ll go change your IV bag, you have to eat, Alec. You can’t depend on IV forever. And I’m certain that you want that needle out of your hand, right?!”

He nodded.

“Then you have to regain your health dear. Ok?!” she touched his arm.

“Ok” he said raspingly.

“How’s your hearing ?! are you adjusting yet?!”

“It’s good, it doesn’t feel so intense like before.”

“Good.” Then she took her leave.

“How is he?!” Magnus ran towards her the moment she got out of the room.

“Seriously, Magnus! After what you told him, you’re asking me how is he?!” she approached angrily. ”He’s right back to square one, or as a matter of fact! He’s even worse!”

Magnus’s heart sank deeply.

She took a deep breath then said ”He thinks that you don’t love him anymore”.

“What?! How could he think that?!” he was taken by surprise.

“Really!? He’ll be back to normal! He’ll be whole again! What were you thinking!? He would take it from anyone, but not you. You destroyed him, Magnus! You need to fix this, I can’t, and no one else can.”

He fell down the couch “I didn’t mean them! Cat!”

“It doesn’t matter what you meant, Magnus! What matters what he thinks and I’m sure you haven’t been intimate with him since the day of the accident concerned about his feelings!” She confronted him.

“I didn’t want to push him, I’m waiting until he feels ready, and what does that have to with anything?!” confusion took over him.

“So you haven’t been intimate with him this whole time, and you tell him he’s not whole! Are you actually aware of what you did to him?! You know he loves you and always ready for you, he’s waiting for you to make your move.” She explained. “I spoke with him, but I can’t promise anything. I’ll stop by tomorrow to check on him.”

Before she stepped into the portal “I can’t believe you, Magnus!” then disappeared from the room.

Hours have passed, and Magnus was still hoping his love will come out any minute, yet he didn’t. He jumped from the couch when he saw Alec appearing from the guest room after he nearly lost all hope, Alec stopped midway when moved slowly towards the living room.

“Alexander…” he started.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you hired a warlock to representant you?!” Alec interrupted him.

He sighed “Because I knew you wouldn’t agree to it”

“Of course I wouldn’t! You are the high warlock of Brooklyn! The Downworld is your responsibility, Magnus! I won’t let you risk your position for me!”

“You’re my responsibility, Alexander. You’re my priority not the Downworld, you’re my husband, my soulmate, I’ll be here for you, I don’t care how long it takes!” he said firmly.

“We don’t know how long it will take, Magnus! For all we know, I might spend the rest of my life like this! I won’t let you compromise your position for me, not now, not ever.” Alec raised his voice.

“I know what I’m doing, this is not up for discussion, Alexander.” Magnus voiced dangerously.

“So what!? I don’t have a saying in this?!” Alec tried to stand his ground.

“Not in this conversation you don’t, and don’t make me repeat myself.” using his same low dangerous tone.

Alec sighed. He knew when to stop pushing his husband.

A few silent moments passed when he tried to walk to the couch, Magnus rushed to take his hand and helped him to the couch.

Once they sat on the couch Alec said “Thanks.”

“Never thank me for taking care of you, Alexander.” he said softly while still holding his husband's hand.

“Alexander…” Magnus started when silence came over again.

“You know, I thought about what you said when I was in the room.” He interrupted, “I just didn’t want to admit it myself that what you said is true.” He voiced.

“Ale...”

“I understand it now, not to be able to remind how beautiful you are, not to be able to see those stunning cat eyes of yours.” silent tears started falling down his cheeks. “Not to be able to see your gorgeous face or your breathtaking body. You deserve what I can’t give you any more, so I understand if you don’t want to be with me any longer.” He choked in his tears.

Magnus remained silent, couldn’t process what he’s hearing.

“I understand that I’m not desirable to you anymore. I'll return to the institute and you won’t hear from me again. You deserve someone who appreciates you in their life, a beautiful, complete person who deserves you. A person who isn’t me.”

“ALEXANDER!” Alec shivered from his Magnus’s furious voice.

Why would Magnus get angry?! He gave him the green light to live the life he deserves.

Magnus squeezed on Alec’s hand, almost painfully “Don’t you ever say or even think like this, do I make myself clear?!”

“Why are you angry?! I gave you the green light to live the life you deserve!”

“Not another word, Alexander! I mean it!” he said dangerously.

Alec fell silent, not sure what to do or what to say.

Magnus took a deep breath, remaining his grip on his husband’s hand “Alec, what I said, had nothing to do with what I feel towards you. When I said what I said, I didn’t mean it for me, I meant it for you. I know you don’t feel complete anymore in the feeling of not becoming the Shadowhunter you always are, or not being able to fulfill your dream of becoming the future head of the institute. You may not say it, but I can feel it through our bond, darling.” He came closer and their faces touched. ”For me, my love, you’re always complete, you’re the only one who makes me whole. No one ever in my long life could make me feel what I feel when I’m with you, Alexander. You’re my soulmate, I could never find anyone more perfect than you.” he confessed.

Alec's mind got overwhelmed with his husband’s feelings through their bond. Everything his husband said was true! He felt it.

A tear fell down from his eye ”I’m so sorry I can’t remind you how beautiful you are anymore, how perfect you are in every single way, I’m sorry I can’t see you anymore.” he sobbed.

“Oh, Alexander. You already are, my light. Remember how?!” Magnus’s hands reached out to his.

He shook his head, what was his Magnus talking about?!

Magnus cupped his face with their joined hands “Remember when you memorized my features in the bathtub?! When you closed your beautiful hazel eyes to see me even when you close your eyes?!”

“Yes.” Alec choked on his tears.

Alec started slowly and tenderly tracing his fingers all over Magnus’s face.

“Do you see me now, love?!” Magnus noticed his husband's overwhelming emotions punching through their bond.

“Yes!” Alec enthusiastically nodded. “Magnus, Magnus, Magnus!” his tears streamed like waterfalls. He couldn’t believe it, to be able to see his husband once more, even if it’s just imagining, he couldn’t believe it.

Magnus wiped his tears with his thumbs and said “You’ll always see me, my Alexander. Just like now, my heart.”

He took a deep shaky breath “So... you still love me?! Y-you still think I’m beautiful?! You…. you still want me?!” he hesitated to ask, not wanting to hear what he thought Magnus would say.

Magnus smiled, placed his hand on Alec's cheek, and said with a voice full of desire and love “I may have loved before. However I never loved anyone this fiercely but you, Alexander, and never will. You’re my eyes I see with, my heart and soul to survive. I need you to keep on living, my heart. So please let me be your eyes to see with, be your everything.”

“You already are” he said simply, then tilted his head down and asked ”Then why haven’t you touched me since what happened?!” he felt like dying from embarrassment, but he needed to know.

Magnus took a deep breath “You know, it’s taking me every ounce of power I have not to take you right here, right now. I never stopped wanting you, Alexander. I just wanted you to be ready before I make love to you, beloved.”

“Ohh!” Alec's cheeks went bright red. As he concentrated on Magnus’s feelings through their bond, he found his husband’s feelings of lust, love, and devotion towards him.

Magnus moved his hand to his husband’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Inches apart from their lips, Alec felt his husband’s hot breath tingling through him. Then passionate lips were connected once again after a long time of separation.

Hungry for each other more than air itself, Magnus found himself growling and losing control hearing his husband’s moans craving more. Tongues danced together like never before, finding that sweet spot that Mangus knew it would drive his husband mad, _found it!_ He thought when Alec shivered between his arms and moaned more in his mouth. He was melting in his husband’s arm, submitting to him completely.

Alec whimpered when Magnus broke the kiss unfortunately for air, chasing his lips desperately. Both of them panting hard with eyes filled with lust. Alec didn’t need to see that Magnus’s glamour dropped and those stunning cat eyes were presenting with love, lust, and hunger. He felt everything through the bond, that’s how they communicated now.

“How about we take this to our bedroom, beautiful?!” Magnus whispered huskily.

Alec immediately nodded at his request. Then Magnus guided his Alexander's arms around his neck and carried him to their bed bridal style.

He placed his soulmate gently on the bed then climbed on top of him. He felt Alec’s excitement and fear through their bond, the fear of rejection and new experience for both.

“Magnus!” his voice had a degree of fear from the new experience he’s about to have. They never used a blindfold before, so it’s all new to him. To both of them.

“Yes, Darling?!” Magnus’s voice was as soft as it could be.

“I’m scared!” he said fearfully.

“Never be afraid when I’m with you, my love. I'll guide you through it all. You’ll never feel insecure in any way my heart. You trust me, right?!” he assured him.

“With my life” Alec didn’t think twice about his answer.

Magnus smiled heartfully then said, “Then trust me with this, trust me that I won’t make you feel anything but good.”

He nodded as a response.

They both had the urge for a kiss one more time, many times! Their lips missed each other so much that they just couldn't separate at the moment. The kiss was getting hotter every second, Magnus diving deeper and deeper with his tongue until he couldn't get any deeper. Hands traveling over their bodies to explore more, and moans filled the bedroom.

He started to remove his lover’s clothes carefully because of the IV tube, then his piece by piece until nothing was left. Alec felt like it was his first time all over again. However, his shyness and insecurity took over this time. Not to know how he looked to his husband was driving him mad. Did his body change? Was his face good to look at? Will he be able to make him feel good like before? So many questions filled his head that he immediately covered himself up and turned his bright red face when they broke their kiss.

“No, my love. Don’t cover yourself, you are so beautiful in every single way.” Magnus moved his hands away. Then touched his cheek and brought it back where it belonged. “Never hide for me, Alexander. Open your eyes for me, love. Let me get lost in your hazel eyes like before.” He pleaded. And Alec opened his eyes instantly, how could he turn his love down? He would never do that. “Your eyes bring life to me like no other, Alexander. Never hide them, my love!” he murmured to his face.

“Magnus...” Alec didn’t know what to say, all he could remember is his Magnus’s name.

Magnus starts kissing every part of his face, then began exploring and kissing his lover's body. His soulmate’s body was like a lost city, filled with beauty and treasures, only for him. “A lot of times I can’t believe that you, my Nephilim, have only a small amount of angel blood running through you. Only real angels possess your kind of beauty, that’s why you’re my angel, and it’s all exclusively for me.” His voice accompanied with a hint of possessiveness.

“Mag-n…” Alec was lost in pleasure, every touch and kiss, he felt them ten times more than before.

Magnus rushed to his lips again, it was harder and more passionate than before. He Planned to slowly move down to the Deflect rune, then chest, then much lower providing a kiss every time, marking down his way as to not get lost when he finds his way back to that churched place once more. Moans increasing every time he processed lower. stopping at his nipples first before continuing to go down further. He noticed that Alec's sensitivity was extreme, he shivered from only a blow on his nipple, then Magnus started sucking on a nipple while he played with the other.

“Ahhhh…...!” Alec arched his back, hugging Magnus’s head for more, much more.

“You’re extremely sensitive, my heart!” he murmured while still playing with his husband’s nipples.

Alec couldn’t think of anything; Magnus was torturing him with an utmost pleasure.

He was aware that if he kept going, Alec won’t last much longer, so he moved lower and lower to his abs until he reached his lover’s hard member, it was hard and leaking already. From just a blow, Alec almost came undone. His hypersensitivity was all over. “I’m going to prepare you now, love.” Magnus informed him.

He started licking and sucking him slowly. Alec fisted his hands on Magnus’s hair, he was trying his best not to come early, but it was very hard to keep up when Magnus lubed him and inserted the first finger. Pushing it carefully then starting to move it. He was so hot and tight, more than usual.

“M-Magnus!” he gripped his hair harder, but not painfully.

Magnus knew his love was very very close “Let go, love.” As he started stretching him with a second finger.

“I-I can’t ...! Mag.! I-mmm…” He couldn’t last any longer, the experience was overwhelming from every angle.

“Just let go, Alexander!” he took him in deep, all of him while still scissoring him.

Alec came violently in his mouth, as Magnus swallowed every drop of his liquid. It tasted heavenly to him, they tasted heavenly to each other. Magnus stood upon his knees to take a full view of his soulmate, and what he saw was breathtaking. An image of the most beautiful, pure being panting so hard and completely messed up because of him, he was stunning, and he was all his.

He snarled back on top of him once more “Words don’t do justice to your beauty, my angel.” He awed.

Alec knew, even though he couldn’t see, that his Magnus’s cat eyes were flaming with desire, love and lust. They were burning right through his soul. He saw them clearly, not sure if it was his imagination or the effect of their emotions through their bond.

“Mag-...nus” a hoarse voice came out of him.

Magnus went back to his rightful place, between his lover’s legs. He lined up his member to his entrance, and couldn’t wait to go where he belonged. Bodies close and faces confronting one another, he guided his lover’s arms around his neck. “Ready, my love?!” he was so desperate, both of them were. They never stayed away from each other this long.

Alec nodded, he wanted Magnus like air, he needed him inside of him. He missed him very much that it hurt.

Slowly Magnus started sinking in. Alec's moans were more and more increasing. The feeling was overpowering for both of them. Alec was always intense, but not this intense. He was so hot and extremely tight. “What in Edom’s name are you?!” he just couldn’t get used to the feeling, even though they made love countless of times.

Magnus stopped midway to catch his breath, his lover was very tight that he might hurt him “Relax, my love. You’re extremely tight.” he said hoarsely.

It was easier said than done for Alec, the experience was very new to him, Magnus was so big hot and very hard inside of him that it was hard for him to relax.

Once he did, Magnus started going deeper and deeper slowly until he was fully inside of him. His eyes widened when he saw his lover come undone again, he came just from entering him. Alec was all over the place and his mind was mushy “Ohh! Beautiful, you just came from me being inside you?!”.

Alec still couldn’t catch his breath from panting very hard, the feeling of Magnus inside of him was overwhelming “M-Mag...”.

When they both adjusted and took their time, Magnus leaned on his forearm next to Alec’s face, and placed the other hand on his torso. Moving in and out slowly, going deeper and deeper with every thrust until Alec moaned hard and shivered when he found his favorite spot.

He smirked and started picking up his rhythm, hitting that spot with precision over and over again. “Ahhhh! Magnus! I can’t….”

“Sorry, gorgeous, I might lose control a little.” he attacked his lips and thrusted harder and harder until Alec came first, then Magnus followed him after a few more thrusts. The feeling of being filled completely was so overpowering that Alec came a third time if that was even possible.

Once they caught their breaths Magnus asked “How are you feeling, my love?!”.

Alec reached to his face “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, my love.” and reached for another heartfelt kiss. “what is it, my Alexander?!” he sensed some hesitation through the bond.

“did um- did you feel good?! Did I make you feel good like before?!” Alec asked with hesitancy.

Magnus smiled heartfully “of course I did, darling. Because I’m with you, you’re incredible as always, Alexander.” Then leaned for another kiss and felt a rush of Alexander’s happiness all over his body.

Magnus laid on the bed, securing his Love in his arms tightly “Let's sleep, my beautiful. I told Cat to stop by at noon tomorrow.”

“Mmh” then both drifted off to the most wonderful sleep.

In the meantime.

In an abandoned building somewhere unknown.

“It’s been almost two weeks since our attack, Iris! What are we waiting for?! We're certain that Alexander is injured, why didn’t we take him right away ?!” Nathaniel said

“You know he’s protected by his husband, Magnus Bane, we can’t just kidnap him! And he had his team with him that night.” She explained, “We'll get him at the right time, don’t worry, Nathaniel.. he’ll be yours. Our deal still stands, it’ll discover more about the bond and You’ll have him.” an evil smirk covered her face.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a journey into the relationship of Nathanial Walker with Malec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be a long chapter, so get ready. who's Nathanial? you're about to find out.
> 
> hearts and comments are much appreciated as always:)
> 
> please enjoy...
> 
> WARNING: Detailed Intimacy- Mention of Alcohol

_3 months ago._

Alec, Jace and Izzy agreed to meet at the Hunter’s Moon after their patrol. Even though he’s not much of a drinker, He ordered a drink as waited for them.

“Make that two please, my treat”. A manly yet gentle voice came from behind him.

He turned to see a handsome man. Tall, pale skin. Black hair, blue eyes wearing tight yet elegant clothes that highlights his masculine body. The man was clearly British from his accent. Taller than him and Magnus since both of them were same the height.

The handsome man noticed Alec’s eyes roaming over him for some time now “like what you see, gorgeous?!” he pointed.

Alec suddenly blushed fiercely with the man’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He wasn’t used to be flirted by anyone, he’s still having a hard time when Magnus flirts even though they’re together. “I’m just teasing you, handsome. It’s all right” the man took the seat next to him. “I never met a beautiful Shadowhunter before, and I lived for a very long time.”

Alec remained silent and remained focused on drinking his bear.

“So you’re not just beautiful, but hard to get! You’re almost perfect if I may say” he voiced with honesty and admiration.

Silence took in once more. However, the handsome man wasn’t about to give up anytime soon.

“So, does the beauty have a name?!” he asked

“Can I help you with something?!” Alec started to get frustrated.

The man’s eyes widened “Oh my! Did anyone tell you how beautiful your voice is?!”

Alec rounded his eyes and poured his focus on his beer again. Where in the angel’s name are his siblings?

“You can help by telling me your name, dear” he pointed.

Alec took a deep breath “If I tell you, will you leave?!”

“Sure! But I can’t promise anything though” he said

He sighed “Alec”.

“Alec….” The handsome man waited.

“Lightwood. Alec Lightwood” then he continued drinking his beer.

The handsome man took a moment to process what he just heard “Alexander lightwood! The future leader of the New York institute Alexander Lightwood?!”

“I’m sorry, have we meet?!” he asked.

“No, we haven’t. However, the whole Shadow World talks about what kind of leader he’d come to be.” He admired.

He paused in the middle of his drink “Oh yeah?! And what kind of leader I’d come to be?” he waited for the guys so introduce himself.

“Oh! forgive my bad manners. Im Nathaniel, Nathaniel Walker. But you can call me Nate or Nathen, which ever you please” He introduced.

Alec gave half a nod. “Will, Nathan. What kind of leader you think I’d come to be?!” he wondered.

“Will, how he’s just and demands equality to all species. Downworlders in any kind and Nephilims alike. He has a vision unlike The Clave or the previous leaders I’ve met.”, “I’ve always wanted to meet Alexander Lightwood. However, the circumstances weren’t at their best.” He said.

“Will now you’ve met me. And I didn’t do anything, just want to right the wrong, we all deserve to have the same treatment. Same rights. We Nephilim are not better than the Downworlders… I’m not better than any Downworlder.” Alec justified.

Nathaniel awed to what he was seeing, through his long life, he didn’t meet someone like Alec in a long time. “To be frank, I never thought the leader Alexander Lightwood would possess not just the mind of a true leader to carry the whole shadow world forward, but unbelievable beauty as well.”

Alec blushed and took another sip.

“So, what are you doing alone here, Alexander?! I couldn’t believe someone wasn’t with you when I walked in. I mean I was pleased as well to be honest, to have a chance to talk with you.” He said.

Nathanial was a straight forward kind of guy, doesn’t flirt with just anyone. He was honest, respected, and honorable and spoke his mind no matter what he’d say. The whole Down World admire him for the person he was.

“I’m waiting for my siblings, and what would you be doing here, Nathanial?! Its not everyday to see a British vampire around here” Alec noticed his fangs and pail skin immediately, it might just add it to his charm, he thought.

“I’m here on a vacation, and stopped to see few of my friends while I’m here.” He explained. “may I buy you another drink?!” he noticed Alec’s beer finished.

“no thank you. Im not much of a drinker, but you can buy someone else’s drink if you want” he shot.

Nate chuckled a little “I don…..” but was interrupted.

“Hay! Alec” Jace and Izzy stepped in.

“what took you guys so long?!” Alec scalded them.

“Magnus “Izzy said.

“Magnus? What about him? Is he ok?!” Alec rushed.

“Yes he’s fine! Relax Romeo” Jace said sarcastically. “Oww! What was that for?!” he said when Alec bashed his arm.

“So! You know the high warlock of Brooklyn, Alexander! You never cease to amaze me” Nate commented.

They all focused their attention on him “and you are?!” Jace asked.

Nate shook his hand “Nathaniel Walker, pleased to meat you”, “I guess beauty runs in you family, Alexander.” and kissed Izzy’s, and she blushed.

“Alexander?! Whats that about?!” Jace got confused

“It’s Alec” Alec pointed.

“As you wish. However, may I say your full name adds to your beautiness.” Alec blushed.

“Seriously?! Him?!” Jace asked Nate pointing at Alec.

“Of course him! I don’t go to anyone you know, it’s the first time I approached someone since my late wife, and he’s so much worth it.” He said frankly.

Jace and Izzy shared a confused look, what’s in the angels name happening?

“I’m right here you know!” Alec pointed.

“Oh I know, my dear!” he said spontaneously.

Alec took a deer breath when he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Let’s go” he told his siblings.

As they walked from Nate, Nathaniel said “can I buy you a drink sometime?”

Alec said soft but firmly “sorry, I’m already taken” and they walked.

Nathanial’s heart stung when he walked out on him, of course he’s taken, who wouldn’t want to be with a beauty like him. He didn’t feel this attracted to someone in centuries, he wanted to know him more.

“what was that about?!” Jace asked him when they sat on the table.

“I don’t know, he just appeared when I was waiting for you guys.” He tried to explain.

“Will he’s certainly hot though, like extremely so!” Izzy confessed .

Alec looked away and didn’t answer. He’s handsome, theres no doubt about that, But nothing compared to Magnus. No one could beat his Magnus.

“So, why did Magnus held you back?” he questioned.

“He just readjusted the wards.” Jace said.

“Oh! That was today?!” he asked as he slightly scratched his nape.

“Yeah, apparently you spend too much time with him that you forget his formal duties” Izzy teased.

He rolled his eyes as he started drinking his new beer.

They stayed for another hour before they got ready to leave.

“Dude, the guy is still looking at you” Jace leaned to him.

“What?!” Alec got confused then turned and blushed when he noticed he was still staring at him.

He gave him a nod and crossed the bar towards the door before he stopped midway.”I believe will be seeing much of each other. I’ll see you soon, Alexander” Nathaniel told him before they left.

“What did he mean by that?! Who is he?!” Jace asked.

“I don’t know, Jace! I just met him like you guys. So stop asking me?!” he grimed.

“We better head to institute then, mom needs to see us” Izzy informed after checking her phone.

“Let’s go then” he said.

\-----------

The team headed directly to the op room right when they entered the institute. Alec noticed Magnus was there along with Maryse, this won’t be fun, he thought.

“You called for us, ma’am?!” he said formally.

“Yes, you have a mission.” She said as the screen showed Iris Rouse’s profile. “Iris Rouse, a warlock who lived her years here in New York. She was found accused of controlling a demon through dark magic to breed women that she captured”. “your mission is to bring her in alive, exterminate the demon back to Edom and evacuate all the captives with their children to safety.”, “since she’s an old, powerful and manipulative warlock, Magnus bane along with the vampire leader of London Clan volunteered to assist on your mission. Any questions?”

“The vampire leader of the London Clan?! What is he doing in New York?!” he got confused.

“He’s here on vacation, and volunteered to assist when he knew you’re involved” she glared.

“What?!” they all shared the same question and shared the attention on Alec.

“Don’t look at me! I don’t know who that is!” he said defensibly.

“Oh really?!” Magnus snarled.

“Yes, I swear I don’t them”

“You start your mission affective immediately as soon as he arrives, do I make myself clear?!” Maryse said.

“Yes ma’am” he informed.

At that moment, they turned their attention to the leader who entered the op room. And the shock filled the team’s faces all over.

“Hello, Nathaniel. It’s good to see you again” Magnus greeted him.

“Welcome, Mr Walker. Thank you for your assistance on the upcoming mission” Maryse greeted formally.

“Thank you my friend, it’s been a while indeed.” He greeted back. “And it’s no problem at all Maryse, it’s my pleasure to help”.

“It’s you?” Jace questioned.

“Nathen?!” Alec was astonished, his eyes were still focused on him.

He nodded at jace and had his attention back to Alec. “It’s nice to see you again, Alexander” he said fondly.

Alec broke from his thoughts and announced formally” Thank you for your assistance for the upcoming mission” he said formally.

“Of course, Alexander. Anything to see you again” he said fondly.

Magnus couldn’t process what was happening in front of him, since when he knew Nathaniel?! And why are they using first name basis?! And WHY is he flirting with his Alexander?! ”Alexander?! You know each other?! And you hate people calling you by your full name!” Magnus tried to contain his jealousy and possessiveness.

Alec quickly replied” I just met him few hours ago at the bar. And its Alec “he pointed to Nate.

Magnus narrowed his eyes, then took a deep breath to calm himself.

“So shall we? Alexander?!” Nate said.

“Stop calling him that, he hates it” Magnus snarled at him.

“You call him that!” he pointed.

“I’m different, the only one who calls him by his full name” he placed a tight grip around Alec’s waist.

Alec could practically see the tension in the room, everyone could feel it.

“Oh! So he’s your taken!” Nate raised his eyebrows stunned.

“Indeed I am” Magnus said dangerously while his grip became much tighter, almost painfully.

“This will be challenging indeed, but you know me, I love a challenge”.

Alec burst when Maryse was about to step in “That’s enough! Innocent women are being tortured as we speak, we don’t have time for your games.”, “You’re both leaders, so act on it!” he commanded.

Jace and Izzy’ faces were covered with ouch! Expressions. While Maryse for once looked somewhat impressed. To see her son would make a decision with his mind not his personal feelings, he’ll make a great leader, she thought.

He turned to his team and commanded “let’s go.”

The crew stopped outside the house of Iris Rouse.

“Ok, let’s go through the plan. Jace, Izzy and Magnus, you go find the captives with their children, make sure they’re not hurt and take them to safety. Nathen and I will go after the demon then capture Iris, you join us when you’re done with your task. Any questions?!” Alec said firmly.

“Why don’t I go with you instead of him?!” Magnus tried not to sound childish.

“You’re a warlock, Magnus. You can make sure those innocent women are safe and well” he said.

“But...”

“No buts! This is my mission and I need you to trust me with my decisions, Magnus! Please” he said firmly.

Magnus took a deep breath and nodded.

“Let’s go, and watch your backs!” he unglamoured his bow and quiver.

Magnus, Jace and Izzy took the 2nd floor, while Alec and Nathan took the ground floor with the basement. Her house was much bigger than it seemed.

“I’m surprised you didn't burst there, Magnus” Jace teased. Then added spontaneously “I’m glad you weren’t at the bar. Oww! What was that for?!” Izzy punched his arm.

Magnus suddenly stopped and sneered Jace with a dangerous look.

“I’m just joking, jeez, chill man!” Jace raised both hands.

“No need to be so worked up, Magnus. Alec only loves you, you know that” Izzy comforted him.

He took a deep breath “I know, I know. Let’s find the women quickly so we catch to them”.

\--------

In the meantime,

Alec and Nathan were scanning the ground floor.

“So, you’re in a relationship with Magnus Bane! Never thought he’d be the one to capture your heart.” Nathan said.

“Why not, he’s an amazing, most caring, selfless person. If anything, I’m lucky to be with him. I love him, He’s magical.” Alec confessed.

“Trust me, Alexander when I say Magnus and I know he’s the lucky one.” Nathan confessed.

Alec fiercely blushed and focused on their way “We should head down to the basement, there’s no trace for either Iris or the demon here”.

“Lead the way, Alexander” Nathan was astonished how a person like Alec exists, a combination of beauty, strength, selfless, pride and leadership that he didn’t see in a very long time, never in a Shadowhunter to be honest.

As they moved down the stares, Alec asked “so, what about you?! Don’t you have someone to travel with?! Be with?!” he was curious how a fine gentle man like Nathan is alone, not that he cared, just curious.

“I used to, my late wife Elizabeth. However, she passed away centuries ago, I tried to convince her to be like me when I was forced to turn, wanted to live eternity with her. However, she wanted to live as a mundane. So she lived and died as one, ever since her I never been in a relationship nor fell for one after her…. Until I saw you” he confessed softly.

Alec flinched suddenly at his words, his cheeks were bright red and tried to keep his focus on the path. However, his mind was elsewhere, and didn’t see the demon’s attack. ” WATCH OUT!” Nathan fell right on top of him when he jumped to protect him. Their lips where Inches away, eyes locked and bodies so close to each other. “Are you alright?!” he asked.

“Yes” Alec said hoarsely. He knew he had to move Nathan from top of him, but his body just froze.

Their lips were just about to touch when they heard a voice “ALEXANDER!”

It was Magnus’s voice as soon as he felt that he was in danger through their bond. Magnus blasted the demon and ran to see Nathan of top of his Alexander, their bodies were very close that could practically kiss. Both his siblings and he were shocked from what they’re seeing.

They both snapped out of it and got up. He voiced strong not making eye contacts to them “thank you” he told Nathaniel “let’s go get Iris.”

All of them were ready to shoot when they saw her. “You know, it’s not nice to barge in someones house, don’t you have manners?!” she said.

“With everything you did, I doubt you have them too!” Alec shot.

“You may have killed my demon, Magnus. But I promise I have a lot more.” She warned. “I’m wondering however, how did you know the Shadowhunter was in danger?! Neither you or his team were with him at that moment”. She pointed.

“It’s none of your concern how I knew” Magnus said.

“If what you have is what I think it is! My! It’ll be extraordinary” she smiled darkly.

“What does that supposed to mean?!” Alec suspected.

“All in due time, pretty boy”, “and I guess all the rumours are true about your relationship with the Shadowhunter, Magnus Bane. Let’s see how long you keep him after you get bored of him. “.

“ENOUGH!” Alec flares.

“Feisty one, aren’t you?!”

“Iris Rouse, by the order of the clave you’re arrested for imprisoning women and breading them by a dark magicked controlled demon” he said formally.

“I’m sorry, handsome. But not today, I’ve more important things to do.” then opened a portal when she casted a spell that fogged the air to block their vision.

“DAMMIT” he shouted when she disappeared from sight. He turned his attention to his team and Magnus “are the women and their children safe?!”

“Yes” Izzy confirmed.

“Good. Lets head back institute then”. He informed.

“No” Magnus simply said.

“What?! Why?!” he got confused.

Magnus informed Jace, Izzy and Nate as he opened a portal “you go ahead and do the work, Alexander and I need to talk”. He griped tightly on Alec’s wrist and moved towards it before he stopped once more “And tell Maryse he’s going to have his day off tomorrow” he said firmly.

“What?! Magnus wh….” Alec chowed his words when Magnus gave him a dangerous look with his flaming cat eyes. He took a deep breath then said to his team” I’ll try to come as soon as I can”.

Mangus chuckled darkly “We’ll see about that” And they moved passed it.

Jace stood in front of Nathan “come near my brother again and I will kill you, I don’t care who or what you are. Do I make myself clear?!” he warned him.

“Alec loves Magnus, you can’t have him. So stop playing games with him” Izzy said.

“I understand you might see it as fling, however I truly feel something for him, I want to do my best to earn him, to be with him”.

“How can you say that?! You just met him!” Jace raised his voice

“You didn’t meet your one yet, kid. Once you do, you’ll understand what I’m saying.” He placed his hand and Jace’s shoulder.

“His one is Magnus, Nathaniel” Izzy said firmly.

“Perhaps, however, it doesn’t hurt to try when my feelings for him are true” he insisted.

“You can try all you want, you’ll never have him” Jace confronted him.

“Let’s hope you’re mistaken, my friend” he said heartfully.

“Let’s go” Jace commanded.

In the meantime…

Magnus and Alec appeared at the loft.

“Magnus, lets talk about this” Alec approached slowly and tried to release the grip, he winced when Magnus gripped on it more that he’d be sure it’ll bruise.

When No response came from Magnus. He tried to explain “what you saw wasn’t what you think it was. “He saved me from the demon, if anything if should thank him” he said firmly. They didn’t do anything wrong, why was Magnus upset?!

“Tell me what happened at the hunter’s moon?!” Magnus said firmly.

“What?!” Alec suddenly flinched. He knows it’ll be hell when he tells that someone hit on him.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Alexander” he said darkly.

“Umm… nothing, we just had a few drinks. The four of us” he gulped hopefully the lie will pass. However, Magnus wasn’t going to let it slide.

“I suggest you start telling the truth next time, you really don’t want me to get more upset, do you?!” he said dangerously with his flaming cat eyes.

Alec tried to swallow his throat, he knew he’s in a very dangerous territory right now, nothing will come out in the end but the truth.

“What did Jace tell you?!” he carefully approached.

Magnus finally let go of his wrist, it was marked as he wanted it to be. “Start talking, Alexander. My patience is running very low.” He warned.

Alec knew Jace said something he wasn’t supposed to, he could feel it through his bond with Magnus. He sighed and decided to cut his loses “he just approached me and had a drink together, but I made it clear that I’m taken. What’s wrong with that?!” he voiced defeatedly.

Magnus tried to bury the storm within him “so he wasn’t all over you?! Just accepted what you said?!”

“Yes! Magnus! I'm with you, I love you, I told him that!” he said firmly

“That’s not what I saw, and the way he talks to you!” he fisted his hands so tight that they turned white.

“Then what is, Magnus?! What did you see?!” he approached carefully.

“HIM ON TOP OF YOU, YOUR BODIES WERE PRATICALLY KISSING! IF I DIDN’T SHOW IN TIME, HE WOULD HAVE KISSED YOU!” he stormed.

All hell broke loose, Alec thought. “That’s not true, Magnus. He saved me from the demon’s attack, I didn’t see it coming” he said softly.

“Oh! And why is that?! I know you Alexander, you wouldn’t flinch in a mission. What did he tell you?!” he confronted him.

Alec couldn’t tell him that Nate confessed to him, it’ll be a disaster! But what could he do?! Lying will make thing even much worse. “He umm…. He ...” he couldn’t form any word.

“What?! Cat got your tongue?! Tell me what made you flinch, Alexander!” he warned him.

Alec knew Magnus’s patience it not to be tested “he said he...”, “he said he has feelings for me” he confessed softly.

The next thing he sees, Magnus trapped him to the wall with his furious ca eyes still on display.

“Magnus?!” he gulped.

“Looks like you’ve forgotten who you belong with! Looks like ill have to remind you all over again” he said dangerously and possessively.

“No! Magnus! I do..!” Alec assured him quickly.

Magnus is the most beautiful, caring and forgiving person he ever met, he loves him in every single way. But god forbids when someone tries to even look at him, he turns into that possessive man he is. However, what Alec is seeing right now is a new level of him that he never saw before. He was intimidating.

“Shhh, darling. Nothing will get you out of this.” He said quietly, then dragged him by the wrist and dropped him violently on their bed.

“Magnus?!!” Alec’s heartbeats began hammering fast as Magnus was on top of him.

Alec looked like a defenseless dear, his cat eyes could just devour him from the view underneath him.

“Remember that night at the institute when you told me about Andrew?! “Magnus said.

Of course he remembers! How could he ever forget that night!

_One month ago_

He was standing in the op room with Andrew to do security checks and add him officially to the files, when the Shadowhunter slid him some keys, across the table.

“These are your keys,” the hunter said in a terse manner, “I would explain which doors they open, but to be honest, I am not really sure. All Shadowhunters use the unlock rune, so good luck with that.’’

Taking the keys and moving away, Magnus stopped midway and turned to face Andrew. ‘’I’m sorry, have I done something to offend you?’’

“No, of course not’’ Andrew replied, before realizing he may have come across as a tad hostile. ‘’I guess uh. ... I’m not sure having you in the institute is such a great idea’’.

‘’Because I’m a warlock?’’ Magnus snapped in anger.

Andrew’s eyes widened in horror. Besides being one of the most powerful warlocks in the world, he was a guest of the Head of the institute. ’’No, no, no no. Personally I don’t mind, but we got protocols against this sort of thing’’.

‘’Don’t worry, I don’t plan on living here longer than I have to. I love Alec, but these screens are giving me migraines’’ he replied in his usual flamboyant, sarcastic way.

A strained silence fell between the two men.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it’s a temporary thing, ‘’ Andrew said, “And hey, for what it’s

Worth, I’m glad you and Alec managed to work everything out’’.

Magnus stared at him shock, completely taken by surprise by this turn in the conversation, “Excuse me?!’’

‘’Yeah, he told me you were having some differences’’, the hunter added.

‘’Oh he did, did he?!” Magnus hissed. What in Edom was going on?!!!

‘’Yeah’’ Andrew replied, ending the conversation between them.

“Excuse me,” Magnus said, and didn’t look back as he stalked off.

They had agreed to meet at Alec’s office once he’s done for the day. When he entered, Alec was sitting on a chair in front of the desk, with his tablet on his lap.

His boyfriend looked at him with excitement, “Hey, how was your first day? Are you all set up?’’

Magnus sat down in the armchair opposite, showing of his keys with a whip of his finger, “Good to go. Your handsome friend took care of everything.’’

He was looking at Alec’s expressions closely out of the corner of his eye.

In the meantime, Alec frowned. Handsome friend? Who the heck was that? And why was Magnus being so weird? He searched his mind, trying to remember today’s roster of duties.

‘’Underhill?’’ the Shadowhunter asked unsurely

‘’You think he’s handsome?” Magnus said quickly, giving him a piercing look, searching his face.

“I guess? Is that a problem?” Alec said hesitantly, not knowing how to answer. He hoped Magnus won’t get him wrong, since he knows how the warlock felt insecure about Andrew for some reason. Well yes, Andrew was a gay Shadowhunter, but that didn’t mean anything. They weren’t attracted to each other, and besides he was with Magnus. The warlock was the man of his dreams.

‘’No,’’ Magnus answered, before changing his mind. ‘’Yes!”

Alec looked up to give him his full attention.

“I just don’t know if I feel comfortable, you airing our dirty laundry to the entire Institute’’ Magnus said plainly.

Alec was shocked by what he just heard. “What are you talking about?”

“You told Underhill we were having relationship issues? “

Alec was flabbergasted, “So, I’m not allowed to talk to people about my problems?”

“Of course. But him? You barley even know him,” Magnus replied, trying to keep calm. Why couldn’t Alec understand?

“I do know him,’ Alec said in a soft but firm voice, “And he was there for me when I was at one of my lowest moments, so there.”

’’What are you talking about?” Magnus asked. He didn’t know they were so close.

Alec sighed, “Andrew was there at the Hunters’ Moon when you ditched me at the family gathering.”

’’I didn’t ditch you, Alexander!’’ he replied defensively.

‘’Look, Andrew was there for me when I was drunk. He stayed and listened to me. He got a cab for me, helped me until I got here, fearing that something might happen to me. So what I am saying, is I do know him,” Alec tried to explain, getting frustrated.

He instantly regretted his words now.

As Magnus scowled in anger, “He did what?!!’’

“He was there for me when I needed someone,” Alec repeated softly, “he was very nice. If anything, he’s a good person.”

‘’Alexander!!! Sometimes you are too innocent for your own good!’’ Magnus said darkly, staring at him in astonishment.

“What are you talking about, Magnus?’’.

‘’Are you telling me he was there for you, and took care of you from the goodness of his heart?!’’ the warlock shouted, his eyes flashing with rage, at the thought of anyone even touching the Shadowhunters hand with affection.

“Of course he did, Magnus,” Alec insisted, “he’s a good person.”

‘’So you don’t know he’s gay, and hitting on you?!’’

Alec leaned back, shocked by the question.

“Of course I know he’s gay, but it doesn’t mean he’s interested in me!’’ he retorted, as he looked into his eyes.

Alec sighed.

“I only belong with you Magnus, you know that!” he said, leaning forward and grabbing the man’s hand, with his both of his.

“You didn’t see the way he talked about you!” Magnus raged, his possessiveness showing like a mirror through his cat eyes.

Alec didn’t know what to say to ease him at all. His thoughts were all over the place, as they stared at each other, the tension between them a palpable thing. 

He would never do anything to hurt Magnus! How could he make this better?

Magnus pulled his hand away, and got up from the chair.

‘’Magnus?’’ it came out as a nervous whisper, as the man moved predatorily towards him.

The warlock was right in front of him now, and he placed his hands deliberately on the sides of the chair. Magnus bent over him, trapping him completely.

Alec gulped; hazel eyes looking up straight into pure possessive cat eyes. Magnus eyes were normally so gentle and soft when he looked at him, but not now.

“Your thoughts, smile, laugh, beauty are exclusively for me,” Magnus said, in a possessive, dangerous and low growl. “All of you belongs to me. No one is allowed to have a fraction of anything of you. And anyone who tries, I’ll burn Idris to the ground and send them to Edom, do you understand me Alexander?’’

Alec tried to swallow so he could answer. He knew Magnus wasn’t a patient man.

“Yes”, he said in a whisper, as Magnus continued to stare at him unrelenting, waiting for his answer.

The warlock nodded, finally satisfied, good.

“But Magnus, you’re over reacting,” Alec still wanted him to know, “Nothing happened between Andrew and I.”

Magnus narrowed his cat eyes dangerously, not liking that his love was on a first name basis with Underhill. His cat eyes were flaming with rage, ‘’with everything you told me, and you say nothing happened?!”

Before Alec could respond, he closed the empty space between them, adding with promise, “I’ll make sure you understand who do you belong to tonight, all night long and every night for the rest of your life. I’ll make sure you use your runes over and over again until you can’t. And I’ll make sure that everyone knows who you belong to. No one is allowed to see you or your body that way but me, that side of you belongs only to me. Do you understand me now, Alexander?’’

Alec whimpered and his face was flaming from what he just heard. Only a nod came as a response from his mushy brain.

Magnus warned him, ‘’ I want to hear you say it, Alexander.’’

“I belong with you’’ Alec whispered. 

Alec wished he could express how much he felt for Magnus. He framed Magnus’s face with his hands ‘’ I love you Magnus, more than anything’’.

Alec leaned to his touch when Magnus’ hand made contact with his cheek.

” I love you too my Alexander,” he purred, basking in the man’s submission, “I love you more than you’ll ever know, and tonight I’m going to show you how much’’.

And Magnus delivered his promise, they made love love all night long to the point Alec thought he wouldn’t make it from the intense pleasure.

Magnus might seem all so beautiful, breathtaking, generous, loving and tentative lover. However, he’s a beast behind their bedroom. They make love almost every night, his desires to Alex peek through like never before. Magnus depends a lot on their physical act to express his feelings clearer. His drive for him never flames out and Alec always loved to see him express his love for him in every single way possible.

Now

“Do you remember Alexander?!”

Alec swallowed “yes”.

“Good. Because I’ll make sure whatever we did that night, will be only a fraction of what were going to do tonight, do you understand me, Alexander?” cat eyes were screaming possessiveness, love and lust.

Alec whined from Magnus’s words, how could he survive that?!

“I want to hear you” he warned.

“Yes” he said hoarsely.

And Mangus attacked his lips hard and passionately like a famished man. Going deeper and deeper into Alec’s mouth, tongues hugging each other, but didn’t stop him from attacking Alec’s sweet spot that made him moan harder in shiver underneath him.

He Cleaned and removed their clothes with a finger snap. He cursed himself to have to break the kiss for air, both panting hard. Alec made a defeated attempt to escape the bed by reaching its edge. However, Magnus grabbed his arm immediately “where do you think you’re going?!”

“I-…..” Alec didn’t know what to say or why he did what he did.

“I told you, theres no way getting out of this. So be good a let me hold you”he said firmly.

Alec whimpered as a response “but Magnus…” he said hoarsely.

“Unless it’s my moans or my name that comes out from that pretty little mouth of yours, I don’t want to hear it” he warned.

Cat eyes on display, Magnus started his journey into the most beautiful place, his Alexander’s body. No matter how many times Magnus dived into it, he always discover new places in him, and all of him was his. No one was allowed to see his Alexander in that way but him, he started marking his body from head to toe. Love bites and hikes all over, deliberately making one visible so everyone knows he’s off limits, but the rest were only for him to see.

“M-Mag...” then he attacked Alec’s lips one more, then many time after that, harder and harder every time. Only those churched places were his, 2 sacred places that no one dares to come near to.

He stayed for a while kissing and marking around the deflect rune. That rune was so alluring against his lover’s pale skin. Then decided to explore the wonders of his body, biting the collarbone, then licking and kissing it that made Alec moan and hiss at the same time.he Couldn’t figure out whether it was pleasure or pain, maybe a mix of both. Magnus wouldn’t hurt him in anyway, he knew that like his name.

“Ahhh! Magnus!” his hands held the sheets tightly.

“Yes! Let me hear your beautiful voice, Alexander.” Going back up once more for a kiss before moving way lower.

Alec never understood the allure of his body, why Magnus is so obsessed with it, but he started to accept how Magnus found him attractive. However, hell never understand why.

Magnus licked, played with his ear a little and bit his earlobe before moving lower and lower. The runes against his lover’s skin were like a canvas against his body.

Kissing his way down his nipples first, he blew against those puffy erected nipples then started sucking, licking and playing with them. His lover’s moan grew louder, he was always extremely sensitive from the slightest touch. “How beautiful, your body enjoys my touch on you very much, always eager for more.” Magus mumbled.

Alec couldn’t form any words, his moans were his response. And Magnus knew how he felt very well through their bond.

Magnus continued Kissing and licking his way down until he reached his lover’s excited member. He smirked with Alec shied away as always. No matter how many times they’ve do it, Alec couldn’t get used to it.

Magnus started giving him pleasure, he covered his moans when they increased by the second. He whined when Magnus left his member immediately “no no! I want to hear them. Don’t cover you mouth, Alexander or I won’t let you come. Am I clear?!” he blustered.

A moment after, Alec removed his hand and Magnus went back in giving him pleasure. His hands fisted on Magnus’s hair, toes dug into the sheets and moans filled the bedroom.

Magnus’s Fingers had another task to do and went right on it. The First one, then the second one and started scissoring him.”M-Magn! I-I cant! Ahhh!” the pleasure was driving him crazy.

“Not yet” Magnus said.

“W-wha..!Mag! p-please!!” he pleaded.

“Hold it!” Magnus commanded and continued on what he was doing until his Alexander was ready for him.

He whimpered when Magnus abandoned his member and withdrawn his fingers. He watched him as Magnus prepared to enter him, usually Magnus’s caring and tentative. However, this time he let his predatory side take over and entered him with one sharp thrust that made him release immediately over his abdomen.

“ooh you poor thing, the pleasure was too much for you to handle?!” then bent on top of him placing a hand on his torso and a hand next to his face “you better prepare yourself, sweetheart. Because were just getting started” he promised and immediately started with quick and very sharp thrusts that hit his sensitive place dead on every time. His lover’s sounds were music to his ears, he could never get enough.

Hours later...

“Mag-n... I can-t…an-y...ore...noth-i…com...out..an..ore” Alec was barely holding on after his release. No runes were working anymore.

“One more” Magnus said. He wanted Alec to lose himself in pleasure, pleasure he only gives him.

“You’ve…bee… say…in…th…las….hours..”He whined.

Magnus awed underneath him at the sight of his beautiful, pure and innocent lover “where do I have to hide you so no one would dare look at you” then gave him a strong and passionate kiss.

Alec reached to his cheek “you don’t have to hide me, Magnus. Because everywhere I go, you’re the only one I see. What I have with you, can’t have it with anyone else” he said with a hoarse voice when the broke the kiss.

“I love you so much, my Alexander”Magnus’s voice was full of sincerity.

“I love you too, Magnus. More that you’ll ever know” reached for another kiss as Magnus started moving again, picking his rhythm and hit the brutally sensitive spot over and over and the both reached their maximum pleasure and Alec fainted right after. He removed himself carefully and laid next to his Alexander securing him in his arms.

_2 months and a half had passed._

Nathanial became a regular visitor at the institute and assisted Alec and his team on many missions. Through that time, he got to know him more and more since they meet regularly almost every day. Alec was a beauty that walked the earth, every day he knew that his feeling for him were real, that he loved him. And would do his best to win him over in any way possible.

They agreed to go to the Hunter’s Moon when they returned back to the institute from their last mission. Jace volunteered to fill the report with the assistance of Izzy, Magnus and Nathanial while he goes take a shower and changes his clothes real quick.

Once they finished the report, Nathaniel wanted to take the opportunity to have alone time with Alec. “I’ll head to the restroom if you’ll excuse me”. He went on the normal way, then used his vampire speed to track Alec until he found him in the locker room shirtless. The view was more than anything he could describe, he always imagined that beautiful from the outside as much as on the inside, but that was beyond what his mind comprehended. Those runes were art on his body, He wanted to touch him all over.

“Nathan?!” Alec reflexively tried covered himself. Wasn’t sure why.” Are you lost?!”

Nathanial reached to Alec and stopped him from wearing the t shirt. “Forgive me, Alexander for interrupting you like this.you don’t have to cover your beautiful body in front of me, my apologies if I made you uncomfortable in any way. I just wanted to speak with you, if you don’t mind” he moved steps closer.

“Um, yeah sure. Just let me get dressed and we can chat at the Hunter’s Moon” Alec went to his locker near the wall.

“No, please listen to me, I’ve things I want to tell you, Alexander” Nathanial reached to Alec’s hand. He tried too hard to accept Alec’s rejection, but just couldn’t.

“Nathan?!” Alec was took by surprise, Nathaniel never crossed the line. He made it clear that he couldn’t return his feelings, that he loved Magnus.

He stepped back to discover the wall trapped him, he tried to escape but Nathaniel’s arms trapped him. Eyes connected to each other “please, Alexander. Just listen to me, I beg of you” Nathanial pleaded. Not once Nathanial has begged to someone in his long life. Alec was crushing him.

“Nathan, I understand. Just let me get dressed and we’ll talk when we get to the Hunter’s Moon” Alec said softly as he tried to push him away.

However, Nathan stood his ground “No, Alexander. I always waited for you to be alone so we could talk, to tell you! but that never happened.” 

“Tell me what, Nathan?!” Alec gave a confused look, what was the thing that couldn’t wait?

He took a deep breath and said “tell you that my feelings for you are true, Alexander. It’s not a game for me. I haven’t felt these kinds of feelings since my Elizabeth, you made me feel things I thought I’ll never experience again.”,”I tried to move one and accept your relationship with Magnus, I really did! But I just couldn’t. Deep down I know you’re the one for me, I love you, Alexander” he confessed.

Alec tried to push him away, he thought all of this was behind them since he made it clear at the bar! “Nathaniel…” He started softly.

However Nathaniel moved closer to him and voiced with a soft desperate tune “please, Alexander. Give me the chance to earn your love, to be your love. Please!”

Their eyes were still connected “I can’t do that, Nathaniel. I can’t be the person you want me to be, I love Magnus more than anything. I’m sorry, but he’s it for me.” He said softly.

Nathaniel felt his heart was ripped out of his chest. He made one last desperate move and their lips were inches away. “Nathaniel?!” Alec got startled.

“I know something could happen between us if Magnus wasn’t involved” he touched Alec’s face while his other hand traveled through his body. However, Alec slapped it away and tried to punch him. But Nathanial grabbed it before it reached his face “you might be a strong and fast Shadowhunter, but I’m much faster and stronger than you’ll ever will, my dear” he pointed.

“You might be fast and strong, but I would like to see if you can reach my blade before it penetrates your head”,”step back from Alec” Jace warned while aiming his seraph blade into the back of his head.

Nathaniel sighed, raised his arms and moved back from Alec. “I warned you not to go near him !”, “get out before I seriously slash your throat” Jaces eyes turned gold from fury.

“Jace, calm down. He understood this time, relax” Alec assured him.

“Did he, Alec !?” He voiced with disbelief.

Alec eyes roamed at Nathanial then him and nodded.

He took a deep breath and Nathaniel took his leave right after.

_The night of the wedding_

Nathaniel drowned himself in lequire in some local bar outside New York City, too bad his alcohol tolerance was very very strong.

“I can see that you’re handling the pretty Shadowhunter’s wedding very well “ a familiar voice came from behind.

The shock took over him when his eyes glanced at the parson , he got up quickly in an attempt to attack her “Iris Rouse, you’re under arrest in the of the New York Institute. 

Iris gave a hard laugh “Are you sure you want to do that ?! Don’t you want to hear what I have to offer you ?!”

“What could you possibly offer me ?! I’m turning you to the clave” he said.

“You work under the clave now I see ! Never thought to see the day you’d follow their orders, Nathaniel “

“I don’t work under anyone, what you did deserve to be punished for “ he said firmly.

He stopped his approach suddenly when she said “what If I said I can give you Alexander Lightwood ?! “

“What do you know of Alexander ?!” He narrowed his eyes.

“I know he shares a bond with Magnus Bane, and I know you’re in love with him, am I right ?!”

“What do you want Iris ?!”

“I want to make a deal with you “ she said.

“And what makes you think that I’ll agree to it ?!” he got dumbstruck at her request.

“Because you’ll have Alexander Lightwood in your arms instead of Magnus’s when I’m done with him “

“What do you mean done with him ?! I’ll never let you harm him”he warned.

“I won’t hurt him, Ill just discover more of the bond he shares with Magnus. Then he’s all yours”.

Nathaniel considered what Iris said for a moment.

“What’s the catch ?!” He asked.

“There's no catch, I just need your help to get him” she said.

“You want to kidnap him ?!” His eyes widened.

“We will injure then kidnap him, it’ll make things easier since we can’t injure nor kidnap the high warlock or Brooklyn “ she corrected.

“I’ll never help you with hurting him !” He said firmly.

“But you’ll have him in the end, and it’s temporary ! He’ll spend the rest of his life with you perfectly healthy, don’t you want that ?!”

“Of course I do ! But not like this !”

“I’m sure with time he can accept you to be his Magnus, don’t you think ?!”

Nathaniel stayed silent for a moment, it could work ! He’s sure he could work something out with Alec and finally accepts him.

“Let’s say I agree, what do you gain from this ?!”

“I’ll prove the soul bond exists”

He took a deep breath “fine, I’ll help you as long as I get Alexander in the end”

“Fantastic ! I’ll contact you when and where the mission will take place.”,”it’s a pleasure to do business with you Nathaniel, you’re truly and honorable man after all.”,” I guess it’s true the saying after all , love is Dangerous. You’re a dangerous man, Nathanial” Then passed through a portal.

_Night of the mission._

“I’ve summoned Moloch demons to do the work, I’ll block their bond so it’s easier for us to take down Alexander Lightwood, then you come right in and take him. Easy in and out job. Any questions ?!” Iris said.

“How could you block their bond ?!” He asked.

“Black magic has unlimited powers, it’s unfortunate not all warlocks realize that”.

He nodded.

“Damn, his team is with him” Iris cursed.

“What now ?!” He asked.

“We’ll act accordingly to the plan, but we won’t take him tonight “.

“What !? You promised me to have him !” He raged.

“And you will, Nathaniel. All in due time, don’t let your emotions control you” she said.

_Few weeks after the attack_

In an abandoned building somewhere unknown.

“It’s been almost two weeks since our attack, Iris! What are we waiting for?! We're certain that Alexander is injured, why didn’t we take him right away ?!” Nathaniel said

“You know he’s protected by his husband, Magnus Bane, we can’t just kidnap him! And he had his team with him that night.” She explained, “We'll get him at the right time, don’t worry, Nathaniel.. he’ll be yours. Our deal still stands, it’ll discover more about the bond and You’ll have him.” an evil smirk covered her face.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovey-dovey husbands time, Maryse finally meet her son and Malec have their first date night after the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my deepest apologies for the delay, this is a long chapter. please enjoy:).
> 
> thank you for all the kind words I've received, it means the world that you're still enjoying the story! thank you my beta for the assistance as always.
> 
> hearts and comment are always appreciated.
> 
> WARNINGS: Detailed Intimacy.

A week had passed since their make up. Alec started to be his usual self as much as he could, the IV needle was finally off of his hand. His smile never left his face, and both were all over each other, it was almost perfect.

“Morning, beautiful” Magnus whispered in his ear.

“Morning” Alec said as they shared their morning kiss.

“Want a bath first or breakfast, sweetheart?!”

“Bath please, and you’ll join me right?!” He buried his face in his husband’s neck.

“Of course, my love.” He kissed his temple. ”I’ll go prepare the bath, ok?!”

“Ok” He nodded.

Magnus gave him another kiss then got up, opened the curtains and headed to the bathroom.

Alec got up on his hands and knees looking for his cell phone, he was sure he left it in the bed when he went to sleep. Magnus attached a voice assistant to it to help him with the messages, phone calls and basically everything, he was still searching but couldn’t find it.

“Alexander, your bath is read..!” Magnus chocked on his words when he saw the most beautiful creature on their bed, he was on his fours, his rear was presenting, the boxers were perfectly shaped around him that gave him a huge turn on , and the sunlight reflected the runes on his skin. He was glorious, like an offering presented to him, the most perfect one.

”Magnus, I can’t find my phone.” he whined softly.

However, Magnus wasn’t listening to any of his words. He swallowed his breath, moved toward him and grabbed his ass with his hands.

Alec’s breath hitched “Magnus?!” He felt Magnus’s excitement through their bond, and felt his hot breath against him.

“Shh, Alexander. Just relax, beautiful.” and Magnus started licking him like a famished man.

“Ahhhhh!” Alec was taken aback and instinctively started moving his hips. However, it was uncomfortable for him, the fabric separating his bottom from Magnus’s tongue was not making him get enough.

Magnus continued doing what he was doing, Alec’s toes curled and opened his legs wider unconsciously. It wasn’t enough for either of them. Alec whined when Magnus pulled back, He dragged Alec’s boxers down just enough that everything peeked through. Then dived into him again and used his hands to spread him even more.

“ahhhh! M-Magnus!” Alec’s mind was all jumbled up, and he thrusted harder into Magnus’s tongue until he arched his back and moaned hard when Magnus reached his favourite place and thrusted until a long whine came from him when Magnus retrieved his tongue.

Magnus aligned himself ready to enter his soulmate, he did with a sharp thrust and started thrusting hard and fast. Alec wasn’t aware of what’s happening, but his desire took over just like Magnus’s, his moans filled the room. Then Magnus moved slightly forward and hooked Alec to his chest by wrapping his arm from Alec’s chest to the shoulder to get better control and his other hand placed right on his torso and continued brutally thrusting into him until They both came from the intense pleasure.

Alec thought he’d get ripped from how strong Magnus came inside him and fell right onto the bed, both still connected and panting very hard. However, Magnus wasn’t satisfied with eating him once, he never was. He intertwined their fingers together while still holding his torso. Bent over completely above him and said hoarsely “one more”. Then started at the same rhythm again, Alec couldn’t process anything but his moans processed everything.

“Ahh!ahh!ahh!M- Ma-nus I can’t!” Alec was so lost on pleasure that he couldn’t hold much longer.

“Ale-xander!!! Magnus gave harder thrusts until both reached their utmost pleasure once again calling out each other’s names.

Alec was dead tired already from the intense love making, what just happened?!

Magnus reached to Alec’s lips for a heartfelt kiss before removing himself slowly. “How about we eat then take that bath, gorgeous?!” .

Alec’s mind was still dazed, but he nodded immediately. He’s so adorable when he’s dazed like this, Magnus thought.

“Ok then! Pancakes in bed it is” he said softly as he kissed his hair.

He manhandled his lover, positioned his back against the headboard and changed Alec’s sticky boxers for a new one. “You’ll have to wait until I clean you thoroughly, sweetheart” he smirked.

“Can’t you do it with your magic like usually?!” He said in a defeated voice. He was too tired to talk.

“I could! But I won’t, I want to do personally this time“ he said playfully while he reached for another passionate kiss.

Alec gave a tired laugh “What happened to you?!”

“Nothing, just saw the most beautiful creature on our bed” Alec blushed fiercely as he reached out for more kisses.

Magnus summoned the pancake breakfast In bed and started feeding him like the usual. Alec felt happiness through their bond, he gave a soft laugh and said “You’re enjoying this way too much, Magnus “ .

“Can you blame me?!” Magnus voiced happily.

“Hmm! No actually a can’t, because I love feeding you too.” Alec said, “You’ve fed me a lot, now it’s my turn.” He grabbed the fork, switched it to the other side and started feeding his Magnus. His big smile didn’t fade away, it stayed there all the time from the humming Magnus did after every bite. He didn’t feel completely useless to please his husband, even in a very small thing!

They went to the bathtub after breakfast and Alec relaxed on his husband’s chest, he couldn’t find a more secure place than inside his husband’s arms. “Magnus?!” He said softly.

“Yes, sweetheart?!”

“Could you help me train after this?! Not the stretching but actual training.” He didn’t want to look weak in any way, he needed his training, he missed it very much.

“Sweetheart….” Magnus sighed defeated, they’ve been through this conversation many times already! He just didn’t want his Alexander to get hurt, it wasn’t necessary for his lover to go all through that because he’ll be here fighting for him.

Alec faced him as he turned and sat on top of him, “Magnus, please! I need this! You feel like it’s not necessary because You think I won’t use any of it….” He said softly before Magnus interrupted him.

“You won’t, You’ll never have to fight because I’m not leaving your side. We’ve been over this!” Magnus said firmly.

Alec cupped his face “I know that, I do! But I want to do it for me. I don’t know how I look anymore, if anything , I might look like a polar bear right now.” he sighed and added ”I’m used to do what I do for almost all my life, Magnus! I can’t just turn it off. So Please, for me, Magnus. Help me.”

Magnus gave a defeated sigh “Alright fine, you win.” He felt their bond beamed almost instantly.

Alec gave a huge smile and let their foreheads attach “Yes! Thank you thank you thank you so much.” His happiness was so overwhelming to Magnus.

“However, I’ll set some ground rules, Alexander. You’ll have to follow them, am I clear?!” Magnus said firmly.

Alec pulled back a little confused “Like what?!”

“First, I’ll build a gym here for you, it’ll be a duplicate of your training room at the institute. For that you won’t have to go to the institute, and you can have your team join you whenever you’re ready to meet them.”

“Ok, sounds fair. What else?!”

“Secondly, you’ll have specified hours to work out, you’ll work for one hour a day and we’ll build on it.”

Alec was speechless from what he heard “What?! Magnus that’s about 1% of my daily training! 8 hours should be ok as a starter.”

“No! Absolutely not! You need to start at the minimum and build on it, Alexander. I’ll give you one hour and a half every day.”

“Ugh! By the angel Magnus, you’re killing me here! I will be fine, we’ll be training together! Ok 5 hours!” Alec got frustrated.

“2 hours a day and that’s final.” Magnus said firmly.

“What?! But Magn…!”

“No buts. That or nothing. ” leaving no place for argument.

Alec got frustrated, it’s the best offer he could got “Fine! 2 hours buildable it is!”

Magnus smiled, he loved it whenever he won an argument with his Alexander, it’s like Winning the lottery. “ Fantastic. And finally, you never train alone.”

“What! I’m not a child, Magnus! I already started to walk around the house!” Alec voiced.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Alexander.” Magnus said dangerously.

Alec rubbed his temples “Damn it, Magnus! I’m trying to get out of the environment I’m in and you keep on locking me up!”

“We’ll start slow until you get in full control, then you can do whatever you want.” he promised.

“You mean that?!” Alec asked sceptical.

“I do, darling. I’ve never got back from a promise.” Magnus touched his cheek.

Alec nodded.

“And what are you talking about you being a polar bear?! I mean, you’re my pup after all, but not the body side.” He said playfully.

Alec talked after a while of silence “Do I still look the same?! Did I change in anyway?” he voiced worriedly.

“Darling, you look the same don’t worry, sweetheart.” Magnus assured him, he knew his insecurity about his body and how Alec wanted to look presentable to him. “No matter how you look, I’ll still love you, never forget that.“

“Really?!”

Magnus smiled “Of course, you’re beautiful in every single way my love.“ he leaned in for a tender kiss. He felt their bond became steady again. “And oh, my! How you looked when you were presenting to me on our bed, you looked glorious.“ he felt himself growl a little when he remembered.

“Presenti..?!” Alec realised what Magnus was talking about. “I was looking for my phone, Magnus.”

“But your phone is on the nightstand, I put it there.”

“Oh!”

“Looks like I’ll have to do that a lot more, hmm! Looks like someone started to feel uncomfortable.“ Magnus mumbled as he kissed and sucked his husband’s nipples.

“And who’s fault is that?!” Alec pouted.

“Can you blame me?! To have you full of me, dripping of my essence.” Magnus growled possessively. ”I’ll have to fix that and maybe drop a new fresh batch” he smirked as his hands travelled to get to their task.

Alec gave a shivering moan when Magnus started cleaning him up “M-Mag-nus! Wait!”

“What is it, Alexander?!” Magnus got alerted.

Alec looked away shyly “The- the water will get inside.“

His cat eyes were revealed immediately with hunger and licked his top lip. His predatory side was revealed and wanted to devour the Angel in front of him completely, he whispered dangerously “Let it.” And started working with his mouth attacking his lover’s neck from every angle.

Alec’s moans echoed in the bathroom, the feeling of the hot water inside him was alone about to make him release. They spent a while that way, Alec holding on to Magnus’s shoulders while he kept cleaning him up, they both were leaking out already.

“Magnus! I-I can’t an… more!”

Magnus whispered in his ear commanding “Come!” and he released immediately.

Panting hard on his Magnus’s shoulder, Magnus removed his fingers when he cleaned him thoroughly and aligned his Alexander to sink in. Alec gasped when Magnus started to pull him in the water when Magnus’s member were something extreme.

“Ahhhh! Mag-nus!!”

“Slowly sweetheart, move down when you’re ready.“ he directed him.

Alec continued moving when he relaxed enough taking Magnus until he was fully inside of him. The feeling was too much that he released a second time. His emotions were hyped at the moment, the feeling of Magnus wanting to slam into him, their desire peeking through the bond. It was overwhelming. Magnus almost released when he got inside his lover, it was something on a new level of greatness.

“Move when you're ready, love!” he said huskily.

And he did, once he was ready. Magnus gripped his hips so tightly that it’d leave a bruise by then. Picking up their pace with hard and sharp thrusts, Alec felt the urge to kiss his love hard, and once their lips met, they never parted until their intense releases. It was so hot that Alec fainted instantly.

Magnus placed Alec gently on the bed and covered him, then lied down next to him. He felt a presence at their door step about an hour and a half later, he kissed Alec’s temple and went to see who it was.

“Ragnor?! Raphael?! Luke?!” He was surprised to see them.

“Hi Pappy, hope we didn’t come in bad time.” Raphael said.

“No, not at all! Please, come in!“ he let them into the living room and offered them a drink “What brings you here?!”

“We came to check on you, both of you.” Raphael said.

Magnus gave a warm smile “Thank you, we’re doing well, the best we could be at this time.”

“We’re so happy to hear that, my friend.” Ragnor said.

“How’s he adjusting?!” Luke asked carefully.

“It’s been tough. However, he is starting to get used to his new daily life.”

Luke nodded.

Magnus sighed “He wants to train again.”

“Please tell me you didn’t refuse his request because you thought he won’t need it!” Ragnor sighed.

Magnus didn’t answer, Ragnor knew him like the palm of his hand “And I still do, he won’t need it.“ Magnus voiced sturdy.

“Ugh! For god sake Magnus! You’re going to kill the boy with that attitude of yours!”

Magnus replied quickly “But I agreed to it. We start on 2 hours a day and build on it.“

They’re astonished for a moment from what they heard “2 hours?! Magnus! This is nothing to a Shadowhunter!” Luke debated.

“I won’t let him to his normal routine because nothing is normal anymore to him.” Magnus said firmly.

He couldn’t argue with him on that.

“We need to discuss a few things, Magnus.” Raphael urged.

“What’s wrong?!” Magnus frowned

“We need to prepare for the worst, Magnus“ Ragnor started.

“What’re you talking about?!”

“I believe if Iris is plotting something, she won’t be doing it alone. She will have people to help her with her goal.” Ragnor warned him.

“That’s why we need to gather everyone and start planning.” Raphael said.

“Ok, I’ll check with Alexander and inform you all when.” Magnus informed.

“There’s something else.” Ragnor said after a brief moments of silence.

“What is it, Ragnor?!”

“I read something about the soul bond that’s rather unsettling that if the pair parted from each other for long, the bond will get fragile and breaks. In other words, it’s a death sentence for both of them.”

Magnus pushed back from what he heard. “Even immortals?!”

“There’s no information about that. However, it’s a possibility.“ Ragnor informed.

Magnus took a deep breath “Alexander can’t know about this.”

“What?! Magnus he’s your fated! You’re soulmates! How could you do this to him?! He deserves to know, you can’t keep this from him!”

“Do you have any idea what would happen to him if he knows?! In his case! It’ll be catastrophic! He just started to get well again! He can’t know, not yet.” Magnus warned them.

Ragnor sighed frustrated “For god sake, Magnus!”

In the meantime.

“Magnus?!” Alec felt his husband wasn’t there. He got up from the bed and moved towards the bathroom to freshen up, by now he had memorised the basic things in the loft. However, he heard strange sounds when he walked pass the bedroom door along with Magnus’s. He hurried to the bathroom and picked up the razor Magnus used to shave him and rushed to the door, his mind started playing the worst scenarios about Magnus, was he ok? Was he safe?! Was he injured ?? All those questions were circling around his head.

He opened the door slowly holding the razor firmly in his hand “Magnus?!”

Magnus rushed to his side immediately “Darling, are you ok?! Put the razor down, you’ll hurt yourself!”

“I heard strange voices, are you ok?! Are you hurt?!”

“I’m fine, Alexander. Put the razor down sweetheart!“ Magnus reached slowly to take the razor when Raphael tried to speak, but Magnus immediately shushed him.

“Who’s there?!” Alec was alerted. ”ANSWER ME!”

“It’s me Raphael, Alec. Take it easy!“ Raphael said calmly.

“Who’s with you?!” His hand started bleeding from holding the razor tightly , trying to protect his husband.

“It’s Luke, Alec.” Luke informed.

“And it’s Ragnor, please, my dear. Calm yourself.“ Ragnor said calmly.

Alec was almost calm but didn’t let his guard down just yet “anyone else with you?!”

“No, it’s just us” Raphael said.

Alec took a deep breath then quickly Magnus took the razor away and held his and. “You’re bleeding, Alexander! Let’s sit down, my love. We’ll fix you up and There’re things we need to talk about.”

“What is it, Magnus?!” Alec got alerted.

“Sweetheart, take it easy. We’ll fill you in once we sit, ok?!” Magnus said softly.

Alec nodded and Magnus directed him to the couch.

“I’m sorry about before, I didn’t mean to attack you guys in any way.“ Alec apologised as Magnus fixed him up.

“No worries, Alec. We know you were just trying to protect my pappy.” Raphael said.

“It’s good to see you, Alec. You look good.“ Luke said.

“Yes indeed, my friend. I’m glad you look well. We’re so sorry that happened to you, we’ll do everything we can to get your sight back.” Ragnor commented.

Alec gave a warm smile “Thank you everyone so what did you want to fill me in about?!”

“We think we have to gather everyone and plan what’s necessary if what Ragnor said is true.” Luke voiced.

“Alec, I don’t think Iris is doing this alone if she’s planning what we think she is…” Ragnor added.

“What do you mean?!” Alec asked.

“It means that we can’t trust anyone, Alec. No one can know about your condition, it’ll endanger your life if the wrong people found out about it.”

Alec sighed.

“It’ll be just for a while, darling. Just to make sure nothing is really happening.” Magnus rubbed his back.

“Ok then, we’ll gather everyone to see what to do then.” Raphael said.

Ragnor broke the brief silence “Well! there’s something else I need to tell you.“

“Like what, Ragnor?!” Alec voiced worriedly.

Magnus gave a dangerous look to him when he looked at him, then sighed defeated “I think I’m getting close to know more information about the soul bond.”

“Thank you very much, Ragnor. I’m sorry you had to go through all the trouble for us” Alec knew how much work it took for Ragnor to get information about this topic.

“It’s nothing ,my friend. If it helps you, I’ll look for more.“ He assured him.

“Thank you, dear cabbage.” Magnus smiled.

“Any time, my friends. Well, we should be getting off now. We’ll stop by when you send us the fire message, Magnus.“

“Of course, my dear cabbage. Thank you for your lovely visit.”

They said their goodbyes then left.

“What’s going on?!” Alec felt uneasiness through the bond.

“What do you mean?!” Magnus tried to play clueless.

“There’s something bothering you, something you’re not telling me about. Are you ok?!” He said softly and reached for Magnus’s hand.

“I’m fine, Alexander. Don’t worry, love!“ he placed a kiss on his husband’s forehead.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?!” Alec's voice was filled with tenderness .

“Of course, love!” Magnus kissed his cheek passionately.

Alec spoke after a brief moment of silence. “I want to talk to you about something.“

“What is it, Alexander?!” Magnus turned his full attention to him.

He took a deep breath then started “umm… I want to see mom. Will it be ok with you if I do that?! If we do that?!”

Magnus sighed “Alex…” before Alec said quickly .

“I know you don’t like her. With her history, I doubt anyone does. But she’s trying to change, you always believe people deserve second chances.”

“Not people like her.” Magnus said darkly. “Do you remember what she did to you?! To us?!”

“I do! I’ll never forget that! However, she showed me how much she wanted to start things over. Please Magnus. I’m begging you, just give her a chance . She really wants to be a better person.“ he pleaded.

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose “alright, Alexander. But if she tries anything, I won’t give any more chances. Am I clear?!” He said darkly.

Alec nodded with enthusiasm and let their foreheads connect “Thank you so much, I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” A tear fell down his cheek.

Magnus wiped the tear and voiced warmly “Exist” then leaned for a heartfelt kiss.

Alec tried to gather his courage then asked shyly. “Umm.. Would you like to have a night with me?!”

“You mean Like a date?!” Magnus played dumb, he loved to see his Alexander fights his way out of his comfort zone.

“Yes! I missed our date nights and I know you missed them too, so would you like to have a date with me?!” he shyly looked away while playing with his shirt.

Magnus stared at his husband, how he looked so adorable to fight his words out. He suddenly felt sadness through the bond, he wasn’t aware he stayed in silence for too long.

He touched his cheek “I would love that, my heart.”

Alec tried to contain his excitement, but their bond betrayed him “Really?!”

Magnus smiled warmly “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Then captured his lover’s lips and dived into him, he began losing control and started to fight for dominance when his Alexanders moans reached his ears and submitted immediately to him. Their tongues danced together and heat began to rise as for their passion. Alec pushed away slowly before they nearly lost control.

Once he regained his control of breath, he said shyly “Umm.. let’s save this for tonight.“

“Of course my love, I can’t wait. We’ll have the most amazing night together.” Magnus kissed his cheek.

“We will.” then Alec reached and gave a warm kiss on Magnus’s forehead .

Magnus sent a fire message to Maryse to visit them at noon.

A knock on the door came exactly at noon.

“Are you ready?” Magnus asked.

Breathing became a hard task for Alec suddenly and Magnus soothed him instantly “Relax, my heart. Take deep breaths.”

Alec did as he was told “You’re doing amazing, Alexander. Keep going.” He praised him. “We can delay this if you’re not ready, Alexander. You don’t have to push yourself.”

Once Alec’s breathing went back to normal, he said “No, I want to do this. It’s just...” he tried to swallow his breath.

“Just what, Alexander?!”

“I’m scared, what if she doesn’t want me anymore?! That I’m not the good son she always wanted.”

“You’ll have to listen to her, remember when you told me to give her a chance?! Do that too, my soul.”

Alec nodded.

Magnus opened the door to greet Maryse, he never thought he’d invite her to his house through his long life. The things you do for love, he thought.

“Welcome Maryse, come in!”

Her voice was full of a mix of sincerity, happiness and sorrow “Thank you, Magnus.”

He warned before she moved to see her son “Hurt him in anyway, and I’ll end you.”

She understood what he meant and realised how her son was in safe hands. ”I understand.“ She said then walked towards the living room.

She paused suddenly the moment she saw Alec, he was sitting on the couch waiting for her. Silent tears started falling from her eyes but she quickly swiped them, she mourned over him until no tears left. She waited for this moment for weeks.

Magnus quickly returned to his place next to Alec and said calmly “Sweetheart, Maryse is here.”

She moved towards them and sat in front of her son when Magnus eyed her to come closer, she couldn’t contain her tears any longer “Hello, son.”

Alec struggle to keep his calm, he had the urge to feel his mother and give her a tight hug and never let her go. He missed her more than words could say. “Mom!” A hushed voice came out.

Maryse couldn’t say a word, she wanted to touch her son, hold him in her arms so tightly and never let him go. She wanted to compensate for all the lost time with him.

Alec hesitatingly lifted his hands and tried to reach to his mother’s face. She held his hands and cupped her face with them, his fingers started to explore slowly, his tears started falling as he tried to take a deep breath. His heart couldn’t bear to stay away from her much longer. He gave her a hug with everything he got. The hug and tears spoke of their emotions instead of words, because no words could describe how they felt.

“I missed you so much, my son.” she sobbed.

“I missed you too, mom.”

“Let me look at you, Alexander!“ She pulled a away from the hug and started feeling him so tenderly, her tears couldn’t stop from flowing “Oh my son, I’m so sorry for what happened to you, that I wasn’t there for you. I’m so sorry!“

Alec reached to her hands “It’s alright mom, it’s not your fault. Please stop blaming yourself, you have nothing to apologize for.”

“Of course I do, son. I keep failing you in every chance you give me, for that I’ll never forgive myself.“

Alec gave a warm smile “You’re here now, that’s what matters. How’s everything at the institute?!”

“It’s all well, never worry. Just focus on your health now, your place will remain until you’re ready to come back.“ she said softly.

Maryse noticed the sudden tension “What’s going on?! Is there something you’re not telling me?!”

Magnus approached “Alec will return to the institute when his sight returns to him.”

“Of course.” she assured them.

“His damage is temporary, he’ll get his sight back. However, we don’t know when.”

“What?! What do you mean?! You mean he may live like this for the rest of his life?!” She went in total shock.

“We’ll find a way, Catarina is still looking into it.” Magnus informed her.

Maryse pulled herself together after a few deep breaths “I’ll help in any way I can, just let me know how”.

Magnus nodded “For now, we need you to look for Iris Rouse. My warlocks are already looking, we need all the help we can get.”

“Iris Rouse?! Of course, she’s a an outlaw.” She approached carefully after a brief moment of silence “Do you think she has something to do with Alec’s accident?!”

Alec took a deep breath then said “We think what happened wasn’t an accident, but a setup.”

“What?!” Maryse couldn’t process what she was told. “What would Iris Rouse gain from injuring you?! I don’t understand?! For revenge?!”

“No Maryse, Alexander and I share a soul bond. It’s mythical and the most powerful connection ever created. She’s always been obsessed with it and confirming its existence. We believe she might know about it and launched an attack against Alexander.”

“That’s why I was told no one must know about this!?” She asked.

“Yes, we believe she might have someone else assisting her. It’s better that way, just until everything’s clear.” Alec said.

She remained silent for a few moments.

“What is it Maryse?!” Magnus suspected of his silence.

“Could Nathaniel Walker be involved in this?!” It was more like sharing thoughts.

Alec and Magnus shared a shocked look. “What do you mean?!” Magnus asked.

“A Shadowhunter reported a few weeks ago that He was seen a few weeks ago with her. I wasn’t sure why until you said something. But he’s an honourable man, he wouldn’t hurt Alec, he loves him.”

“Or would he?!” Magnus said darkly.

Alec couldn’t understand why. “What do you mean?!”

“I’ve lived a very long life to see what could love do to people. Maybe he couldn’t win Alexander’s heart the easy way, so he’s going to do it the hard way.”

Alec shook his head in disbelief “No, he wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t hurt me”.

“You don’t know that, Alexander. You don’t know what love could do to people. They become dangerous if they can’t have what they want.” Magnus said, then eyed Maryse “Let your people look for him, Maryse. As well as I’ll do with mine.”

“I’ll announce that once I get back to the institute.” She confirmed and focused her attention on her son once more “How are you my son?!”

“I’m ok, mom. I’m getting there slowly, couldn’t have made it through if it wasn’t for Magnus.” He gave a warm smile.

“I can see that, you look well, my boy.” Then she turned her attention to Magnus “We may not like each other, but you didn’t let that affect your relationship with Alec, for that I could never thank you enough. I can’t undo what I did to you and your people. However, I would like to start a new slate if you’re ready for that too. I promise I will do my best to bring you justice from here on out because I didn’t do that before.”

“I would like that, Maryse.“ He gave a warm smile.

“Ok then, I’ve to go back now and start on what we agreed. Have you talked to your siblings, Alexander?!”

Alec tensed suddenly “I might, not really sure yet. I think I’ll call them tomorrow.“

She held his hand “I know they hurt you. They feel terrible for what they did, everything they did was to take care of you. Not to help you because they thought you’re helpless, because you never are. You’re the strongest person we all know. Never think differently.“ she reached to kiss him on his forehead.

“Thank you mom, it really means a lot.“

“Never thank me for telling the truth, my dear. I hope to see you soon.“

“You will.” he smiled.

Magnus escorted her to the door. ”I’ll let you know if I find anything “ she said.

“Thank you, Maryse.“

“You’re welcome, Magnus.” then she left.

Once Magnus returned by Alec side, he noticed a tear fell down Alex’s cheek “What’s wrong, Alexander?!”

“How could someone hurt the person they love?! Isn’t love supposed to be protecting the one you love?! Why would he do that?!”

“Sweetheart, the love that you know isn’t only good.“

“What do you mean?!” Confusion took over Alec’s expressions.

Magnus took his hand “Love has its dark side as much as its good one, I’ve seen people die because they couldn’t continue to live without their loved ones. Individuals use different tactics to survive the heartbreak, not all of them respond to it the way they should. They either injure themselves, use other methods to have the person they want, or even kill that person then themselves to not let them be with whom they want to be.”

“Are you saying he could kill me if he had the chance?!” Alec’s voice was barely audible.

Magnus pulled him in his arms “No, sweetheart. Some people are that way, but it doesn’t mean he’s like that. I won’t let anyone hurt you as long as I’m alive, do you understand me, Alexander?!”

“I didn’t ask for this, all I asked is to be with you. I don’t want to be loved by anyone other than you.“ Alec clamped his fists tight.

He placed his head in the crook of his neck “I know, my heart. I know. We’ll get through this, together like we always do.”

Magnus broke the silence after he felt Alec has calmed down. “Let’s not talk about this right now, darling. Come, I have a surprise for you.”

Alec pulled back “For me?!”

“Yes, you,beautiful.”

“What is it?!” Magnus felt a massive flow of happiness and excitement from the bond.

“I’ll give it to you on our date. Come on let’s get ready for our magical night.“

Alec revealed a huge smile on his face and nodded with excitement “Ok.”

Once they’ve reached the bed room, Alec went to his phone on the night stand “Call Catarina.”

While the phone was dialling, Magnus rushed by his side “Are you ok?! Does something hurt?!"

“Nothing hurts, I’m ok. Calm down, Magnus.” He assured him.

Magnus gave a confused look “Then what are you calling Catarina for?!”.

“I’ll explain when I’m done. Now go get dressed please!”

“Alright, sweetheart.” He gave a kiss on his cheek and went to the closet.

“Hi, Alec. How are you?!”

“Hi, Cat. I’m good thank you, and you?!”

“Very good, thank you, my friend. What can I do for you?!”

“I hope I didn’t call at a wrong time, I’m so sorry if I did.”

“Not at all! I’m always here for you, my dear. Now, how can I help?!”

“Thanks, Cat. Um.. do you remember the things we talked about a few days ago?!” He couldn’t explain more for his Magnus was in the room with him.

Catarina laughed softly, she was certain that Alec was blushing and Magnus was in the same room with him “Yes I do remember, would like me to stop by for help?!”

“It’s ok I’ll handle things myself, don’t want to trouble you.”

“It’s totally fine, Alec. I’ll be happy to help you, my friend.”

He smiled warmly “Thank you, Cat”.

“I’ll be right there.”

“What was that about?!” Magnus said.

“Huh! Umm.. nothing. Just umm.. Something we discussed with Cat.”

“Alexander?!” Magnus approached closely to him.

“Its no…..” Alec tried to explain when suddenly Magnus felt a presence in their house. Then few knocks on their door.

“Catarina?! What’re you doing here?! And what’s all those things you’re carrying?!”

“Hi, Magnus. And it’s none of your business, take your things and change in the guest room please.” She stepped into their bedroom.

“What?! Why?!”

“Just do as I say, Magnus. Please.”

He took a long breath, he wasn’t comfortable with what was going on but he’ll roll with it.

“Fine, But what about Alexander?! I can’t just leave him there!”

“We’ll be fine. He just doesn’t want you to see him until your date. So go on! Shoo” Catarina basically kicked him out of the bedroom. ”Summon your outwear because you’re not getting in, and we have so many things to do.” Then shot the door back on his face.

Magnus stayed in his place a few moments for his mind didn’t process what just happened. He moved on to the guest room after he broke out of his daze to wear his three pieces Birdseye black suit with a white button down shirt and a burgundy colored tie and black shoes. He wore a tie chain underneath it along with two sided pocket chain. Then finished his look with the cufflinks his husband got him for his 500th birthday, it was carved MB in one and AL in the other one. He looked royal. Then summoned their date night on the balcony with their favorite food. This night is going to be magical, he thought.

In the meantime, Catarina was helping Alec to get dressed. “Here’s your pants.” She handed it to him and looked the other way to give him privacy.

“Thank you” he put them on right after he took them. “Done, what’s next?!”

“Ok, let’s let you put on the rest then.” She helped him with the remaining look, once they were done, she gave a final look at him “You look great, Alec. The suit fits you like a glove, so happy we got to pick this together from before. Magnus will lose his breath the moment he sees you.“

Alec’s face turned bright red from what he heard, he hoped to look good when Magnus sees him since he didn’t know how he looked. However, his friend saved the day. The suit was supposed to be a surprise for their date night, but with everything that happened, he didn’t have the chance to wear it, until now.

She placed the gift in Alec’s hand “Here’s your gift.”

“Do you think Magnus will like it?! I mean he has everything so I’m not sure if this will make a difference, I just want to give him something special.” He voiced worriedly.

“He’ll love it, Alec. Anything from you is very special to him, never think otherwise.“ she patted on his arm.

Alec was so relieved from what he heard. He knows that his husband will love it, he just gets so anxious at times that he needed to be reminded of that. “Thank you very much, Cat.”

“Anytime my friend. I’m so happy for you both, you’re going to have the most amazing time.”

“Yes, we will.”

“I should go now, Madzie is waiting for me at home. If you need anything, just give me a call.”

“I will. Give her a kiss from me“ it’s been a while since Magnus and he saw Madzie. They missed her very much, but it’s too risky to do that at the meantime.

“I will. Have fun.”

Once she walked out of the bedroom, she saw Magnus waiting by the table at the balcony. The view he made was astounding. ”Wow! This is your best look I’ve ever seen on you in our years together, you’ve beaten yourself in this one.” She playfully touched his arm with hers.

“Thank you, Catarina. I want this night to be special for him, for both of us. I hope he'll enjoy it.” He gave a warm smile.

“Oh he will! Don’t ever worry about that. And I’m sure he’ll love your gifts as well, they’re very unique.”

“You really think so?! He has everything and I wanted to give him something special.”

“You know he loves anything from you, so don’t think too much of it. And the suit looks great on you, your style keeps getting better and better, my friend.” She commented.

“Thank you, Catarina.” He smiled.

“No problem, Magnus. I have to go now, see you later “ she opened a portal in the middle of the living room, she turned to him before stepping into the portal “Have fun” she winked then passed through the portal.

Not even a few moments after Catarina left, Magnus lost his breath the moment he saw Alec walking right out of their bedroom. No words could form out of his mouth, it was as if time stopped in that moment. Alec was wearing a two piece white Brocade suit, with a white button down shirt underneath and a gold white Windsor knot on the tie, along with white that had gold reflex formal shoes and finished his look the gold Rolex watch that Magnus got him for his 25th birthday. He looked imperial, magnificent and outstanding. However, the most beautiful piece in all of his look was the wedding ring, because it reminded him of that the extraordinary person in front of him was his.

“Magnus?!” Alec wasn’t sure where Magnus was, all he could feel was the overwhelming feeling from him that made his breath hitch.

Magnus rushed to his side, took his hand and kissed the palm of his hand “You look absolutely breath taking, Alexander.”

His cheeks turned red, then he touched his husband’s cheek “You look unbelievably handsome as well, Magnus.” his voice was full of love and tenderness. Even though he couldn’t see, but knew as a fact that his husband looked royal.

Magnus smiled warmly “Come, let’s take this to the balcony, beautiful.”

He guided Alec to his seat and they started their night. They talked and laughed for hours, time was lost at their presence together. Alec asked after a moment of silence “Can you tell me what you’re wearing?! I’d like to picture you tonight, in front of me.”

“Well! I’m wearing a three pieces Birdseye black suit with a white button down shirt and a burgundy coloured tie and black formal shoes, a tie chain underneath it along with two sided pocket chain. Then finished my look with the cufflinks you gave me for my 500th birthday.”

Alec’s eyes flickered, it took him moments to respond “ Wow! You look royal. You’re looks never cease to amaze me.”

Magnus smiled and pulled his husband closer to him by placing his hand around his waist, and taking his hand on the other one. “You’re the one who looks marvellous, Alexander. I can’t believe 'till this day that you’re mine.” His voice was full of awe and wonder.

Alec placed his hand on Magnus’s cheek with a touch full of love and wonder “I can’t believe that you’re mine either, Magnus. I love you so much that it hurts.”

Magnus moved closer that their lips were inches away “I love you too, Alexander. My love for you is so deep that it’s carved right through my heart.”

Then their lips joined together were they belonged, it was super soft yet full of passion and love towards one another. They stayed connected until they were out of breath, their eyes said things that words couldn’t. They stayed locked on each other, lost in each other's eyes as they were in a totally different world. Alec didn’t need to see to get lost, for he’s always lost in his husband’s eyes.

Alec started after their silence “Umm.. I got you something.“ His heart was hammering like it was about to burst out of his chest, he felt so overwhelmed to try his best to show his lover in all ways that he loved him.

“You’re so sweet, my heart. You didn’t have to.” Magnus was overwhelmed.

Alec pulled a medium sized, white, fine leathered box, and placed it on the table. “I bought this for you before the incident, wanted to give it to you since that time. But with everything that happened, there was no chance.”

Magnus reached for the box and opened it to see a Rolex pure silver bracelet had carving on it “They're beautiful, you’re beautiful.” It was by far, the best gift he ever got. Alec always seems to exceed his expectations.

“I asked Cat to add something on it after what happened, since I can’t remind you how beautiful you are everyday like I used to. So this will remind you every day when you wear it that you are in every single way where I can’t anymore. I hope you like it.”

“I love it, Alexander. I love it so very much, and I’ll wear it every day because it’s from you, my love. Not because to be reminded that I’m beautiful because you already remind me that every day through our bond. When your eyes land on me, I feel the most special person in the world. Thank you very much, my heart. I’ll cherish this gift like every one you gave me.” His hand touched his Alexander’s cheek and leaned in for a heartfelt kiss. He continued when they broke the kiss “I’ve got something for you too my love.”

“Me?!”

“Yes, you, my love.”

“You didn’t have to, Magnus. Everything you did for me is more than enough.”

Magnus smiled warmly and revealed the first present. It was a rose, a special kind that took him a lot of time to find it . “My first present is this rose.” He gave it to his lover and continued. “It’s a very special type of rose that doesn’t grow anymore, when this rose dies I’ll stop loving you.” He suddenly felt his husband’s emotions of panic and grief punching through their bond, a tear fell down Alec’s cheek where he quickly wiped it and continued “Listen to me, love. I haven’t finished yet. This rose is very special because it never dies. Therefore, my love for you will stay alive as long as this rose does.”

“You mean it?!” Alec couldn’t believe to see a rose that lives forever. He thought it’s something you only read in fairy tales.

“Of course I do, my love. I’ll tell you every day of it.”

Alec reached for Magnus’s hand placed on his cheek “Then, when this rose dies, I’ll stop loving you too.” Even though the rose lives forever, the thought of him stop loving Magnus or even saying it made his guts churn.

Magnus summoned the second present to the table “Here’s my second present.“ he planted the small box in Alec’s hand.

“Second present?! Magnus that’s too much, you didn’t have to do that. I didn’t even get you a second one.” Alec's feelings took over with shame and regret, if he could, he’d give everything to Magnus.

“No no my love, don’t be sad. I wanted to give you this a while ago as well, but there was no more perfect timing than this one.” Magnus explained.

Alec opened the box and felt what was inside. It was a silver ring with horizontal thin lines and “Aku Cinta Kamu” was carved on it. “Can you tell me about it?!” Alec asked. He wanted to know every little detail of this beautiful gift.

“It’s a silver ring with thin lines and “Aku Cinta Kamu” is carved on it.

“Aku Cinta Kamu?!” He awed. “What does it mean?!”

“It means I love you in Indonesian. For my very long life, I only said it to one person, my mother. No one had the right for it until you, my love.” Magnus confessed.

Alec was lost for words. To be loved this much, it was something he didn’t deserve from a man of his dreams. He would never thought it would happen to him, it was overpowering.

“I love you too, Magnus. More than you’ll ever know.” He confessed.

Magnus took the ring and placed it on Alec’s wedding finger, right on top of the wedding ring. It was such a beautiful sight.

“Thank you, Magnus. You’re more than I deserve.” Alec lifted his husband’s hand and kissed the knuckles.

“Never, sweetheart. If I could, I’d give you the world.”

Alec smiled warmly “You already have, because you are my world.”

Magnus was lost at the most beautiful creature in front of him, to be loved by him was something he never thought he would have.

Magnus leaned for a strong passionate kiss, then pushed back before he could lose control. Not yet, he thought. “Will you do me the honour of this dance, my love?!”

Alec hesitated, he wanted to. However, he would just screw it up and make a fool out of himself, he thought.

“I’ll guide you, beautiful. Trust me in this like you trust me in everything else.” Magnus said.

“Ok, I trust you. I just don’t want to make a fool out of myself.” He said.

“You’re never a fool, Alexander. Come!” Magnus assured him.

Magnus guided his Alexander to the living room. Alec gasped when Magnus wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him even closer and guided both of his hands around his neck where they danced all night long, the feelings were overflowing around all over the room. Soft laughs and kisses filled the room. The kisses became stronger and hotter by the second. “Shall we take it to the bedroom, gorgeous?!.” Magnus said smokily.

Alec immediately said breathlessly “Yes, please.”

Magnus swiped his soulmate off his feet right away.

Alec gasped and held on to his neck tightly ”What are you doing?!”

“I’m carrying my husband to our bedroom, what does it look like I’m doing?!”

His laugh rang through Magnus’s ears “I’m not a baby! I can walk, you know!”

“Oh I do, my love. But still going to take you this way, so hold on tight, beautiful!” Magnus murmured as they went to their bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom, Magnus manoeuvred his husband’s feet onto the ground. They started with soft kisses until the back of Alec's knees hit the edge of the bed. He pushed Magnus back softly, turned them the other way around and pushed his husband onto the bed then started undressing him. His fingers were shaking from nervousness as if he never done this before.

Magnus touched his shaky hands ”Let me help you, gorgeous. Just follow my lead.” He removed Alec’s jacket, and Alec followed.

Then moved on to the shirt where Alec stopped him, Alec devoted this night to bring the ultimate pleasure to his husband. “No, you first.”

“Ok, sweetheart.” Just when Magnus’s pants left, he couldn’t follow his lead anymore he grabbed him by the waist and landed him right on the bed.

“Magnus?!” Alec was took by surprise.

“Sorry sweetheart. Couldn’t wait any longer.” Magnus started unbuttoning the shirt button by button until his lover’s glorious body was revealed and began feeling him and tracing his runes with his hands and lips. He was beautiful, too beautiful for his own good. When he had his dose, he removed the lower part of his lover’s clothing.

“M-Magnus!” Alec tried to steady his breathing. This wasn’t part of his plan. He shivered from the slightest touch of his husband, his body and moans reacted to him immediately.

“Yes, my love. Let me hear you.” Magnus said as he showered him with kisses all over his body. They were already extremely hard and hungry for each other.

Alec gathered what was left of his mind and pushed his husband into a sitting position softly, he wanted to fulfil his duty for the night.

“What is it, Alexander?!” Magnus couldn’t figure out what his soulmate was trying to do.

Alec was lost. It was much harder than he anticipated. He didn’t know where to begin or what to do. “I want to pleasure you tonight, just like before.”

Magnus smiled warmly, how his husband was selfless to the point his mind couldn’t comprehend. He reached to his cheek and said “Aww sweetheart, your pleasure is my pleasure, Alexander.”

“I know that, but I want to give you pleasure now, please!” He pleaded.

“Ok! Ok, sweetheart. We’ll do whatever you please.” Magnus felt a sudden urge of Alec’s feelings, that he felt useless, unable to pleasure him like before. Magnus snapped his fingers and removed their remaining clothes. He was all Alec’s now. ”Do as you please beautiful.”

Alec swallowed in his throat and began feeling his Magnus, giving kisses all over for a while until he reached to his husband’s hard member. It was huge and already leaking. He could hear Magnus' pleasure noises when he started taking him into his mouth.

“Mmm… you’re doing so amazing, my love.“ Magnus tried not to thrust into his husband’s mouth, he was so hot around him, he felt so good.

Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ thighs to get in even deeper. However, Magnus wanted to pleasure his husband as well. He lubed his fingers with a finger snap and started stretching Alec while he was sucking him.

“M-nus!” Alec gasped when he felt Magnus’s fingers moving inside of him.

“Don’t stop, love. Keep going.” Magnus said when Alec stopped moving.

“Mm-mmm-ahh” Alec couldn’t control his moans.

“Yes, just like that, gorgeous. Keep going.” Magnus was feeling heavenly. He inserted three fingers already and was moving them. Alec automatically started moving his hips, both of them were looking for that spot that made him lose himself completely.

“Mmm! An-us! Mmm! Ahhh!” Alec moaned hard when his husband’s fingers hit him deep. He was so close, both of them were.

“Alex-nder!mmm! So good!” Magnus was very close.

A few seconds later, both of them released at the same time. Alec drank every drop of his husband’s essence. He tasted so heavenly. Magnus grabbed Alec by his arm and layed him down, now, it was his turn to bring the ultimate pleasure to his soulmate. His cat eyes were about to eat him alive, to see his lover still lost in the moment, pure milky skin with those incredibly beautiful runes. He could release a second time just from looking at him. He attacked his Alexander’s lips like a hungry man, going deeper and deeper every time until he couldn’t anymore. Tongues danced and hugged each other so closely. He was ready for the next step.

“Are you ready, my love?!” Magnus said hoarsely.

Alec nodded at him. Then they were joined slowly together, it was very overwhelming to both of them from every angle. Alec’s moans became much more with every inch was going deep inside of him. Magnus felt he were where he belonged once more and started moving when they were both ready. He guided Alec’s arms around his shoulder blades while he placed one arm around Alec’s lower back and the other hand right behind his husband’s thigh. Thrusts became harder one after another, he hit that spot dead on every time that was too much for Alec.

“Ahh!ahh! Mag- n-!ahh!ahh!” Alec couldn’t hold on any longer that he released first, then followed by Magnus with multiple ones. However, Magnus wasn’t done yet. He planned to devour his lover all night long. Both were still connected, he brought Alec to his lap taking a sitting position and started moving him hard and fast.

“M-Magn!ahh! Ah! Ahh!” Alec couldn’t comprehend what was happening, all he knew that Magnus was eating his neck and rocking his world at the moment.

“Alexander! Alexander! Alexander!” Magnus kept chanting his name hoarsely until both of them came undone violently. Both panting hard on each other’s necks, Magnus whispered to him “You better prepare yourself, beautiful. I’m going to make love to you all night.” and leaned in for a strong passionate kiss.

“Wha..!” Alec was caught off guard when Magnus started moving again in the same rhythm, showering him with kisses all over.

And Magnus fulfilled his promise, he made love to him in every position that he could think of. He fell unconscious right after Magnus was done with him. Magnus cleaned them and secured him in his arms like every night and both drifted into one of the most peaceful sleep.

In the meantime.

In Iris’s house somewhere.

“What are we going to do, Iris?! Alexander is slipping away from me as we speak!” Nathaniel said.

“Don’t worry, Nathaniel. Everything will fall in place soon“ she drew an evil smile on her face then.

“How can I not worry?! It’s been about a month now!”

“I’ve summoned a demon crow to tell me of their movements. He’ll be with you very soon.” She confirmed.

“He better be or I’ll remove your heart with my bear hands, am I clear?!” He warned dangerously.

“Crystal.” Iris knew not to come near Nathaniel when he was angry, very powerful people died at his hands. Not a creature on the planet can stand against him except Magnus Bane.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets everyone finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the action starts here, so fasten your seat belts. Enjoy:)
> 
> hearts and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> WARNINGS: Detailed Intimacy.

It was a beautiful morning.

The sun was shining and the birds were singing, it felt so peaceful for the couple when they woke up in each other’s arms.

“Morning, my love. How are you feeling?!” Magnus wanted to make sure his lover was alright, they kind of lost control last night. Both of them needed that date night for so long to get them out of their zone, it was the second most amazing night after their wedding night.

Alec put his head in his husband’s neck and sighed dreamily “I’m perfect. I need a shower though.”

Magnus smiled “Let’s get food in you then you’ll have your shower.”

“Mm. But Magnus…. !” He frowned.

“No no ! Come on, get up, sweetheart” Magnus insisted.

“Can I at least put boxers on ?!”

“Fine, come now.”

He pulled Alec into a sitting position, did their morning routine with a finger snap and summoned Alec’s favourite breakfast in bed. One of his favourite parts of the day was feeding Alec. He could never express the joy of it, but he knows their bond exposed him completely . He began feeding him slowly, it was a wonderful view to watch his soulmate enjoying his food very much. Not noticing the time, he saw Alec reaching for the fork as it was his turn to feed him. And oh, my! How He felt so happy nourishing his Magnus, the happy voices he made with every bite he provided was an extreme delight to him.

Magnus took them to the shower after they were done, the feeling of the hot water sliding through Alec’s body felt so good. He sighed with content as he placed his hand on the cold wall, then Magnus started massaging his body with their favourite 18th century sandalwood shampoo.

“You don’t have to tire yourself, you know! I can shower on my own.” Alec tried not to sound how good he was feeling, but his voice betrayed him.

Magnus started kissing his nape and shoulder blades. “It’s never tiring to bring you pleasure, Alexander. I love bringing you pleasure in every single way I can, gorgeous.” He spoke as his hands travelled further down. ”Besides, you feel good. Don’t you, beautiful?!”

Alec couldn’t control his soft moans when Magnus teased him like that, and it added on that when his hands travelled down his body “Y-yes.” He tried to hide his excited member but it was too late.

Magnus arched his brows and his cat eyes were revealed with hunger and lust, he teased with more kisses “Ohh! Someone’s already excited!” he then whispered seductively “You’re too sensitive for my touch, Alexander. Did you know that?!”

Alec tried to cover his moans “N-No..ah!”

“Oh really!? Would you like to see how you can come with just my hands?!” He smirked when Alec tried to hide his blushed face and reached for his member with one and stretched him with the other.

“M-Magnus! Ah!” Alec reached with his hand and grabbed his husband’s wrist from behind, but it didn’t stop Magnus to continue stretching him.

“What is it?! Gave up already?! You’re so adorable when you give up your strength for pleasure.” Magnus whispered seductively as he nibbled into his husband’s back and shoulders as his hands were working on their task.

“N- ah! M-nus! Ah! C-Can’t!” Alec was close when his husband kept going on his favourite spot and working him from the front as well.

“Already, sweetheart?! You lose yourself in pleasure quickly I noticed.” Magnus teased as he reached for a heartfelt kiss. “Don’t come yet.” He commanded when their lips parted.

“Wha! Ah! Ma-ah! Pl-se! Can’t! Ahh!” Alec tried, he really did! But Magnus was driving him crazy!

“Just hold on a little longer, Alexander. Enjoy every moment, every ounce of pleasure.”

“Ahh! Um! M-Magnus! I-I’m c-comi!” Alec was so lost that he didn’t know anything anymore.

“Come!” Magnus commanded when he saw Alec driven crazy by pleasure, and Alec did, the moment Magnus told him to. He released violently on the wall ,and rested his forehead on the cold wall next to his hand panting hard, the pleasure was too good for him.

Magnus removed his hands and prepared himself to take him, he gripped on Alec’s hips good and entered him with one sharp strong thrust and started moving instantly. His desire for his Alexander can never go away, not now, not ever. Alec’s moans filled the bathroom and his mind was so mushy. He was on his toes by then from the fast sharp thrust he was getting, and his hands were on the wall to give him support.

However, Magnus wanted to get so deep in him, more than he ever was. He wanted to carve into his nephilim for everyone to see that he was his. He stopped for a moment and lifted both of Alec’s legs by the thighs for better control and angle ,and started moving again. He felt complete, no one could ever satisfy him like his Soulmate. They were made for each other after all.

“Ahhh! Magnus!! Ah! So de-p… ah!” Alec couldn’t believe what was happening, it was supposed to be a morning shower! Magnus went even deeper, he never thought it would be possible. The intense pleasure made his mind blank, only his moans and Magnus’s name were the things that never left his mouth. He was very, very close, his loss of sight made his other senses heightened.

“By Lilith! Al-xander!” Magnus was lost in pleasure so much that he wasn’t aware how strong he was thrusting into his lover. They both came violently calling each other’s names at the same time, Alec was sure he’d drop to the floor if Magnus wasn’t holding him.

A single look on Alec’s milky runed back made Magnus hard again, he removed himself and manhandled his lover. Alec shivered from the coldness of the wall on his back, his mind was still dosing. He wasn’t aware yet that Magnus was about to take him again.

Magnus guided his arms around his shoulder blades and held both of his legs up and gave him a strong passionate kiss before he entered him once again. He was so deep in him that Alec thought he’d be split in half, Magnus kept moving on the same tempo and showered his neck with love bites and kisses. The deflect rune always drove him mad.

“Ah!ah! Ah! M-us! I-I can’t!” Alec’s toes curled from the intense pleasure .

“Alexander! Alexander ! Alexander!” Magnus chanted his name against his neck until both of them came strong again. Magnus noticed after he recovered a little the soft moans his husband was still having, to see him lost in the most ultimate pleasure he gave him was something extraordinary. Once he caught his breath, he asked softly “Can you stand, my love?!” However, he wasn’t given an answer as his Alexander was still lost in the moment. Therefore, he slowly took his member out then carried his love bridal style to the living room and they laid on the couch where he relaxed behind him.

With a finger snap, there were fully clothed and clean. Alec had started to come out of his daze “Magnus?!” His voice was tired but content. He was resting on his husband’s chest and noticed that they were clothed.

“Hi there, gorgeous” Magnus said softly and kissed his head.

“We need to meet everyone today.” He said with a sleepy voice.

“I’ll send a fire message to them to meet this afternoon, you should sleep a little, sweetheart.”

“Mmmk just a little” his eyes were already shut, he curled himself into a ball and basically slept on top of his husband. Magnus was more than fine with it, he started writing the fire messages for everyone to gather this afternoon. Their day will be busy and his Alexander needed all the rest he could get.

Alec started to open his eyes half hour later, his body hurt but was fully content. The feeling of his husband’s warm body against his was delightful, felt so good.

“Hello gorgeous, how was your sleep?!” Magnus said softly as he patted on his hair.

“Goo..ah!” Alec winced from the pain, his lower half was killing him. His husband was a beast in bed, not that he didn’t like it. He loved how Magnus showed his affection, but he’ll kill him at that rate! Their bodies were made for each other, but at times Alec wondered if he could ever satisfy his husband.

“Are you ok, Alexander?!” Magnus quickly grabbed him.

“Yeah, just my body hurts. And I wonder why?!” He said sarcastically.

“I’m so sorry, love. But I can’t help it when I see you in front of me, it makes me want to eat you every time.” Magnus apologised as he gave a kiss on his cheek and used his magic to take away his pain “How do you feel now?!”

Alec breathed easily after his husband took away his pain. ”Much better, thank you.” Then rested his head again on Magnus’s chest. He gave a soft laugh “You’re going kill me at this rate, you know that?!”

“Of course not, darling! I wouldn’t let a thing happens to you, you’re just so delicious and makes me want to eat you all day long!” Magnus said spontaneously.

“So I’m a meal now?!” Alec laughed.

“The most delicious one ever” Magnus started sucking his deflect rune and started tickling him, he wanted to hear that melody more, a lot more.

“Hahahaha! Magnus, stop! It tickles!” Alec couldn’t stop laughing, Magnus was torturing him with his fingers.

Magnus stopped tickling him after a few moments, they stayed silent very briefly until Alec hummed, then turned around and sat on top of him “Well! I think you’re the most delicious meal ever too, to eat and be eaten by you is never enough. You know with the pain gone, I still feel you inside me.” Alec said seductively, then attacked his lips.

They remained kissing for a while and once things started to get heated between them, until Magnus pulled away from the kiss “What is it ?!”Alec asked.

“As much as I’d love to eat you again, I was thinking if you would like to start your training?!!” Magnus said.

Magnus shivered from the overwhelming happiness he got from his husband through their bond. “Seriously!?” Alec practically suffocated him with his overpowering feelings.

“Yes, darling. Ready?!”

“Yes! Let’s go!”

Alec immediately got up and basically dragged Magnus to the training room, even though he didn’t know where it was.

“Take it easy, Alexander. Just let me guide you, I’ll take you to it.” Magnus urged his husband.

Alec stopped for a minute and let Magnus lead the way. And he led them to the room right across the apartment. It was a duplicate of the training room back at the institute, but with additions of safety for his Alexander.

“Here we are, gorgeous. It’s the same as your training room back at the institute as we agreed, with few modifications just to keep it safe.” He said casually.

“What do you mean, keep it safe?! I’m not a kid, you know that right?! I can take care of myself very well thank you.” Alec pouted.

“Right! Like when you started walking around the apartment and hit your legs with basically everything! Let’s keep it safe for now, then will change it to normal once you have the control.” Magnus pointed.

Alec didn’t comment on that, then said after a few moments “You know, it’s hard to walk around with actually not seeing what you’re walking into. So excuse me if I had a million bruises on my legs!” He said dryly.

Magnus quickly replied “No, sweetheart. I didn’t mean it like that, I’m just saying just until you feel you’re safe, you’re in control, I’ll remove them. You’ll work it out, darling. Just like walking.” He assured him.

Alec nodded, he knows everything Magnus was doing was for his own good. It was just when his overprotectiveness peeked through, was just not what he wanted at the moment, to feel powerless was killing him, he’s not used to being protected but to protect. That was his job as a big brother and a husband after all, to protect his loved ones.

“Ok, let’s start with self-defence and close attacks today.” Magnus suggested.

“Ok.” He said.

Magnus pulled him into the middle of the room, changed their attire to combat clothes with a finger snap and began “Ok, since you don’t have your sight, you can take advantage of your other senses to guide you.”

“What do you mean?!” Alec wasn’t following.

“Catarina said that your hearing is extremely sensitive now, you can hear the slightest things. That, you can take to your advantage. And it’ll be a great assistance since whoever might attack you thinks you’re defenceless, for that you can launch surprise attacks.”

“Ok, I hear you!” Alec made sense of what Magnus was aiming to do, but it won’t be easy as a matter of fact.

“Now, I want you to try and attack me.” Magnus commanded.

“What?! I won’t hurt you, Magnus!” Alec was taken by surprise.

“You won’t, but you need to train. Come on, Alexander. You wanted to train! This is the way!”

Alec swallowed his breathing, everything his husband said was true. He needed to adjust to his new senses.

“Ok, let’s do it.” He said.

An hour and a half later…

“This isn’t working!” Alec got extremely frustrated.

“It will, sweetheart. You can’t expect to do perfect on your first day, you need to adjust your senses to your movements, and that will take time but you’ll do it.” Magnus told him.

He took a deep breath, Magnus was right as always. He was a fool to expect that he could even touch him with his skills now. “You know, it’s not fair that you’re moving too fast. I didn’t get to touch you once! Nonetheless beat you !” He complained.

Magnus laughed slightly “And you think whoever is attacking, will take it easy on you?!”

“No” he forced the answer out of him, he hated it when his husband was true. “What other equipment is there in the room anyway ?!” He got curious.

“Everything you use among other things.” Magnus played with his ear cuff.

“Like what ?!” Alec asked sceptical.

“Well! Like the grab bar on the wall behind you “. He led Alec to it and let his hands feel it, as he stood right behind him “You can use it to train and among other things.” He whispered smokyly.

“What other things ?!” Alec couldn’t follow Magnus’s thoughts.

Moments later, Alec gasped when he felt Magnus’s hands under his shirts reaching to his nipples. “Magnus?!”

“You have no idea how your combat look turns me on.” Magnus confessed panting a little.

Alec started moaning as Magnus started kissing his nape and playing with his nipples. He tried to control it but everything started to get out of control when he felt his husband’s huge hard member rubbing against him.

“Ahh! M-Magnus!” Alec reached to Magnus’s hands, what was happening?!

“How about we continue from where we left off, huh gorgeous?! I’m hungry, let me feed. Alexander.” He whispered hoarsely into his ear that made Alec shiver and moan out his words.

“M-Mag…!ah! Ahh!” Alec tried to hide his hard member, that wasn’t what was supposed to happen!

Magnus noticed his husband’s reactions were going just as he planned, Alec would get hard the moment he touches him if he wanted to. His dominant side took over this time, as much as he loved making love to Alec. He wanted him to submit to him this time, and he knew he would. The next thing he did was turning him to the other side , crossed his lover’s hands behind his back and magically tied them up to the grab bar.

He couldn’t wait to add the final touch to his picture in mind, he reached down to his lover’s pants and removed everything from the bottom half .

“Magnus ?!” Alec was taken by surprise from what was happening, the next thing he felt was Magnus taking off his pants and boots. He felt exposed and tried to cover himself even though Magnus have seen him a million times before.

Magnus took a few steps back to see the glorious gorgeous creature tied up, his breathing hitched from the sight. And to see his lover wanted to die from embarrassment and shyly looking away was a wonderful view, he could never get tired of it. He sneaked towards him like a famished man and put his hand behind his neck and attacked his lips strongly, he wanted to dive more into him. Every time he made love to him, he discovered new places. It was like their first time every time.

Their kisses became hotter in at instant, Magnus heard himself growling uncontrollably as he heard his husband’s hard moans when he placed his knee between his legs and started rubbing him.

Their lips parted for air, but it didn’t stop Magnus from attacking Alec’s neck next, especially his deflect rune. It made more moans escape Alec than before. Magnus stopped for a moment, his cat eyes were on display of pure hunger and dominance. ”You’re not allowed to come unless I say so, clear?!” His voice was clear and dominating that made Alec shiver in his arms.

“But, Magnus?!....” Alec was about to argue until Magnus said dangerously.

“Come without my permission and there will be consequences, am I clear, Alexander?!”

Alec whimpered then nodded as a response.

“Use your words, Alexander.” Magnus directed him.

Alec tilted his head and surrendered “Ok.”

Magnus smiled with satisfaction, his love was on the right track. “Good, now I want the only things to come out of your mouth to be my moans, my name and my begging. Other than that, don’t bother.” Magnus commanded.

“M-Mag..!” The second thing Alec knew, his lips were sealed with his soulmate’s.

Magnus started working his hand to give his love the ultimate pleasure, his Alexander rested his head against his shoulder and continued his moans after they broke their kiss.

“Ah! Mag! Ah!”.

“That’s it, gorgeous. Enjoy every moment, yes, just like that.” Magnus praised him.

“Ahh! Mag-nus! I’m com-! Ahh!” Alec tried his best to do what his husband said, but it’s too hard!

“Just a little more, you’re doing great sweetheart.” he kissed him on the cheek and whispered encouraging words.

“Ah!ah!ah! Ma-! Pl-se!” Alec knew he couldn’t hold on much longer.

“Please what, Alexander?!”

“Ple-se ma- me c-me! Ah!”

Magnus knew Alec reached his maximum point, he raised his lover’s face and whispered in his ear “Come.”

Alec released immediately strong over Magnus’s clothes, his legs gave out but Magnus quickly wrapped his hand around his waist. His mind was still somewhere else at the moment.

“Did you feel good, sweetheart?!”Magnus purred again his face.

Alec was still dosing, Magnus always seemed to bring him pleasure in new ways every time. They never made love this way, it was a whole new level of pleasure. To see his husband this way was something extremely sexy, he thought.

“Mmhm” that’s all that came out of his mouth, the pleasure was beyond what he experienced.

“Use words, Alexander!” he warned him.

Alec waited a little to catch his breath “Yes.” he said hoarsely.

Magnus smiled warmly “Good, now for the main course.” he cooed seductively.

“Magnus?!” Alec was lost for a moment.

Magnus revealed his huge hard member from his pants, lifted Alec by hooking both his hands around Alec’s thighs and started entering him slowly until he was fully seated inside him. Their moans filled the training room, and Alec's toes curled completely from the overwhelming feeling. Once both of them were ready, Magnus started giving slow sharp thrusts, going deeper and deeper into his love every time.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” Alec was surprised how his loss of sight brought his other senses back to life.

He felt Magnus rested his head in the crook of his neck and began losing control but thrusting quicker and harder. Both of them were very close, the new experience was delicious in every way.

“Ah!ah! Ah! I- I’m com- ! I can’t !”

“Alexander!!!” Magnus thrusted harder and harder until neither of them could handle it anymore and released at the same time.

They both rested on each other’s necks for a moment until both regained their breath. If Alec thought Magnus was done then he’d be totally wrong, Magnus’s appetite was massive, one time was never enough for him. He released his hands, let his Alexander stand once he could and turned him to the other side. He palmed His milky rear that was dripping of his essence, a clear mark that Alec was his. That sight made his member wide awake in a second, he placed Alec’s hands on the grip bar and said “Don’t take your hands off of it, am I clear?!”

He didn’t get any answer from Alec.

“I said, Am I clear?!” He said with a low dangerous tone.

Alec gulped “Yes.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes “Looks like the rebel in you should be punished, don’t you think?!”

“What?!” Alec started moaning again when Magnus began working him again. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Magnus inserted his middle finger and started working it around “Your body yearns for my touch, did you know that, Alexander?!”

Alec’s moans answered his question, and Magnus couldn’t hold back any longer. He removed his finger, gripped tightly on his hips that he was sure it’ll bruise when they were done, and entered him with one sharp thrust. Alec thought he’d release if he didn’t with some miracle held it in. Magnus smirked and gave a satisfied look when his lover didn’t release, he immediately moved with fast brutal thrusts that made Alec get on his toes. Magnus knew Alec was very close, so he pushed and pushed until they both came, and emptied himself inside his Alexander. Both panting hard, he pulled himself out and released his grip. The next thing was Alec lost on the floor, his legs were too weak to keep holding him up after this.

Magnus cleaned and clothed them with a snap of his finger, he lifted his love bridal style back to their couch and layed them both there. All the time he whispered loving and praising words to him, Alec said after a while “What was that?!” He was dumbstruck.

Magnus bit his lip “You didn’t like it?!” It was the first time he let his dominant side take over, he always had his guard up until now.

“No, it’s not that. I mean it was amazing, one of the best times we had.“ He said shyly.

Magnus’s eyes widened, could it be true what he heard?! Did Alec just say it’s one of the best times they had?! Was his mind playing tricks on him?! Alec felt his happiness pop up strongly after what he said.

“You liked it?! Everything I did to you?!” He asked carefully.

Alec tried to swallow his breath, he was so embarrassed that he enjoyed it so much. “Yes, I mean I felt you always restrain yourself when we make love, you don’t let go, you just want to make sure I’m feeling good, I always felt that you had your guards up. But not this time, I felt your enjoyment every second, I felt you let your desire take over completely, you finally let your guard down. For that it was one of the best because I want you to feel good, to feel yourself when we’re together. Not just you, so don’t ever hold back again.” He confessed.

Magnus felt overwhelmed with every word Alec said, he always tried to restrain his demonic side. He didn’t want him to hate or fear him in any way. That constant fight inside of him was exhausting.

Alec turned and cupped his face “You don’t have to fight yourself because I love you in every single way, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, if anything, I still can’t believe you’ve demon blood because you’ve nothing demonic in you. And even if you do, you’re still the most generous, caring and just person I’ve ever met. Your actions decide who you are, not your blood. I love you because you’re beautiful inside just like on the outside, and for that you’re always perfect for me.” He confessed.

Magnus was speechless, no words could do justice to his beloved. He captured Alec’s lips with a kiss full of love and passion. “I love you so much, my Alexander.” His voice was full of love and sincerity.

Alec hugged his head tight “I love you too, Magnus. You’re more than I ever deserve.”

They stayed hugging each other for a while until a knock on the door came “Who’s that?!” Alec asked.

“Well, it’s everyone.” He answered.

“Oh!”

“Are you ready, sweetheart?!”

“To be honest, no. But it has to be done.”

“Everything is going to be ok, sweetheart. I promise.” Magnus kissed his cheek softly.

Magnus sat his soulmate on the couch and went to get the door, Alec’s team was there as well as Maryse. He took a deep breath then welcomed them into their house, he stopped Alec’s team before they stepped into the living room “Don’t try anything with him, don’t try to show like he’s helpless because he’s not. And above all, he just started to get well. Understand?!” His tone had a hint of warning to them.

“Of course, Magnus. What we did was wrong , even though it’s not what we intended. But it doesn’t matter what we felt, we should have known better. We just want to make sure he’s ok and be with him.” Jace voiced with shame.

Magnus gave a close look to them to make sure they’re telling the truth before they go in, few moments later, he took a deep breath and nodded. All of them went to the living room and sat on the chairs against the couch, except Magnus went to his place next to his husband.

“Darling, they’re here.” Magnus informed him.

“Who’s here?!” Alec asked softly.

“Son!” Maryse voiced with love and gave him a hug.

“Hi, mom.” Alec said as he hugged her back. “Who else is here ?!”

Maryse pulled back when Izzy answered “Hi, Big brother.”

Alec smiled, he couldn’t stay mad at his little sister as soon as he heard her voice “Hi, Iz.”

She tried to control her tears and asked hesitantly “C-can I give you a hug?!”.

He nodded and opened his arms for her. The next thing he knew she was in his arms crying “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Izzy” he hugged her tightly.

“I’m so sorry we hurt you, we didn’t mean it. We just wanted to make sure you’re ok.“ She sobbed.

He sighed and patted on her head “I know, please stop crying, Izzy. I can’t handle to hear your tears.”

“Please don’t be mad at us, we won’t do anything like that again.”

“I’m not mad at you anymore, please stop crying now, Izzy.” he pleaded.

She pulled back from her hug “You’re not?!”

He smiled and wiped her tears “No. I know what you were trying to do, so please don’t do that ever again.”

Izzy shook her head “we won’t, I promise.”.

Alec reached and kissed his sister on the forehead.

“Jace?!” Alec called, hoping to hear his brother’s voice after so long.

“Hey, Alec.” His voice was a mix of joy and sadness.

Alec reached out to feel his touch, and Jace obeyed instantly. Once they touched, they breathed deeply with relief. “How are you?!” Alec asked after a moment of silence.

“I’m ok now that I’ve seen you, brother. You look good.” Jace said tenderly.

Alec smiled “Thank you, can you unblock your side now?!” He pointed.

Jace didn’t say a word for a few moments. He sighed “Ok”.

Alec’s breathing hitched when Jace’s emotions of regret and shame washed over him. “Jace, stop feeling like this! I forgive you, it’s alright now! Everything is ok.”

“I’m so sorry, Alec.” Jace said in shame.

“I know, it’s ok. Just don’t do that again, please. Don’t block me anymore, you know how I feel about it, please!” He pleaded.

“Ok, Brother. I promise.” Jace said firmly.

Alec smiled widely and hugged his brother tightly. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Alec.” Jace exclaimed as he hugged his brother, his parabatai closely.

“I’m guessing Fray is here as well.” Alec commented when they broke their hug.

She approached nervously “Hi, Alec.”

“Hello, Fray. Hope you’re not making any trouble to my siblings or my mother.”

“No, she’s not making any trouble.” Jace jumped in.

Alec narrowed his eyes for a second, he knew something was going on between them but didn’t comment on it. ”Ok, good. Make sure you stay that way, you understand, Fray?!”

“Yes, of course. Alec.” She said.

“Is anyone else here?! Andrew?!” He asked.

Magnus went confused a little “Umm, no. Andrew isn’t here, Alexander.”

“Well, we’ll need him. I trust him. Will you summon my phone please?!” Alec said with a soft but firm voice.

Magnus didn’t like Andrew, and Alec knew about it. After what happened at the institute, he didn’t like him even more. He tried to control his jealousy and possessiveness. “Are you sure, Alexander?!”

But Alec wasn’t fooled by his calmness, he felt every inch of feelings throughout their bond, he sighed then said with voice full of love “Magnus, you’re the one for me. The love I have for you is unconditional, and the ring on my hand is a hard proof of that, what else can I do to make you believe me?!” The last sentence was full of hurt and sorrow.

Magnus’s heart stung at the last sentence, of course Alec loves him. His jealousy just sometimes blinded him, not that Alec didn’t love him, but that he didn’t want anyone to see an inch of him. He touched his cheek and said “It’s not that, Alexander. I know your feelings loud and clear, my love.” he sighed before continuing “I just, sometimes my feelings control me. Not that to doubt you, but because I don’t want anyone to look at you.“ he exclaimed.

Alec smiled warmly “No one will, and besides, there is more reason for them not to look at me now. So, don’t worry. Ok?!” He kissed his husband’s palm.

“Don’t say that.” it came out harsher than he intended.

Alec smiled apologetically “I’m sorry, love.”

Magnus kissed his soulmate’s forehead passionately, then summoned his cell phone. But before Alec called him, Magnus whispered seductively to his ear “Maybe you can show me how much you love me later, gorgeous. Hmm!?”

Alec became red within seconds and his tongue couldn’t form a sentence “I-l ah….”

He smirked to see his husband so embarrassed, it was a delightful sight to see. However, Jace stepped in to remind them they’re not the only ones in the room. ”Ok, stop that! I love you both , but I don’t want to have my brain carved with you kissing.”

“Jace!” Alec exclaimed , he hates to talk publicly about his private life. He then called Andrew with the voice assistance, it was a life saver for him.

“Sir?!” Andrew answered .

“Hi, Andrew!”

“How are you?! You stopped coming to the institute, I’ve been worried. I hope you’re doing ok.”

He smiled “I’m good, don’t worry. Could you come by to the loft?! We need you.”

“Sure, Alec. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” And both hung up.

“Ok, he’ll be here in 15 minutes.” Alec announced.

A moment later, they heard a knock on the door. “That must be Raphael, Ragnor, Catarina and Luke.” Magnus said.

He went to open the door and it was them as he expected. “Hi, pappy.” Raphael said.

“Hi everyone, come in.”

They all moved to the living room, said their greetings and started drinking what Magnus offered.

“How are you doing, Alec?!” Catarina approached.

“I’m ok, thank you for being here, Cat.”

“Of course, Alec. If what you’re saying is true, we need all the help we can get.” she said.

He tilted his head “Yeah.”

“So, are we complete now?! Can we start?!” Raphael asked.

“We’re waiting for Andrew to join us, he’ll be here in about 10 minutes.” Alec said.

Everyone looked confused at Magnus, no one was supposed to know about Alec’s condition.

“Oh! And you trust him?!” Ragnor speculated.

“Yes, I do. He’s my friend.” He voiced firmly.

“Ok then. If you trust him, then we do too.” Luke informed.

“Thank you.” Alec smiled.

Ten more minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Magnus welcomed Andrew to their house, but before he led him to the living room, he warned Andrew “What you’re about to see, no soul can know about it. Am I clear?!”

He looked worried “Of course, Magnus.”

Magnus stared at him for a couple of minutes to make sure he was telling the truth, no one can know about this. His husband’s life depends on him now. He guided Andrew to the living room, and returned to his place next to Alec.

“Sweetheart, Andrew is here.” Magnus said.

Alec nodded, then called for him “Andrew?!”

“Alec?!” Andrew voiced with shock, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. What happened to his friend, he couldn’t process the view in front of him.

Magnus allowed him to come closer, he moved and sat on the chair in front of him. He didn’t speak for a while, he couldn’t. He just didn’t know what to say or what to do, his dear friend was injured beyond his understanding of what he thought.

“Andrew?!” Alec called softly as he reached for him.

He still couldn’t comprehend what was happening, he broke from his thoughts when Magnus eyed him as he grabbed Alec’s hands. “Y-yes, Alec.”

“It’s been a while, how are you doing?!”

“I-I’m well, thank you…. A-Alec.” Andrew tried to say something, but he didn’t know what to say.

“I know this is too much for you to take, but we need you, Andrew. Can you do that?! Can we trust you?!” Alec said holding his hands.

“Of course, Alec. You can trust me my friend, but what happened?! How did it…?!” He swallowed his words.

Alec sighed then started “Our last patrol was a set up, we were ambushed by moloch demons. I tried to help Jace by taking the hit for him, and here I am. I have no regrets, I’d do it again if I had the chance.”

“Couldn’t Catarina have helped to get your sight back?! She’s the best healer in all the shadow world!”

“She tried. The effect of drawing the swift and strength runes added more damage to my brain that she couldn’t fix, but it’s temporary, we just don’t know for how long. She’s looking more into it.” Alec said.

“You said the patrol was a set up?!” Andrew got confused.

“Yes, we believe Iris set it up to injure me.”

“But, why?! What she has to gain?!” Andrew couldn’t add the missing pieces together.

“Alexander and I share a soul bond. It’s legendary and the most powerful connection ever created, Iris has an obsession to confirm its existence and know more about it. We think she planned the attack to make it easier to get Alexander when she can.” Magnus explained.

Andrew’s eyes widened. How someone could do that to them, to his friend.

Alec took a deep breath then said “We think Nathaniel is helping her with her plan.”

Andrew was dumbstruck “What?! Alec, he loves you, he would never hurt you!”

Alec laughed sarcastically “Well! Apparently that is not true.”

“What do you mean?!” Andrew didn’t follow.

“I rejected him several times, he might be trying to get me the hard way now since he couldn’t have me the easy way.” He rubbed the back of his head.

“Isn’t love supposed to be about care and protection?!” Andrew asked quizzically.

“Not always, certain people can’t adjust to the heartbreaks. So they look for other ways to get their loved ones.“ Magnus said darkly.

Andrew took a moment to gather his thoughts, he took a deep breath and said “what can I help you with?!”

“We need conservative searching for Iris and Nathaniel for now. We’re about to make plans for what could happen. We’ll need your help.“ Magnus informed.

“Of course, Magnus. Anything to help my friend.“

He smiled “Thank you, Andrew. But remember, no one can know about this, we can’t trust anyone at the moment.” He warned.

“Your secret is safe with me.” Andrew assured them.

Magnus nodded “Great, now let’s begin.”

At the same time…

Nathaniel paid Iris a visit to her place. Her house was huge, bigger than the one in New York. It had a lot of rooms and a private swimming pool , it looked normal on the outside, but it had its dark side as well. A complete hidden side that no one knew about.

Iris opened the door, she wasn’t surprised to see him. He’s been urging to move on with their plan, he was going insane to get his hands on Alec.

“Iris.” He said with a low tone.

“Nathaniel, what brings you here?!” She played dumb.

“Don’t pull that crap on me, Iris. Start talking or I’ll never let you see the sun again.” He voiced dangerously.

She sighed, love is such a pain, she thought. “The crow still didn’t see any indication of your pretty boy out of the building. Once he’s out, we’re ready to grab him. He’s blind so it should be easy for you to take him.”

“What?! You took his sight?!” He went shocked.

“No, darling. We did, remember?! And it’s only temporary, don’t worry.” She corrected.

He didn’t say anything.

He then used his vampire speed to pin her by the neck against the wall. ”Start moving or I’ll rip your heart out in front of your own eyes. Understand?!” He whispered dangerously to her ear that she shivered from fear.

She fought for breath “O-ok, I promise! Ju-st let me g-o!”

He lifted his hand off her neck, and she coughed strong trying to catch air. He looked satisfied as his warning was delivered clearly to her if she wouldn’t advance really soon with her plan.

He turned his back to leave, but before he left, he said with a dark tone “I’ll be expecting a fire message from you real soon, Iris.” Then he left.

Iris was dumbstruck of what she let herself get into, she knew Nathaniel by his reputation but never took him seriously until now.

A few hours later at the loft…

“Ok! That settles it!” Magnus announced.

Jace stepped in “How about we go to the Hunter’s Moon to celebrate and get some fresh air.”

“Yeah that’s a good idea.” everyone agreed to his proposal.

“Umm.. I’m not so sure” Alec wasn’t comfortable with the whole idea.

“Come on love, it’ll be good for you.” Magnus said.

“I’ll go check the perimeters and meet you there.” Andrew said.

“And I’ll go back to the institute so see if anything happened while I was gone” Maryse said.

“Ok.” Magnus said.

“Look, I don’t want to hold you guys back. I just want to stay here and relax, you go and have fun.” Alec said.

“Alec, you need some air. It’ll be good for you.” Catarina urged.

He sighed as Magnus told him “See?! Doctor’s orders.”

He couldn’t explain it, but something was nagging at him that this isn’t a good idea.

After they’ve arrived at the Hunter’s Moon, they stayed for a few drinks until Alec voiced worriedly “Where’s Andrew?! What is taking him so long?! He’s not answering his phone either.”

“I’m sure he’s on his way here, darling.” Magnus tried to comfort him.

A few minutes later, Jace received a call from Maryse informing him that Iris Rouse had been spotted somewhere near the Hunter’s Moon.

“Maryse says that Iris Rouse was spotted in an area near the Hunter’s Moon.” Jace informed them.

“What?!” Alec chocked in fear, he knew he should have followed his guts.

“Don’t worry, Alec. Nothing will happen to you!” Jace assured him.

“Anything about Nathaniel?!” Magnus asked.

“No, nothing.”

“Ok, take everyone with you. Raphael and I will stay here just in case.” Magnus informed him.

45 minutes ago..

“The crow spotted movements outside the building, a tall Shadowhunter.” A follower reported.

“Magnificent! That must be Alexander Lightwood, bring him to me.” Iris commanded then sent a fire message to Nathaniel informing him of the situation.

Not a minute later, Nathaniel was at her door step. “Where’s he?!” He urged.

“Hello, Nathaniel. He’ll be here soon, my follower went to bring him in.”

A few seconds later, Iris and Nathaniel saw her follower come in with a blond Shadowhunter.

“Who’s that?!” She was completely confused.

“The Shadowhunter ma’am.” he said nervously.

“That’s not him you idiot! Put him in the room!” She raged.

She took a deep breath, she must move to plan B or her heart will get ripped out of her chest.

“Ma’am! The crow spotted multiple movements around the Hunter’s Moon!” A follower said.

“Great, let’s go.”

In some area near the Hunter’s Moon …

“Nathaniel, you’ll take one of my warlocks to assist you, he’ll place a spell to jam the signal once Magnus gets the call. The plan is I’ll create an image of myself letting the Shadowhunters and their friends believe I’m here. Once they’re out, it’s your move to capture Alexander Lightwood and bring him to my place where I’ll meet you, any questions?!” She said.

“No. Let’s go warlock” he commanded.

Now…

Alec and Magnus were talking and setting at the bar, while Raphael was sitting at another table.

Their conversation was interrupted when Magnus got a call from Jace. “Jace?!”

“Ma…. Th… no….it… a … “ Jace’s voice was cutting.

“What?! J-Jace I can’t hear you, your voice is breaking.”

“Ma….it… w…p…”

Magnus spoke to Alec “I’ll go outside to see if I can get a signal, Jace’s voice is not clear. Ok, darling?!”

“O- ok, just don’t take long.” Alec tried to control his nervousness.

“Of course, sweetheart.” He kissed him then went to Raphael “Watch him.“

“Of course, Pappy.”

Magnus went outside through the back door “Jace?! Can you hear me now?!”

In the meantime at the bar, Alec felt something fast went across him. “Raphael?! Is that you?!” But he didn’t get any answer.

He heard steps behind him approaching closer. “Magnus?!” He called.

But it was another voice that came “Hello, Alexander.“

Alec’s eyes got filled with fear, where was Raphael?!

“N- Nathaniel?!”

“That is correct, beautiful.” Nathaniel approached him very closely. ”I’ve missed you so much, Alexander.“ his voice was full of longing and love.

“Where’s Raphael?!” He confronted him.

“He’ll be ok, don’t worry.” Nathaniel assured him.

“What do you want?!” Alec asked sharply.

“I think you know the answer to that, Alexander.” He answered.

Alec tried to control his breathing “You can’t have me, Nathaniel. We’ve been over this!”

“You had your chance to come with me willingly, Alexander. But you still chose Magnus Bane, I’m sorry it had to come to this.” he said sorrowfully and apologetically.

“You don’t have to do this, you can still live your life with someone you love and loves you back.” Alec tried to get some sense in him, maybe his mind can be clear again and realise what he was doing.

“No I can’t, I’m so sorry, Alexander. I hope one day you can forgive me.” Nathaniel said as he got out a Morphine needle from his pocket.

“Nathan?!...” Alec felt Nathaniel’s hand against his, he drew it away quickly and tried to fight back. However Nathaniel took his hands and wrapped them around his chest, Alec tried to work his way out but it wasn’t working.

“You might be fast, but I’m faster, Sweetheart. Remember?! And I promise I’ll bring your sight back and let you live the life you deserve, with me.” and inserted the needle right on the deflect rune and Alec winced and fought even harder. “Shhh, darling. It’ll be over soon and you’ll be in my arms where you truly belong, stop fighting it.” He cooed in his ear, and the second thing happened was Alec losing consciousness.

Outside the bar..

“It’s a trap Magnus!” Jace shouted.

Magnus’s phone fell on the ground from shock “Alexander!”

He tried to open the door but it was locked with a spell, he blew the door wide open and ran to see Alec unconscious in Nathaniel’s arm.

“ALEXANDER!” Magnus shouted.

Nathaniel said before he went through the portal “Forgive me, Magnus. Because you’re a man in love, you’ll understand why I’m doing this.” Then went through it.

“NO!!!”

Magnus froze for a moment, this was all a set up from the start. If he listened to Alec none of this would have happened. He rushed to his son “Raphael!”

Raphael regained consciousness “Magnus!? I’m so sorry, he was so fast and too strong. Forgive me.”

“None of that, Raphael. Come, we need to find a way to get Alexander back.”


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's nightmare begins....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the beginning of road angst, prepare yourselves, its going to be a long bumpy road full of action and angst. please enjoy:)
> 
> hearts and comments are always appreciated.:D
> 
> WARNING: Explicit Language (cursing).

Alec started opening his eyes slowly, his mind was still numb from the drug. Once he started remembering what happened, panic took over him hard. He started reaching for anything, just to sense where he was.

He felt a touch over his shoulder “Alec?!”

He backed away quickly “GET AWAY FROM ME! WHO IS IT?” He shouted .

“Alec, calm down. It’s me, Andrew” Andrew approached slowly, he knew Alec at the moment isn’t ok. He needed to make him feel secure.

Alec still hyperventilating, looking everywhere when his back bumped into the wall “Andrew?! Is that you?!”

“Yes, Alec. Please calm down. You need to breathe slowly.” Andrew instructed.

Alec closed his eyes and started focusing on his breathing, he had to collect his thoughts to figure out how will they get out of this mess.

“Are you alright, now?!” Andrew asked.

He nodded as still breathing in and out. “Yes.”, after he controlled it, he asked quizzically “What are you doing here?! Where were you?! I was worried when you didn’t show up!”

Andrew sighed then began “I was checking the parameters to make sure everything was safe. However, on my way to the Hunter’s Moon when everything was checked out, I was attacked and brought here. I believe they thought I was you, that’s why I was taken.”

Alec frowned “ I’m so sorry, Andrew. This shouldn’t have happened to you.”

He rushed and placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder “No Alec, it’s fine. To be honest, I’d rather be here to look out for you.”

Alec tilted his head “Yeah, apparently that’s what everyone’s trying to do since I lost my eyesight.”

Andrew moved next to him “Can you blame us?! We love you, that’s why we’re doing what we’re doing. If any of us were in your shoes, you’d done the same, and more.”

He laughed, Andrew had a point about that.

“We’ll make sure you see again, Alec. I promise.“

He smiled “Thank you, Andrew.”

“Don’t thank me, my friend.”

“Where are we?!” Alec asked.

“We’re in some kind of a room.” Andrew answered.

“Can you describe it to me?! Maybe we can find a way out of here.”

“It’s a medium sized plain bedroom, there’s no bed, no furniture, no windows. Only two bedsheets on the floor, and the door only opens from the outside.” Andrew explained.

Alec breathed, he didn’t like their odds. “Is there anyone else here besides us?!”

“No, I didn’t see anyone besides the guards who stand by the door to guard it, and another one who brings in the food and takes it away.”

“Dammit!” Alec cursed then asked carefully “Have you seen either Iris or Nathaniel yet?!”

“No, no one came around.”

“So, you’re not hurt?!” He wanted to make sure his friend was ok.

Andrew smiled warmly, to see his friend care so much about him even though Alec needed all the caring “I’m alright, Alec. Don’t worry.“

Alec relaxed and nodded as a response.

In the meantime…

“I’ll come collect Alexander in one week, Iris” Nathaniel informed.

“What?! It’ll take years to figure out about the bond! This is not what we agreed on!” Iris argued.

“No, our agreement is you discover more about the soul bond and I’ll have Alexander. You’ll have him for one week and one week only, so you better do all your discoveries in that time.” Then said in a low dangerous tone “You better consider yourself lucky that I let you have him for that long and don't rip your heart out. I’ll be stopping by in a few days, better start working.” Then he turned and left.

“DAMMIT!” She cursed.

In the meantime at the loft…

Magnus was going frantic, he didn’t sleep or eat ever since his husband was taken.

“Magnus, take it easy. We’ll find him.” Catarina said.

“If I trusted his instincts, none of this would’ve happened!” He mumbled.

“No, that’s on me! If I haven’t suggested to go out, he wouldn’t have been taken.” Jace said regretfully.

“Stop it, both of you! If he wasn’t taken now, they’d find another way to take him then! So stop blaming yourselves and start on figuring out a way to find him.” Isabelle voiced firmly.

“Izzy is right, anyone has anything?!” Luke stepped in.

“Our soul bond is blocked, I can’t feel or do anything.“ Magnus sorrowed.

“That to be expected from her.” Ragnor commented.

“What about your parabatai bond, Jace?!” Catarina asked.

“I’ll try.” he said, he shook his head moments later “Nothing, that’s blocked too.”

Raphael said after “Can you trace Alec using his favourite item?!”

“Yes! That’s a great idea, Raphael.” Magnus said then summoned Alec’s favourite grey and green shirt which he brought to him as a gift, he spent a while trying to find a trace of him but it was no use. “FUCK” he raged.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find him.” Izzy comforted him.

————

A few hours later .

“Your lab is ready, ma’am.” A follower announced.

“Great, Bring the Lightwood boy there.” Iris instructed.

“Yes, ma’am!“

The bedroom door opened suddenly, and 3 guards came in. One was to restrain Andrew from doing anything, and the other two were to bring Alec to the lab.

“What the hell!” Andrew was surprised and instinctively went to protect Alec, but the guard threw him right to the wall.

“Stay!” The guard said.

Alec got paranoid the moment he felt hands on him and started fighting back “WHAT'S HAPPENING?! GET OFF ME!! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!”

“ALEC!” Andrew shouted.

Alec still kept struggling as they dragged him to the lab, but whoever was holding him, they were strong, and without his sight, he couldn’t study his opponents to take them down. “Where are you taking me?! Let me go!!”

The next thing Alec heard was a door opening, it felt massive and was made of steel. Where the hell were they taking him, he thought. He tried to control his panic, the room he went in reeked of alcohol and potions. Something wasn’t right, then he heard the voice that made his guts churn.

“Welcome, Alexander.” Iris welcomed.

“YOU BITCH!” he shouted.

She huffed “I know you might think what I’m doing is awful, but you need to see the bigger picture here, Alec. You’ll be a living proof that the soul bond exists.” Then she commanded the guards “Put him on the table.”

“NO! NO! GET OFF ME!” He started fighting again, but it was no use. He was placed on table and was restrained by his hands and feet. It was made of steel from its firmness and coldness, he tried to unlock the thick steel cuffs, but it was impossible.

“Relax, I promised Nathaniel I wouldn’t hurt you, not physically anyway.” His eyes widened with terror. “However, the soul bond goes beyond that. It’s a spiritual level if I can say, and that’s where we’re going to dive in.” She voiced with a dark tone.

He spoke as he tried to get out of the cuffs “You don’t have to do this, Iris! If you let me go now, I won’t let Magnus kill you.”

She laughed hard “Hahahaha! That’s a good one, since I’ve blocked you from everyone and everything. I don’t think he’ll ever going to find you no matter how hard he tries. It’s the beauty of black magic , sweetheart. Once I’m done with you, Nathaniel will come and sweep you off your feet. So forget Magnus, your family and your friends. Because you won’t see them ever again.” She said darkly.

Alec shook his head violently, not believing a word she said “No! You’re lying, he’ll track me and save me! They all will!”

“I suggest you get these delusions out of your head and give up that false hope , because you belong to me and Nathaniel now! And It’ll make it easier for you to accept your new life, boy.” She voiced as she started looking into her spell books.

“No no no no no no!” Alec couldn’t imagine what was happening to him, his mind stopped working at that moment.

“You’ll do just fine, now let’s start, shall we?!” She drew an evil smirk on her face and started chanting the spell.

“NO! NO! STOP IT! AHAHAHAH! MAGNUUUS!” He started screaming from the top of his lungs, it felt like he was being skinned alive. His tears uncontrollably fell from the pain.

At the same time at the loft…

Magnus suddenly stood up, something wasn’t right. The whole situation wasn’t right, but it went beyond that.

“What is it, Magnus?!” Catarina rushed

“I’m-….” He tried to swallow his breath, the feel of uneasiness was too overwhelming . “I’m not s-sure. Something is wrong!”

“What do you mean?!” Jace asked.

“I ahh… I’m not sure, something is seriously off. Beyond our blocked bond, I can’t explain it!” He said worriedly. “Did any of the warlocks found a trace?!”

“No, not yet. Magnus.“ Ragnor answered.

“What about Maryse?! Anything?!” Magnus focused his question on Jace and Izzy.

They both shook their heads as an answer, nothing yet.

“Anything about Andrew?!”

“Nothing.” Jace answered.

Magnus was losing his mind, they can’t stay long away from each other. His husband will die, and a possibility him too. He really didn’t care about himself dying, nothing mattered but his Alexander “We have to find him, Ragnor! WE HAVE TO!” He shouted with concern.

“I know, Magnus. We will!” Ragnor assured him.

“What aren’t you two telling me?!” Catarina stood up , she sensed something was more into this.

Magnus swallowed his words and shared looks with Ragnor, Luke and Raphael. They all looked away, not knowing what to say, the silence that fell around the room was suspenseful. Sometimes he wished to just throw her into her hospital because of her ability to read him too well, like an open book, it was just suffocating at times.

“Magnus?! What did you do?!” Catarina urged him.

“Nothing, that’s the problem.” He voiced worriedly.

“What do you mean?!” Izzy asked with confusion.

He began after a brief moment of silence “If Alec and I stay away from each other for too long, he’ll …” He closed his eyes, his mouth couldn’t spit out the last word.

“He’ll what, Magnus?!” Jace insisted.

He took a deep breath then said quietly “He’ll die.“

Everyone went into shock, how’s that possible?! Did he mean he’ll kill himself?!

“What?!” Izzy's voice was barely audible.

“Wait, what?!” Jace couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“What do you mean “Die”, Magnus?!” Catarina went dumbstruck.

Ragnor sighed “It means exactly what it sounds like, I’ve read that it’s a death penalty for both soulmates if they stay away from each other for too long.” He stated.

“Even Magnus?!” Izzy questioned.

“There’s no information about immortals, but it’s a possibility.“ Magnus said.

Jace tried to control his rage, on what grounds gives Magnus the right not to share this important information.

“What the hell, Magnus! You couldn’t have mentioned that sooner!?” Catarina burst.

“I was going to tell you! The time wasn’t right!” He tried to explain.

“Not right for what?! Hmm?!” She suddenly took a step back and shock was written all over her expressions “You were waiting for us to be alone! You didn’t tell him, did you?!”

Magnus tried to explain “I was waiting for the right moment.”

“THE RIGHT MOMENT FOR WHAT?! TO SEE HIM BEING SNATCHED OUT OF OUR HANDS! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO HIDE THIS FROM HIM! FROM US!” Jace’s eyes went in gold raging flames.

“He was getting better! Do you have any idea what would happen to him if he finds out!? Sorry if I’m concerned about his feelings!” Magnus shot back.

Jace laughed airily “You were more concerned about him, about his feelings, while put a rope around his neck without him knowing! Yeah, some husband you are!” He snarled.

“YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HELL HE WENT THROUGH! HE WAS SLIPPING AWAY FROM MY HANDS, AND I COULDN’T DO ANYTHING TO EASE HIM! AND JUST WHEN HE STARTED TO GET BETTER, YOU’RE TELLING ME IT'S MY FAULT!” Magnus took deep breaths the continued “I believe I did what was right, and I’d do it all over again.” He said firmly.

“And you didn’t think of how he would feel when he discovers you’ve been lying to him?! If you really cared about him, you would’ve told him! He’d never keep something like that from you, he trusted you to do the same, but you broke it. You held us to our fault for hurting him, but we all know what me, Izzy and Clary did was a minor setback compared to you. You wanted him in the dark, believing him setting in denial was going to make him better! Flash news, Magnus. You’re the only one who’s guiding your relationship, and If that’s what you really thought, then you don’t deserve an inch of him, even if he’s your soulmate.” Jace’s words carved into Magnus’s scull like fire in the snow. He tried not to burst out but his raging cat eyes and magic were on display ready to attack him.

“Stop it! Both of you! This isn't going to help Alec in any way! So you better suck it up and start actually planning what we’re going to do next!” Izzy scolded them.

“You’ll find a way to save him, Magnus. Or help me god, I’ll make sure to send you wherever he is. I don’t care if you’re the high warlock of Brooklyn or prince of hell! Am I clear?!” No one saw Jace in this form before, his cold eyes and his warning was brutal, but he’ll get it done. “If you watched his back, none of this would have happen!” Jace fired Magnus’s words on him, they’re all in the same boat now. They all made mistakes, and they’ll correct them. One by one.

Jace headed to the door when he was done talking “Where are you going?!” Izzy asked.

“GOING OUT!” He shouted then slammed the door violently behind himself. To feel nothing of his brother made him on edge, and from what Magnus did ,he wanted to smash his head into a wall. What made him boil is the mere thought that Magnus knew better for his brother, that he didn’t concern himself of his betrayal towards Alec.

“Magnus! You need to fix this before it’s too late.” Catarina stated.

He pinched his nose bridge “I know! I will! I’ll call for the warlocks again to see if they found anything.“

Iris kept experimenting on Alec for hours and hours. He was barely conscious and his voice was gone from all the screaming that he couldn’t scream anymore, the pain was so extreme that he wondered if that what people felt like with the agony rune. She called on her guards to take him back to the room. They’ll have a busy week and she needed every ounce of his strength to keep him going.

“Take him to the room, we’re done for today.“ She ordered them.

“Yes, ma’am.”

They literally had to drag him all the way to the room, Andrew stood up the moment the door was open and saw Alec getting thrown on the floor as they got out. He reached out to him instantly and turned him on his back. Alec wasn’t aware of what was happening, his eyes were half open and the dry tears were visible on his skin.

“Alec?!” Andrew placed him on the bedsheet and voiced softly, he didn’t want to bring him any panic. However, he received no answer. Alec was lost in pain and misery, fell right into the darkness he tried so hard not to fall into again. But he won’t be able to see his Magnus again, his family and friends. It was a lost cause. The tears started falling and he silently struggled with breathing to have to accept that he won’t be able to hear nor see his husband anymore, sorrow filled him completely and started eating him alive. Seconds later, his eyes drifted away. Who knows, maybe he’ll be able to see him again even if it’s just a mere dream.

Andrew stayed by his side the whole time, hoping he could bring his friend some comfort by doing so.

Alec opened his heavy eyes slowly the next morning, his body hurt and he had no energy left. He was drained. He heard a soft voice calling out to him, it was not his Magnus though, he forgot where he was and what happened.

“Alec?!” Andrew called.

“J-Jace?!” His voice was so hoarse and extremely dry from all the screaming, he needed something to moist this throat. Andrew quickly brought the food tray and glass of water to him, he knew Alec was torn, he heard his screaming for hours and couldn’t do anything to help him. He felt useless, all he could do is help him go through the day. He brought the water and slowly rose Alec, and let him drink.

Once Alec had his fill, Andrew asked with concern “How are you feeling, Alec?”

Alec started registering what happened last, Andrew, the lab, his screams. Everything! “Andrew?!” He called with an extremely worn out voice.

Andrew nodded “Yes, Alec. It’s me. How are you feeling?!” He brought him into a sitting position and made him lean on the wall.

Alec winced “Tired, my body hurts so much.”

Andrew didn’t know what to say or what to do, what happened in those hours?! “What happened Alec?! I heard your screaming. I tried to ask the guard, but no one told me anything.“

Alec slowly started to remember what happened, what Iris did to him. He swallowed his throat “I don’t remember much, all I know there was so much pain that I never thought existed. It felt like my soul was getting ripped off my body and I had no power in doing anything to stop it.” He took a deep breath then continued “I believe I was in a lab, a part hidden from this place as I heard glimpses from the guards as they were talking. It had a massive steel door, smelled of alcohol and potions, that’s why my guess it was a lab. They put me on some kind of a steel gurney from the feeling of it and tied me onto it.” He choked on his tears “She said things, then began her horrifying examinations by chanting spells, it was awful.”

“Magnus will come and save you, you don’t have to worry, Alec. Everything will be over soon.” Andrew tried to comfort him.

Alec said with a hushed voice “No, he won’t. No one will.”

“How can you say that! You know he’ll shred this world to pieces just to find you!” Andrew couldn’t process why Alec would say that…

“You don’t get it! She blocked our bond with black magic, he can’t track me in any way! She blocked every way I can be found! Do you understand?! There’s no way out! Not this time.“ He spat the words out.

Andrew fell in shock for a few moments “He’s going to find a way, don’t worry!“

“There’s nothing Ragnor read about breaking the block.”

“No! There has to be something, Alec! You can’t give up that easy!”

Alec’s tears began to fall silently “There's nothing good to hold onto false hope, she said she has only 6 days and Nathaniel will come.” His breathing hitched “It’s over, I’m not going to see him again. None of my friends and family. Just a whole new life.”

He remembered Iris’s words.

_“Since I’ve blocked you from everyone and everything. I don’t think he’ll ever going to find you no matter how hard he tries. It’s the beauty of black magic, sweetheart. Once I’m done with you, Nathaniel will come and swoop you off your feet. So forget Magnus, your family and your friends. Because you won’t see them ever again.”_

He closed his eyes and tried to breathe “I’m so tired, I don’t think I can handle 6 days. It hurts so much and it feels I’m dying every second but I’m not.”

Andrew assured after a moment of silence “We’ll find a way out of this, I promise.“

He smiled “Yeah, thank you. At least nothing will happen to you, I couldn’t live with myself if it did.”

“Same here, my friend.” Andrew replied.

The door opened after an hour where the guards walked in to take Alec again.

“ALEC!!” Andrew tried to fight the guard captivating him but it was no use.

“NO! GET OFF ME! DON’T TOUCH ME! NO!” Alec struggled to fight his way out.

The guards dragged him right back to the Lab again, the sound of the door opening was like a death sentence to him. They strapped him onto the steel gurney once again, it was so cold that made his skin shiver.

“I see you look tired, have you eaten yet?!” Iris commented.

“Fuck you, Iris. You’re not getting away with this.” He snarled.

She raised her eyebrows “Oh! So I was right, you do have no manners, boy. But it’ll be fixed within the week, don’t you think?!” Her word cut him right in half.

His eyes filled with horror “You don’t have do this, Iris!”

“We’ve been over this, boy. I have 6 days left, and I’ll use every ounce of you to find out more about the soul bond, do you understand me?!” The demonic side of her was shown. “And since you look you haven’t eaten or have no energy, there’s a perfect spell that can bring you back brand new.” She announced cheerfully. Moments later, Alec felt healthy again. Like he was at the loft, his heart sank into the memories he regained, was this truly the end?!

He suddenly felt fire burn right through his soul, his screams were much louder than last night. Iris kept on going for hours until nothing of him was left. She called her guards with an exhausting voice “Take him away, it’s been a long day, we both could use some rest for what’s coming.” She swiped her forehead.

Alec was taken back to the room, the experience was ten times worse than the first one. It was too much that he passed out in the middle of the way, is it going to be worse in the next times?! He wondered if it’s his end yet, all of that happening just because he was himself.

In the meantime at the loft…

Magnus was startled with that same feeling he experienced yesterday. However, it was way more hurtful that made him wince. What was happening?! What was that feeling?! Did Alexander feel it too?!

“Magnus! Are you alright?!” Catarina sensed something was wrong with him.

“I-I don’t know, it’s the same feeling I had yesterday, but this one is much worse. Something is wrong Catarina, I can feel it! We have to find him soon!”

“We will, Magnus.”


End file.
